Apostando Todo
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: UA - Ella no quiere recordar quién es en realidad, él solo quiere que acabe esta pesadilla. Anzu lo salvó de la muerte, y Atem la salvó del terror. Todas las personas que habían amado las habían traicionado... Solo por dinero y ambición... Terminarían apostando todo... Incluso la vida.
1. Prólogo

**Yo y mi ambición por hacer puros fics de YGO u.u.. Bueno, mejor para ustedes, no? XD Bueno, este es otro Universo Alterno, tomo prestado los personajes de YGO junto con mis nuevos personajes XD El summary lo dice todo!**

**Vayamos al prólogo!**

Prólogo:

Sangre manchaba el césped mal cuidado que había. Unos gritos y disparos que resonaban en los oídos de todos. Uno de los más jóvenes agarró al hombre moreno albino con fuerza.

—… ¿Dónde está el otro?

— No sé.

Torció su brazo con violencia y azotó su rostro contra el suelo.

— ¡¿Dónde está Bakura?!

— ¡Te dije que no lo sé! ¡Él muy maldito se fue y me abandonó! Yo soy inocente, sálvenme…

— ¡Te haré saber qué significa inocente! ¡VERÁS SI PUEDES PRONUNCIAR ESA PALABRA AUN CUANDO TE HAYA CORTADO LA LENGUA!

— ¡No lo hagas, Atem!

El rubio y otro albino, demasiado parecido al que cierto joven de ojos violetas estaba atacando trataron de calmarlo.

— ¡No lo hagas! A pesar de todo lo que hizo… Es mi hermano, aunque sea…— El pobre ocultó sus ojos bajo su cabello.

—… Marik… Tu hermano… Nos arrebató todo… ¿Aun lo perdonas?

— Nunca se lo perdonaré, porque el mató a nuestra hermana mayor… Y también a tu madre, es por eso que… Quiero que pague su castigo lentamente.

El tricolor miró con rabia el suelo, pateó las costillas del moreno tirado en el suelo y se alejó de él.

—… ¿Dónde está Mai?

— Está cuidando a la niña, Atem. No te preocupes.

Eso no era lo que le preocupaba… Sabía que Mai era muy testaruda… Además… Hace dos días que había dado a luz a una pequeña… Si no volvían a la hora esperada, la rubia saldría y dejaría a su hija a cargo de Yugi.

No podía permitir que eso pasara, ella, esa niña, y Yugi eran su única familia.

Muto Atem, un joven de 18 años enfrentando una guerra por su propiedad que él debía dar la cara, porque era el próximo heredero… Tenía que protegerlos a todos.

.

.

.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?! — Se paró bruscamente una joven de cabellos castaños claros.

— ¡No te preocupes, Shizuka-chan! — Apareció una pequeña rubia de ojos verde agua. — ¡Son fuegos artificiales! ¡Atem lo logró!

Los presentes soltaron un grito de alegría y salieron a buscar a sus camaradas. Entre ellos, una rubia de ojos lilas buscaba desesperadamente a alguien. Estaba muy tensa, no quería admitir que estaba asustada, era un golpe bajo para su orgullo. Fue entonces cuando vio a dos siluetas en especiales que tanto quería ver.

— ¡Atem! — Corrió hacia este, que la miró un poco sorprendido y después sonrió. — ¡Estás bien! — Lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Claro que sí, ¿por quién me tomas?

— ¡No me habías dicho nada!

— ¿Y para mí no hay abrazo?

La rubia miró a Jonouchi y le sonrió.

— Eres el mejor, Jou. — Lo abrazó con más fuerza.

— ¿Cómo está la niña? — Preguntó el tricolor, haciendo que el rubio volviese a mirar a la joven de ojos lilas.

— Nuestra hija está bien, todo en orden.

— ¡ATEM!

Este miró a Yugi y a Rebecca, que estaban llorando corriendo hacia él. Eso lo conmovió profundamente.

— No llores, Yugi. Tú tampoco, Rebecca. — Posó cada mano en cada cabecita de los menores de 14 años. — Ya pasó, volveremos a casa pronto, ¿sí? — Ambos asintieron. — Porque somos una familia.

— Unidos por siempre. — Jonouchi alzó su dedo en afirmación.

— ¡QUE VIVAN LOS MUTO!

— ¡FELICIDADES!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Morirán los que tengan que morir, yo me encargo de eso. Todo está arreglado, Seto… No te preocupes. Claro que lo sé, de seguro ya tiene todo bajo control… ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó con _El Nilo_? ¡¿La tomaron a la fuerza?!... Demonios, ¿entonces?... ¡NO! Esos tres son los únicos herederos de esas tierras… ¡Y para colmo Muto Mai está casada!... Se casó con un imbécil, no preguntes su nombre…

Sin que el hombre mayor lo notara, no se había dado cuenta de que cierta joven de cabellos castaños había abierto la puerta de su oficina.

Mazaki Anzu, una talentosa joven de 17 años, famosa por convertirse en una talentosa doctora a tan temprana edad, estaba allí, escuchando al sujeto en la entrada de su oficina.

— ¡Los Muto tenían que estar muertos, maldición!

—… "_¿Muto?"_

—… ¡JÁ! Déjalos en paz por el momento, que saboreen la victoria mientras puedan, porque su triunfo se les vaya abajo cuando me contacte de nuevo con Bakura Ryo.

—… "_¿Bakura-kun es…?"_

— Déjalos…— Se rió. — ¿Cómo que para qué lo necesito? ¡Es obvio! ¡Para mandarlo a secuestrar a la hija de Mai!

La ojizul se cubrió la boca de la sorpresa, demostrando pánico en su mirada. Retrocedió torpemente y salió corriendo de allí, tropezando con alguien.

— ¿Anzu? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

—… Huh… ¿Qué? — Miró a otra joven de su edad.

— Que si estás bien.

—… Estoy bien, Kisara… No te preocupes… Vámonos de aquí.

Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué estaba pasando…? ¿Cómo…?

.

.

.

_Una Semana Después…_

— ¡JONOUCHI! ¡QUE ALGUIEN…! ¡POR FAVOR…!— Comenzó a llorar mientras arrugaba el trozo de papel que había encontrado en la cuna vacía.

— ¡MAI! — Atem y Jonouchi entraron rápidamente, seguidos de Yugi y Shizuka.

— ¡Atem! — Le entregó con las manos temblorosas el papel.

El tricolor le recibió la nota y lo leyó en voz alta.

— Si quieres a tu niña con vida, tendrás que venir a buscarla, Muto. Pensándolo mejor, los quiero a los dos, a ti, Mai, y a Atem. Si no vienes mañana por la mañana a la ciudad, te juro que la lanzaré al río.

— ¡No, mi bebé! — Jonouchi abrazó a la pobre rubia. Él tampoco podía expresar palabras. ¡Dios, era su familia! Mai su esposa y la niña su hija… ¡¿Qué podía hacer él?!

Yugi tomó con fuerza la mano de Rebecca, que le contestó de igual forma.

— Pero… ¿Cómo puede alguien meterse con una criatura…?— Sollozó la rubia menor.

—… ¿De quién es la carta, Atem? — Preguntó el rubio.

No tenía nombre, pero conocía la letra. Sí, una persona que creyó su amigo, pero que los había traicionado a todos.

—… Maldito infeliz… Fue Bakura.

—… Si él quiere vengarse, no le veo razones… ¡Pero si quiere matarme! ¡Que lo haga ya! ¡Que no se meta con mi hija! — Dicho esto, Mai se zafó de los brazos de Jonouchi y salió corriendo de la casa.

— ¡Mai, espera!

— ¡Mai!

Había comenzado a llover y el campo fue inundado con facilidad. Atem subió a su caballo y siguió a la rubia que iba más adelante, antes de irse, miró a Jonouchi.

— ¡Quédate aquí! ¡Luego hablamos, Jonouchi! ¡Todo estará bien!

El rubio asintió, con el corazón en la garganta, Yugi sintió una presión en el pecho.

—… Atem volverá, ¿verdad?

—… ¡Claro que volverá, Yugi! — Contestó el rubio, no muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

—… Entonces… ¿Por qué siento que será la última vez que lo veré?

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, una avioneta se estrelló contra el aeropuerto de la ciudad.

. . .

_Continuará…_

**Ojalá que les haya interesado la trama!**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


	2. Por lo que más quieras

**Creí que podría continuar pronto este fic porque mi mamá dijo que me repararía mi computador, pero por una pequeña pelea me dijo que no lo haría u.u Así que estoy escribiendo en otro, nya nya!**

**No crean que abandoné, es que me siento mal reescribiendo estas cosas. Ya saben, haces el fic con gran inspiración y se te ocurren cosas. Ahora me acuerdo muy poco de ellas y de verdad me frustra…**

**Bien, da igual! VAYAMOS AL CAPÍTULO lml!**

Capítulo 1: _Por lo que más quieras._

Anzu observaba desde lejos la entrada del edificio de Gozaburo Kaiba. De allí salía Bakura, su antiguo compañero de medicina, sostenía un bebé en sus brazos. No le dio buena espina la forma en que sonreía y la forma en que miraba a la criatura. Se subió a una limosina de su padre y se fue.

La castaña inhaló lentamente hasta finalmente llenarse de valor y entrar al edificio. Vio a uno de los hombres vestidos de negro mirarla con curiosidad.

— Señorita Anzu…

— Quiero ver a Gozaburo. Ahora.

Él le miró unos segundos hasta que asintió. La guió hasta la oficina del hombre y entraron.

— Señor, Anzu-san está aquí.

Kaiba alzó la mirada y le sonrió de una forma curiosamente amable a la joven, quien se tensó. Ya no creía en esas sonrisas.

— Bien, puedes retirarte. — El hombre obedeció. — ¿Dónde estuviste, Anzu? Me tenías preocupado.

— Preocupado. — Sonrió con una dolorosa ironía. —… Estabas preocupado, porque temías que me saliera de tu radar.

— ¿Por qué me hablas así? Por Dios, Anzu. — Gozaburo se acercó a ella y le acarició los brazos. Ella se estremeció con el tacto. Temía de la sangre que una vez tuvo ese hombre en sus manos. — No te sientas dolida. Sabes que mis negocios no me dejan pasar tiempo contigo. Además, últimamente tú también me tienes muy abandonado.

—… Hubiese sido mejor no volver. — Apartó con violencia sus brazos de él. — Quítate la máscara, ¡por favor! Estamos solos, no tienes que ocultar que tus "negocios" son solamente una lista de todas las personas que mataste, y matarás.

— Ay, Anzu. Otra vez con tus cuentos. — Apartó sus ojos de ella. No tenía pruebas, por lo tanto, no tenía por qué explicarle. — No sabes lo que dices.

— ¡CLARO QUE LO SÉ! — Sus ojos zafiros se llenaron de lágrimas. — ¡Es obvio! Gozaburo, confiesa ya.

— Si es por lo que oíste, sabes que son calumnias.

— Calumnias son tus palabras. — Escupió con rabia. —… Solo vine a decirte que me voy. Y que quiero ser libre de ti.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Eres…-

— Soy MAZAKI ANZU para ti, Kaiba. — Le calcó su nombre. — No quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo. No me sorprendería que me mandaras a matar por no querer estar cerca de ti. — Sonrió con crueldad. — Tú tienes tu vida, y yo la mía.

—…

— Lo único que me avergüenza y da rabia de todo esto, es que me hice una doctora famosa, a temprana edad, con el dinero… de UN ASESINO.

Dicho esto, salió corriendo de la oficina de ese hombre. No quería nada con él, ni con su situación, vida, camino.

Nada.

— Anzu, detente. — Un castaño de ojos azules la agarró del brazo.

— ¡No me toques, Seto! Tú también eres como él. — Ambos pares de ojos zafiros se enfrentaron. — Eres un ASESINO, igual que Gozaburo.

— No lo entiendes.

— Claro que sí. — Se soltó de su agarre. — Porque la vida de Kisara peligra. Por eso la dejaste, y trabajas para él. — Lo miró con rabia. — ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que esto pasara?

Seto la miró en silencio. No iba a contradecirle. Era la pura verdad. Él se vio amenazado y no tuvo otra opción que formar parte de ello. Aun si Kisara no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Y Anzu tampoco.

—… Ojalá que no vuelva a verte. — Se limpió las pocas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos y siguió su camino.

.

.

.

Anzu caminaba por las calles en un aire ausente. No tenía ganas de nada, ni de trabajar. Si bien era consciente de que necesitaba hacerlo, no podía en esas condiciones. Podría cometer un error y costarle la vida al paciente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para luego mirar al cielo.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio con horror que una avioneta, partida en dos caía a una zona de estacionamiento, a una cuadra de su posición. Con su gran vista, localizó un cuerpo que caía del aparato y destrozó el techo de una tienda al lado del sector donde todo cayó.

El accidente logró que el suelo temblara con violencia, provocando que la castaña se tambaleara. Sin embargo su instinto de salvar a la persona que vio no desaparecía. Se hacía aún más fuerte. Corrió hacia la tienda y se apartó un poco cuando cayeron trozos del avión y el techo. Entró con sigilosa rapidez y trató de localizar el cuerpo, aunque con tanto humo le resultaba difícil.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Escuchó los alrededores, deteniéndola.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia por favor! ¡Cayó un cuerpo! — Gritó ella para seguir su camino.

Se asustó cuando vio un montón de chatarra moverse en medio del desastre y pensó lo peor. Le había caído todo encima.

Corrió hasta allí y quitó rápidamente lo que pudo con su fuerza. Allí vio a la persona.

Era un muchacho.

Lo levantó suavemente para analizar sus heridas.

— Dios mío, sigue con vida a pesar de todo lo que le cayó encima. — Murmuró sorprendida. — ¡Ayúdenme! — Gritó mientras arrastraba el cuerpo del chico fuera de peligro.

.

.

.

Jonouchi paseaba de un lado a otro, desesperado, asustado. Yugi le seguía con la mirada mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Rebecca. Shizuka estaba sentada al lado de Honda, quien acariciaba su cabello para tranquilizarla.

—… Esto me está sacando de quicio. — Masculló el rubio molesto. — ¿Cómo es posible que no tengamos noticias de mi mujer y de mi mejor amigo? — Los miró. — Además, la ciudad es enorme, ¿cómo encontrarán a mi hija en un lugar como ese?

— Tranquilízate, Jou. — Le pidió el castaño con voz severa. — Debes confiar en ellos. Atem nunca te ha fallado, y Mai es fuerte.

—… Lo siento, Honda, es solo que… Mierda…

— ¡CHICOS!

Todos se giraron bruscamente para ver a Ryu, el gemelo de Bakura, solo que este tenía el cabello corto, corriendo hacia ellos con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Chicos… Yo… Fui al pueblo para ver la televisión para saber noticias y… Ocurrió algo… Horrible…— Respiró agitado. — La avioneta en la que iban Atem y Mai… Explotó.

. . .

—… ¡¿Qué?!

—… No… No, mis hermanos…— Yugi se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

Atem y Mai eran sus hermanos mayores, eran lo más preciado que tenía él, lo único que le quedaba de familia… No podía perderlos… No así, no con esa injusticia…

— No…

— ¡ESO NO PUEDE SER! — Estalló Jonouchi. — ¡ATEM NUNCA MORIRÍA POR ALGO ASÍ! ¡MAI…! ¡MAI TAMPOCO!

— Jonouchi…— Sollozó el peliblanco. — No lo hagas más difícil… Acéptalo… Atem y Mai… Están muertos…

.

.

.

— ¡Anzu! — Miró sorprendida a la castaña que llegaba corriendo mientras llevaba en una camilla al chico. — ¿Qué…?

— Kisara, ayúdame. — Jadeó. — Ayúdame a limpiarme rápido. Necesito atenderlo ahora, YA. — Se quitó su abrigo.

—… Claro. ¿Cuál es el estado del paciente?

—… Pues, debe tener trauma severo. Por el accidente, debió inhala gases que son tóxicos para el cuerpo en tal estado. Yo presencié el accidente. — Mencionó cuando entraron a la sala de operación. Se quitó todo lo que le estorbaba y se bañó las manos con alcohol. Se las secó para luego colocarse sus guantes y el gorro. — Posee múltiples heridas internas. Cayó a una altura bastante peligrosa, se estrelló con el techo de una tienda, y el resto del techo le cayó encima.

— Dios santo…— Se cubrió la boca.

—…— Utilizó el estetoscopio. — ¡Está muy mal! Se nos está muriendo. ¡Vamos!

Pocos ayudantes entraron a la sala. Si había alguien que podía hacer volver a alguien de la muerte, esa era Mazaki Anzu. Una doctora muy joven, pero no por eso menos hábil.

Kisara presionó el pecho del paciente varias veces, pero no resultaba. La máquina sonó en tono de advertencia, logrando que Anzu se mordiera el labio. Cogió las paletas.

— Gel. — Ordenó. Uno de ellos le echó en una de las paletas. — Carguen. — Frotó el gel entre ambos utensilios.

— ¡Listo, doctora!

— ¡Despejen! — Alzó la voz. Kisara se apartó y Anzu posó ambas paletas en el pecho del joven de cabellos tricolores. Este se arqueó y cayó. Nada había ocurrido. — Maldición. — Kisara volvió a hacer presión. — ¡Carguen de nuevo!

— ¡Listo!

— Kisara. — La aludida se apartó para dejar que la castaña presionara una vez más las paletas en el cuerpo del chico.

— ¡No reacciona, doctora!

— ¡No digas tonterías! Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza. — Murmuró lo último.

.

.

.

—… Fueron asesinados. — Murmuró el rubio. El resto lo miró.

—… ¿Qué dices, Jonouchi?

— Que fueron ASESINADOS. — Se puso de pie. — Díganme. Justo, cuando ganamos la batalla, cuando recuperamos la hacienda _El Nilo_, secuestran a mi hija, y mueren dos personas que son poderosas. Mai y Atem eran herederos de esta hacienda. — Yugi miró el suelo. — Yugi es el único que queda. Y está en peligro, todos lo estamos, porque vivimos aquí. — Apretó los puños. — Solo porque esta hacienda posee petróleo, muchos desearon apoderarse de ella. Como Bakura y Marik.

—… Sí. — Susurró Ryu.

—… Y yo los voy a vengar. — Concluyó el rubio. — Porque me quitaron a mi hija, y mataron a mi mejor amigo y a su hermana. Yo no dejaré a mi hija sola. NUNCA. — Dicho esto, salió corriendo.

— ¡Jonouchi!

.

.

.

— Tch. — Anzu presionó con sus manos el pecho del tricolor mientras oía ese detestable sonido que anunciaba que debía rendirse. — ¡Madición, Kisara! ¡Carga las paletas ahora!

— Se fue, Anzu. ¡No podemos hacer nada!

— ¡Este hombre NO SE VA A NINGÚN LADO! ¡Utilicemos adrenalina! ¡Intravenoso!... ¡Rápido! — Presionó con más fuerza y miró su rosto que tenía un gran moretón en el sector derecho de su frente y una raspadura en su mejilla. — ¡Hazlo por lo que más quieras! — Miró a Kisara. — ¡Carga paletas!

Al tenerlas en sus manos, presionó con toda su fuerza y esperanza en que con esta, el joven reaccionaría.

— ¡Por lo que más quieras! ¡Reacciona!

_Por lo que más quieras._

Lo que él quería.

Él… amaba a su hermana, a su hermano. A sus amigos. A su gente.

Era sencillo, era un joven sencillo, sin mucho que perder, hasta que supo que era heredero de la hacienda. Vaya que se sorprendió, pero lo que lo descolocó fue la presencia de petróleo de su territorio.

Y eso desató el caos. El infierno.

Su amigo Bakura lo había traicionado. Por ambición.

Descubrió que su padre también había asesinado para obtener esas tierras.

Su antigua amiga, Vivian, tampoco fue la excepción.

Marik tampoco.

Tanta traición de personas que él confió ciegamente fue demasiado para él. Demasiado dolor.

Solo quería que parara.

…

Y lo haría cuando rescatara a su sobrina.

Era lo que más quería.

— ¡Reaccionó!

Anzu sonrió, satisfecha y aliviada. Lo había salvado. Se limpió el sudor de la frente. Había estado bajo mucha presión ese mismo día. Jadeó.

—… Quiero que le hagan un informe completo, escanografía y exámenes de sangre. — Escribió lo que necesitaba en el informe del sujeto. — Cuando estén listos, me los dan lo antes posible. — Pausó unos segundos. — Parece que tiene hemorragias internas, aunque lo dudo. Pero es mejor revisar. — Les sonrió. — Gran trabajo, chicos. Y no olviden preguntarle a la policía. Tenemos que saber quién es, e informarle a los familiares de él. — Miró al chico. — Y aún hay peligro de que empeore, así que avisen lo antes posible.

Ya en el anochecer, Anzu estaba en su escritorio cuando Kisara entró con una sonrisa a su despacho.

— Hola, Anzu. Tengo tus amados informes. — La castaña sonrió de vuelta.

— Gracias, Kisara. Lo aprecio. — Los leyó mientras comentaba. — Es increíble, estaba muy grave. Tiene una fortaleza impresionante.

— Pues sí. No posee hemorragias internas, solo unos golpes y una fisura en el hombro y un fuerte shock. Me dijiste que cayó de…

— Una avioneta. — Terminó. — Yo lo vi, Kisara. Fue… Espantoso. — Se estremeció. Por un segundo dudó que ese muchacho saliera con vida…-

Calló abruptamente cuando leyó su nombre.

Muto.

Atem Muto.

—… No puede ser…

"_**¡Los Muto tendrían que estar muertos, maldición!"**_

—…

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Anzu?

Alzó rápidamente la vista y dejó los papeles allí con rapidez, como si su textura le quemara.

—… Sí, sí… Estoy bien. ¿En qué habitación está?

— En la 182.

Ella asintió y se dirigió rápidamente hacia allá. Al abrir, le dio la bienvenida al sonido de la máquina que delataba el estado del paciente. Su corazón latía un poco deprisa, pero no era alarmante. Entró lentamente para admirar sus facciones cansadas.

—… No sé quién eres… Ni tampoco sé por qué eres una amenaza para Kaiba. — Entonces lo entendió. — Kaiba… Oh no.

No, no, no.

El accidente salió en las noticias, y su nombre lo delataba.

Era el blanco de Kaiba.

Pronto todo su esfuerzo de haberlo salvado se iría a la basura.

Sin mencionar que no podía permitir que otra persona muriera en manos de ese hombre. Vendrían por él. Miró al chico. No lo soportaría…

Por culpa de Gozaburo Kaiba, no podría soportarlo de nuevo.

_-H-a-c-e—T-r-e-s—M-e-s-e-s-_

— _¿Hola?_

—… _Anzu…_

— _¿Noah? ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó mientras se preparaba un café. — ¿Por qué llamas del teléfono de Mokuba?_

— _Anzu, no es tiempo de explicarte eso… Necesitamos que vengas. — Dijo rápidamente el menor. Anzu frunció el ceño. La voz del chico de 13 años temblaba._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Necesitas saber algo de Gozaburo. Solo ven, por favor._

—… _Pero… ¿Por qué él?_

—… _Ven, por favor…_

_Ella asintió, no muy convencida. Así que, con prisa, salió directo al departamento de Seto. Sabía que el castaño no estaría porque él trabajaba con su padre a esa hora. Además, tenía llaves de su departamento. Abrió y se tensó al sentir el tenebroso silencio._

—… _¿Noah? ¿Mokuba? Ya llegué…— Anunció, un poco asustada. Abrió la habitación de ambos. — ¿Qué pas…-?_

_Todo su cuerpo se congeló._

_Allí, se encontraban dos pequeños muertos. De cabellos celestes yacía tirado en la cama bañada de sangre por el profundo corte realizado en su cuello. Sus ojos inertes pero mojados por las lágrimas que de seguro había derramado estaban fijos en el cuerpo del otro niño de cabellos oscuros. Mokuba estaba en el suelo, con el cabello empapado de sangre, acompañado de sus brazos cortados, mostrando sus venas abiertas._

_Anzu retrocedió, horrorizada mientras dejaba salir un grito ahogado de su garganta._

_Solo algo se repetía en su mente. Y era el tema del que el de cabellos celestes quiso hablar._

_Gozaburo Kaiba._

_-E-n-d-s-_

Anzu cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería recordarlo, pero le era imposible. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—… No. — Miró a Atem. — No permitiré que termines igual que ellos. —… Kaiba no te hará daño. Ni a ti… Ni a nadie más. No mientras pueda evitarlo.

Salió corriendo a los casilleros. Siempre dejaban ropa en casos de emergencia. Grande fue su alivio de encontrar ropa grande para camuflar el hecho de ser una chica, porque era muy notorio por su forma. Se levantó el cabello corto para ocultarlo con un gorro y respiró con desesperación.

Haría una locura.

Pero si hacer eso significaba salvar a alguien de las manos de Kaiba.

Lo haría todos los días si fuese necesario.

Transportar el cuerpo de Atem en la camilla a la camioneta de ambulancia fue fácil, porque antes de cambiarse, había disimulado que lo cambiaría de habitación. Metió la ropa del chico debajo de la camilla, pues ahora tenía los pantalones del hospital, arriba no poseía nada salvo las vendas en su pecho y su hombro herido. Antes de salir de la parte de atrás de la camioneta, lo escuchó gemir de dolor. Lo miró rápidamente con pánico.

—… ¿Qué…?— Abrió con esfuerzo los ojos. Aunque estaba oscuro, su vista estaba borrosa.

— Por favor…— Musitó, presa del terror. Se sorprendió al ver que los ojos del chico eran violetas. Qué inusual, pensó. Pero eran bellísimos. — Por favor… No digas nada, tú tranquilo, yo… Yo te sacaré de este problema. — Le prometió.

Atem se aferró a esos ojos azules que lo miraban con súplica para que confiara en ella. Estaba muy cansado para luchar, así que suspiró y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

Anzu suspiró de alivio y sin más salió de la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo que alguien la había descubierto a lo lejos. Y distinguió enseguida quién era el asignado para matar a Atem Muto.

—… Seto…— Susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

No iba a dar marcha atrás. Sin más, prendió la camioneta y se fue a toda velocidad.

_Continuará…_

**Espero que algunos aún tengan ganas de leer esta historia, les aseguro que es muy buena. Además, la idea no es originalmente mía, me inspiré de una telenovela.**

**Ojalá que les haya gustado**

**Rossana's Mind**

**Reviews?**


	3. Desaparecidos

**Hola, chicos! Otro capítulo de este fic tan mafioso muajajá XD Espero que les guste**

**VAYAMOS AL CAPÍTULO!**

Capítulo 2: _Desaparecidos._

Anzu soltó una maldición. Llevaba veinte minutos manejando y ese auto negro no desaparecía. Parecía pisarle los talones. Ahora se encontraban en la carretera y no había muchos autos, pero no quitaba el hecho de que seguía en peligro junto con el chico Muto.

— ¡Ah! — Pegó un grito guando el auto le chocó por atrás.

¡Maldición! Si esto seguía así, Muto sería quién saldría más lastimado que ella, después de todo él era quien estaba inconsciente y estaba atrás. El segundo choque ya la alarmó lo suficiente para hacerla acelerar cuando bajaron a un túnel, sin mencionar que habían comenzado a disparar. Estaba logrando hacer rasguños en los bordes de la camioneta.

Divisó dos caminos, seguir o salir de la carretera. Estaba a punto de salir, cuando en el último segundo dobló rápidamente hacia el otro lado, descolocando la dirección del auto, provocando que frenara.

La castaña no sabía que más hacer, pudo haber provocado un accidente, pero si eso los provocaba a ellos, a esos mafiosos, le daría igual. Para su espanto, el auto apareció a sus espaldas nuevamente. Soltó una maldición, Seto se sabía las calles como la palma de su mano, no por nada formaba parte de ellos. Detestaba tener que enfrentarse a él, pero si había alguien, que a pesar de ser joven, que tenía grandes habilidades para manejar:

Esa era Mazaki Anzu.

Pero él no podía saberlo, si Seto se enteraba de que ella fue quien salvó a Atem, Gozaburo se enteraría. Y no tenía intenciones de ser acosada por él nuevamente. Ni en broma compartían una taza de té discutiendo el destino de la víctima.

Ni hablar.

Gracias a que estaba en una ambulancia, la patrulla que vio a lo lejos no se molestó en detenerla, quizás pensó que necesitaba llegar rápidamente a su destino, pero a los otros si los detuvieron. Una sonrisa aliviada se dibujó en su rostro y se dirigió a su departamento.

Aunque no contaba que alguien ya la estaba esperando.

.

.

.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios, Anzu?! — Chilló la peliblanco de ojos azules.

— ¡Dios, Kisara! ¡Me asustaste!

— ¡TÚ eres la que me asustó! ¿Quién diantres es él? ¿No es el sujeto que salvaste esta mañana?

— Sí, su nombre es Atem Muto, pero no sé nada más de él.

— Se supone que un médico debería saber SOLO eso. — La miró con angustia. — ¿Qué haces con él? ¿Qué locura quieres cometer?

—… Una muy grande, Kisara. — Se tornó seria. — Y tiene que ver con Gozaburo Kaiba.

La expresión de su amiga se horrorizó. Ella estaba al tanto de quién era ese hombre, gracias a él, Seto la había dejado y ahora era un asesino. Se calmó para congelar sus nervios y miró a Anzu aún con miedo en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

— Tú entra a este hombre al departamento. — Pidió mientras se ajustaba el gorro para no dejar escapar ningún mechón de su cabello. — Y yo me desharé de esta camioneta.

Ella asintió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo qué no lograron matarlo? — Vociferó furioso el hombre. — ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

— Se lo llevaron, Kaiba-sama. Alguien que conocía muy bien nuestros planes.

—… ¿Acaso hay un espía en esta organización?

— Quien sabe. — Comentó con indiferencia Seto. — Además, es probable que quién se haya llevado a Atem Muto, es alguien que trabaja allí, por lo tanto no levantó sospechas. — Gozaburo el dirigió una mirada furibunda al joven, quien ni se inmutó.

—… Es más hábil de lo que creí. No solo sobrevivió, sino que está libre ahora. Además, con Mai Muto muerta, él es el único heredero que queda para la hacienda _El Nilo_. Búsquenlo, y mátenlo. No es tan difícil.

— Pero no sabemos dónde está. — Dijo su mano derecha, Tenma.

— No es mi problema. — Ladró con irritación. — Quiero que le metan un tiro en la cabeza a él, y a la persona que lo ayudó a escapar. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron. Seto no pudo evitar sentir que las cosas terminarían mal para él.

.

.

.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

— Anzu, ya llegué. — Su amiga quiso reírse de la castaña.

Anzu dormía al lado del paciente con una expresión cansada. No pudo evitar suspirar. La ojiazul de cabellos cafés no se merecía esto.

— Anzu, despierta. — Le tocó el hombro, logrando que esta pegara un brinco. — ¡Tranquila, soy yo! — Se rió. — Te traje un café.

—… Gracias. — Se frotó los ojos para luego tomar el estetoscopio y revisar al tricolor. —… Parece estable.

— Que bien. — Sonrió con ternura. Sabía que este tema era delicado, pero necesitaba saber. Se sentó al lado de su amiga. —… Anzu. Yo… Quiero saber algo de suma importancia. — La castaña la miró. —… ¿Quién…? ¿Quién intentó matarlo?

—…— Apartó sus ojos de ella. — Los hombres de Kaiba.

—… ¿Fue Seto? — Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Anzu le devolvió la mirada. Ella también estaba a punto de llorar. —… Lo sabía. — Miró sus manos que sostenían el café de la joven.

.

.

.

— ¡Atem está vivo! — Gritó llegando Yugi con una sonrisa.

Jonouchi, que se estaba preparando para salir, se giró abruptamente para verlo llegar con Rebecca.

—… Yugi… ¿Qué dijiste?

— Que…— Jadeó. — Atem está vivo. — Sonrió. — Está vivo.

—… ¿Y Mai?

La sonrisa del pequeño desapareció y Rebecca hizo una mueca.

—… Encontraron a Mai viva, pero tenía quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, estuvo muy grave… Para cuando la llevaron al hospital, no lo soportó más y…

Jonouchi cerró los ojos. El dolor no le cabía en el pecho, su corazón pareció dejar de latir con esas palabras. La vida definitivamente era cruel con los Muto. ¿Por qué ahora? Si Atem se enteraba… Él definitivamente no podría continuar.

—… ¿Dijiste que Atem está vivo?

— Sí. Pero… Desapareció. — El rubio frunció el ceño. — Cuando lo estabilizaron, avisaron que anoche unos hombres armados llegaron, y que él había desaparecido.

—… Lo más probable es que esté con esos miserables. — Guardó sus armas en los bolsillos interiores de su abrigo. — Y yo lo voy a recuperar.

—… Jou…

— Yugi… Dile a mi hermana que volveré. — Sonrió con tristeza. — Pero tengo que ir. Ya fue muy cobarde mi parte no haber ido yo, que soy el padre de mi hija. Fue Atem, maldición. — Apretó los puños. —… Fue él… Y pagó por mi error. Es por eso que iré… Cuídense, no confíen en NADIE. Y batallen con TODO lo que tienen.

Yugi asintió mientras tomaba fervientemente la mano de Rebecca.

.

.

.

Anzu salió de la ducha. Necesitaba un baño para calmarse. Maldición, estaba tan cansada, pero debía seguir adelante. No podía permitir que Kaiba hiciera más daño. Todo el cariño que le tuvo a esa familia había desaparecido como si una ráfaga se lo hubiera llevado. Suspiró con pesadez cuando se colocó la bata y entró a su habitación.

— ¡Ah! — Pegó un grito cuando vio que el joven que reposaba en su cama estaba despierto, mirándola con interés desorientado. Se sonrojó, avergonzada y molesta. ¡Por Dios, estaba con una bata solamente! —… Pudiste haber sido más cordial y decir que estabas despierto, ¿sabes?

—… Perdón. — Dijo con la voz cansada. No lo culpaba, un segundo estuvo a punto de morir y luego estaba despierto como si nada. —… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y quién eres tú?

— Soy la doctora Anzu Mazaki. — Le sonrió.

—… ¿Doctora? — Repitió. —… Pero debes tener mi edad, es imposible.

— Es posible cuando no eres como los demás. — Fue al baño a vestirse. — Me pagaron desde muy pequeña la posibilidad de ser doctora, por lo tanto pude. Es extraño, y por eso no tienes mucha vida social, pero lo soy. — Terminó de colocarse sus jeans y su blusa. Salió para ver que el chico trataba de levantarse. — ¡No! ¡No te incorpores! Debes seguir en reposo. — Le pidió mientras lo acomodaba nuevamente en su cama. Atem soltó una maldición.

—… ¿Dónde estoy?

— En un lugar seguro. Confía en mí y en mis habilidades. — Trató de reconfortarlo.

—… Insisto que no pareces doctora. — Comentó aún con los ojos cansados. Estos luchaban para seguir abiertos. Anzu se rió un poco.

— Pero te aseguro que lo soy. — Se tornó seria. —… Ahora, pido que me digas tu nombre.

—…— La miró directamente a los ojos. Juró que anoche soñó con unos ojos zafiros como esos. —… ¿Qué pasó?

— Concéntrate. — Le pidió con voz suave. — Dime tu nombre. Te prometo que una vez que lo recuerdes, todo tendrá sentido en tu mente.

—…— Siguió mirándola hasta que se movió un poco. —… Soy Atem Muto. — Anzu no sabía si alegrase porque no daba indicios de amnesia o escandalizarse aún más porque seguía siendo enemigo de Kaiba.

— Es buena señal. — Se puso el estetoscopio y revisó los latidos de su corazón. — Pareces mejor de lo que esperaba.

—… ¿Qué pasó?

— Tuviste… Un accidente. — Se mordió el labio. — Un accidente en una avioneta.

El abrió más los ojos con sobresalto.

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

— _¡¿Qué demonios…?!_

_Un estruendo y una explosión cegó su vista en unos segundos junto con un incesante dolor en algunos sectores de su cuerpo._

— _¡Mai!_

_La avioneta se partió en dos, dejando un espacio que provocó que el chico cayera._

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

Mai…

Dios, Mai…

— ¿Recuerdas el accidente?

—… ¿Dónde está mi hermana? — Musitó para luego mirarla. — ¿Dónde está Mai…?

— Tra-Tranquilo, por favor…-

— ¡¿Dónde está Mai?! — Trató de levantarse a pesar del dolor.

— ¡Atem, por favor! — Lo agarró de los brazos. — Cálmate, de lo contrario te pondrás peor. — El tricolor la miró directamente a los ojos. — Te prometo, que traeré noticias de tu hermana.

—… Mai… Mai…— Susurraba consternado.

— Voy a buscarla, ¿sí? Descansa.

Atem se rindió, no tenía fuerzas para discutir con esa joven. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, con la angustia invadiendo su pecho. Anzu le inyectó un calmante y se sentó a su lado.

— Esto te ayudará a dormir mejor, ¿sí?

Él ya no dijo nada más… No podía ni tenía sentido hacerlo.

Solo quería saber de su hermana.

. . .

Anzu fue a trabajar un corto período con el fin de que no sospecharan de ella, así que cuando volvió, fue recibida por Kisara.

— Tengo la información de Mai Muto. — Anzu la miró con una sonrisa cansada. — Aunque claro, te la daré cuando comas. — Le extendió una bandeja. Tenía un jugo de frambuesa con un par de sándwiches. La ojiazul de cabellos oscuros se rió.

— Te lo agradezco, Kisara. — Se sentaron en el comedor y comenzó a comer. — ¿Qué pasó con Mai Muto?

Kisara se tornó seria.

—… Pasó algo muy raro en esa clínica de especialistas, Anzu.

La castaña le miró, confundida.

. . .

Gozaburo sonrió.

— Así que _él_ está aquí. Ahora todo tiene sentido, el por qué desapareció Atem y Mai Muto. — Seto y Tenma lo miraban fríamente mientras escuchaban. — Muy bien, Seto… Tendrás el honor de matar a ese hombre tú solo.

— ¿De quién se trata?

— No tienes por qué saberlo. — Se rió con crueldad. — Solo mátalo, y todos seremos felices.

Él asintió. No tenía que ser nadie en especial.

. . .

Anzu pegó un brinco cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación y recibió el cuerpo de Atem cayendo en sus brazos.

— ¡¿Qué haces, Atem?! No puedes moverte. — Lo ayudó a mantenerse de pie sujetándolo de los brazos. — No puedes, ni debes…-

—… Déjame ir. Los voy a matar. Uno por uno, ¡los voy a matar! — Trató de quitarla del camino, pero Anzu rodeó su torso con sus brazos.

— ¡Ni hablar! No irás a ningún lado. Sobreviviste por suerte, ¡por Dios! Deberías estar consciente que así ni siquiera llegarás al primer piso de este edificio. — Atem tensó la mandíbula.

—… Pero ellos… Pero ellos mataron a Mai…— Anzu gimió de dolor. El chico sujetaba con fuerza sus muñecas para apartarla. Tenía demasiada fuerza.

—… No, no es así…-

Atem la apartó con fuerza y ella se tambaleó. El tricolor se mareó y cayó sentado en la cama.

—… Si dices ser tan "antisocial" como dijiste… No podrías entender lo que se siente perder a las personas que amas… Perdí a mi hermana y mi sobrina… ¿Sabes lo que se siente…?

—…— Por su mente cruzaron Mokuba y Noah, provocando un escalofrío en su espina dorsal. —… Y-Yo…-

— ¡NO LO SABES! — Le gritó mirándola directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos violetas ardían de ira y sufrimiento. — ¡¿TU QUÉ MIERDA PODRÍAS ENTENDER?! Para ti, con tal de que un cuerpo respire es más que suficiente, pero no les interesa si esa persona quiere seguir viviendo o no. Si hubiese sabido que me quitarían a mi hermana y a mi sobrina…— Apretó los puños. — ¡HUBIESE PREFERIDO MORIR A QUE TÚ ME SALVARAS!

Anzu le siguió mirando, esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos. Él no podría entender su situación.

Mokuba.

Noah.

Seto.

Kisara.

Gozaburo.

Apartó sus ojos de él, porque estaba obviamente ofendida por su prejuicio. Ella velaba por la vida de los demás. Ella respetaba cuando se trataba de mentes suicidas.

No por algo su madre se quitó la vida y ella la descubrió muerta en su habitación.

Atem se dio cuenta del dolor que causó en el semblante de la joven doctora. Sus ojos azules se humedecieron y brillaron por las lágrimas, pero mantuvo una expresión fría. Pero no tenía por qué disculparse, ella tampoco sabía por lo que él había pasado.

—…— Iba a abrir la boca para agregar o descartar algo, pero Anzu se le adelantó.

— Mai no está muerta. — Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa. — Está viva, pero no tengo mucha información de ella, solo sé que desapareció de la clínica al igual que tú.

—… Pero el periódico que está allí. — Señaló el velador donde reposaba el objeto. — Dice que murió quemada. — La miró acusatoriamente con el ceño fruncido.

—…— Frunció el ceño. — Se nota que provienes de una zona llanera. — Suspiró. — Por si no lo sabías, los periódicos no siempre dicen la verdad. Solo dicen lo que les conviene. — Se cruzó de brazos para sentarse en frente de él. — Así que te aseguro de que ella no está muerta. Te pusiste peor por el shock en el que te encuentras. — Sacó del cajón unas pastillas. Se las ofreció sin mirarlo. — Toma una. — Ordenó. — Lo único bueno de esto es que te recuperas con facilidad y rapidez.

—…— No tenía mucho que decir. Anzu fue amable hasta que metió la pata con las cosas que había dicho. Ahora era una simple doctora fría que simplemente lo atendía en su departamento. Un momento… ¿Por qué…?— ¿Por qué no estoy en un hospital?

—…— Finalmente lo miró, mostrando cierto malestar en su persona. —… Porque quise protegerte.

—… ¿De qué? ¿Por qué? A ti no te conozco. — Frunció el ceño.

—… Cuando te salvé y te dejé en tu habitación, llegaron unos hombres armados al hospital con claras intenciones.

— Matarme.

— Sí. — Cerró los ojos unos segundos y volvió a mirarlo. — Honestamente fue casualidad atenderte, pero luego de darme cuenta de qué pasaba, te traje aquí.

—… Ya veo… Quisieron matarme a mí, y a Mai. No fue ningún accidente el que la avioneta se partiera.

—… Concuerdo contigo…— Atem la miró. — Es decir, ¿cómo de un segundo a otro una avioneta se parte en dos?

—… Lo hicieron para matarnos.

. . .

Seto entró a la habitación del hotel con sigilo. Vio el bulto que descansaba en la cama y sacó una soga.

—…— Estaba a punto de agarrarlo cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, luego un rodillazo en su columna, haciéndolo caer en la cama.

La silueta le apuntó con un arma.

— No me sorprende que me mandaran a matar. — Escuchó una voz familiar.

—…— No podía ser. Lo habían mandado a matar un conocido. —… Jonouchi.

El rubio, al oír esa voz, se paralizó. Prendió las luces y lo miró de frente.

—… Seto Kaiba. — Murmuró con sorpresa, aunque luego se convirtió la sorpresa en rabia. — ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir a matarme cuando te salvé años atrás?!

—… No sabía que eras tú. Solo me dijeron que te matara, nada más.

— ¡¿Cómo puedo creerte?!

— No es mi problema que me creas.

—… ¿Tuviste algo que ver con la avioneta?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo eso?

—…— Presionó el arma en la frente del castaño, aunque este ni se inmutó. — Allí, estaba mi mujer y su hermano, que es mi mejor amigo, maldito bastardo.

—… ¿Mai es tu mujer?

—… Lo era. Porque ahora está muerta. — Bajó el arma en un descuido.

Sin embargo, Seto no se aprovechó de la situación. Hace años, él estuvo a punto de morir en el llano, pero Jonouchi lo había salvado. Si bien eran amigos que no se llevaban bien, seguían siendo compañeros.

—… Yo a ti te debo la vida, Katsuya. — Se incorporó y lo miró. — Y por eso, te ayudaré y te diré algo que nos beneficie a ambos.

El rubio lo miró.

. . .

— Mai y yo nos criamos por separado. Mi madre cuidó de mí y de mi hermano Yugi en el llano y mi padre crio a mi hermana en la ciudad. Hasta que cumplí 16, no supe de su existencia. Me enteré cuando mi padre falleció por estar enfermo del corazón. — Anzu le escuchaba atenta. Él la miró unos segundos para volver a mirar sus manos, recordando todas las veces que estuvieron bañadas de sangre. — Hasta ese entonces, mi madre era la dueña de la hacienda _El Nilo_. Yo era el heredero, hasta que Mai vino porque no tenía a donde ir. En un principio la odié. — Sonrió con tristeza. — Pero me acerqué más a ella gracias a Jonouchi.

—… ¿Jonouchi?

— Un amigo de infancia. — Sonrió con melancolía. — Él se enamoró de ella y apenas cumplieron los 18, se casaron. — Anzu estaba impactada, no podía creer que hicieran una locura como esa. — O al menos… Eso quisieron. — Atem apretó los puños. — El día de la boda, Mai fue acusada de cargos falsos, como torturas, la muerte de Esmeralda…-

— ¿Quién es Esmeralda?

El tricolor se quiso morder la lengua. Había hablado de más. Ese tema…

No lo habla nadie, y el hecho de que lo haya mencionado, había sido sin querer.

—… Una amiga muy cercana, pero murió. — Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo un sabor amargo en la boca.

Anzu hizo una mueca, tocó un hilo sensible de su persona.

—… En fin, como la justicia del pueblo era una mierda, no pudieron hacer nada en la defensa de Mai. Así que tuvimos que huir. Jonouchi, Mai, Yugi, Honda, Rebecca, Shizuka y yo. Pero en ese período de huida, también asesinaron a mi madre. — Suspiró. — Fueron unos malditos bastardos que se hacían llamar nuestros amigos, pero solo jugaron con nosotros porque querían quedarse con la hacienda.

—… ¿Por qué _El Nilo_ es tan importante? — Atem la miró.

—… Porque esa hacienda… Posee petróleo. Como lo llaman ellos, el oro negro.

— Dios mío…— Tanta muerte… ¿Por petróleo? Si bien sabía que era codiciado por el país, y sobre todo por Gozaburo Kaiba… Entonces, las piezas encajaron. —… Tú eras el heredero, tu hermana…

— Nos quisieron quitar del camino. Por esa razón… Estoy aquí… Mai… Y mi sobrina…

—… Te dejaré descansar, tienes que recuperarte pronto e ir a buscarlas.

—… Gracias, Anzu. — Se relajó un poco. La joven no era peligrosa, así que decidió calmarse con su presencia.

Ella le sonrió un poco y salió de la habitación.

Atem se permitió dejar caer en la cama. Estaba devastado, no eran las heridas externas… No lo eran…

Era el dolor de perder tantas personas…

Dios, nunca conoció a su padre, pero su madre siempre le dijo lo bueno que fue, si se separaron fue porque fueron amenazados de muerte para ello.

Bakura se llamaba su "amigo"… Maldito infeliz… Había secuestrado a la hija de Mai… A una bebé de tan solo un mes, ¡maldita sea…!

Y Esmeralda…

Se llevó la mano hacia su rostro. Como detestaba recordar eso. Pero le era inevitable. Ella fue su amiga, su hermana, su madre, su delirio, su dolor, su rabia, su condena.

El amor de su vida.

Ella lo fue todo.

Y Bakura la había matado.

_-H-a-c-e—C-i-n-c-o—M-e-s-e-s-_

_La joven de cabellos largos, negros y ojos azules apuntó con la escopeta al hombre. Disparó sin vacilar y corrió hacia la persona que yacía en el suelo._

— _¡Atem! ¿Te encuentras bien? — Lo levantó un poco y recostó su cabeza en su regazo._

_El ojivioleta abrió con esfuerzo los ojos. Le habían disparado en el hombro, y pudo haber muerto, de no ser porque ella llegó. Sonrió con dolor._

— _¿Te parece que lo estoy?_

_Ella se rió con suavidad mientras se rompía la camisa para envolver su herida._

— _Te llevaré a casa de Jonouchi para que te curen, yo tengo algo que hacer…— Su expresión se tornó seria. —… Y cuando lo haga, te diré algo que desconoces._

—… _¿Qué es? — Esmeralda sonrió y acarició su cabello._

— _Es sobre Bakura. — El tricolor frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tenía que ver su amigo en esto? —… Pero no estoy segura, si lo confirmo… Te lo diré todo._

_Él asintió._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Pero ella nunca volvió, cuando él apenas pudo ponerse de pie la fue a buscar, y encontraron su cadáver cerca del pantano. Su pecho tenía espantosas marcas, junto con sus brazos ensangrentados. La habían dejado allí con las venas abiertas para que muriera allí, ensangrentada, sin poder moverse.

Cuando revisaron los golpes, marcas, incluso mordidas en su cuerpo junto con señales de puñaladas y cortadas, la realidad lo golpeó.

La habían violado antes de morir.

Él era de esos tipos que no lloraban, que a pesar de todo, hacían lo imposible para mantenerse al margen de la situación. Pero la muerte de Esmeralda le había causado tanto dolor, que hasta el día de hoy aún no se recuperaba de ello. Primera y última vez que lloró por alguien, ella nunca mereció algo así. Esmeralda fue el pilar principal de su vida, una joven que había sufrido mucho por el abandono de sus padres, así que se había criado con él y con Yugi. Cuando crecieron, se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en frente, y jamás se sintió tan dichoso cuando ella también correspondió sus sentimientos. Incluso fue ella quien le convenció de dejar el estúpido odio que sintió por Mai al principio.

Porque Esmeralda fue la mejor amiga de Mai cuando llegó a la hacienda.

Y si había alguien que comprendía su dolor de haberla perdido, era su hermana.

Y por eso la rubia se había convertido en un pilar importante en su vida también, porque lo hacía seguir adelante.

"_Esmeralda no hubiese querido verte así."_

Sonrió con tristeza. Siempre le decía eso cuando le daban ganas de tirar todo a la mierda. Estaba seguro, que si Esmeralda estuviese en este momento, hubiera evitado el secuestro de la hija de Mai.

—… No tienes idea de cuánto te necesito ahora. — Murmuró al aire.

"_Es sobre Bakura."_

Bakura. El maldito infeliz que fue su "amigo".

Pero él lo sabía.

Comprendía todo.

Bakura estaba detrás de algo grande, entre eso, unos hombres que querían matarlo a él y a Mai, de quién no tenía noticias.

Estaba seguro que había sido él quien secuestró a su sobrina.

Y _apostaría_ su vida…

De que fue ÉL quien abusó de Esmeralda y la asesinó.

Tensó la mandíbula.

No descansaría en paz… No podía morir…

Porque lo mataría primero.

_Continuará…_

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAN! El pasado de Atem ha sido revelado, junto con recuerdos muy dolorosos. Estoy seguro que algunos de ustedes conocen a Esmeralda. Es mi OC que pertenece al fic "Una Decisión", para quienes no lo conocen, léanlo si quieren, les dejo el summary:**

**"Siempre correrá odio por tus venas, faraón. Todo a causa de tu mujer". Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Dartz... Él nunca imaginó que estuvo casado con la mujer que creó el Sello de Orichalcos... Ahora tenía que elegir... Entre su primer amor, que lo hizo caer en la oscuridad... O su destino y luz, que lo guió y protegió de las sombras... Una Decisión. (OCXAtemXAnzu)**

**Algunos notarán que en este fic Esmeralda es muy diferente a "Una Decisión", es porque en este fic ella es buena, se podría decir que es su personalidad de "qué hubiera pasado" si no hubiera pasado por cosas tan traumáticas y sufribles como esas. Aquí no es la excepción, pero aquí desde niña se crió como parte de la familia de Atem.**

**Les digo enseguida que Atem no confundiría a Anzu con Esmeralda, primero, porque son muy diferentes, segundo, porque es muy cliché que el protagonista haya amado a alguien y que en medio del dolor se imagine a esa chica en la otra que lo ama, es como "Ugh…", me desagrada xD Y tercero, esto es REVOLUTION/VANISH SHIPPING PURO! Así que todo está bien, sin mencionar que habrá muchas muertes, entre ellas las de los personajes principales (No solo son Atem&amp;Anzu) Así que prepárense para llorar XD Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Rossana's Mind.**


	4. Tensión

**Hola, chicos! Volviendo con este fic tan bueno, les recuerdo que la idea no me pertenece, me inspiré de una novela llamada La Tormenta, que por cierto le hice muchísimas modificaciones, pues en realidad, los personajes tienen roles completamente OC.**

**Si son de los que les encanta leer, o ver historias que aunque sean sufridas pero que tengan un romance que valgan la pena, les recomiendo esta, es para morirse de un ataque al corazón con cada cosa que pasa XD**

**Vayamos al capítulo!**

Capítulo 3: _Tensión._

—… Cuando huimos de la hacienda, del pueblo y dejando a mi madre atrás, creímos que así a ella no la tocarían, pero cuando volví, me dieron la noticia de su muerte.

—…— Anzu le escuchaba atenta. — Debió ser horrible.

—… Lo fue. Agradezco no haber visto su cadáver, no creo haberlo soportado.

—…— Cerró con fuerza los ojos, recordando el suicidio de su madre y el asesinato de esos dos pequeños les partía el alma. —… Comprendo lo que es perder a una madre.

—… ¿Qué le sucedió?

La castaña hubiese querido decirle que no le gustaba hablar del tema, pero honestamente, este chico le estaba contando cosas que quizás jamás había compartido con nadie, y ella tampoco compartía su dolor con las personas que quería, así que un poco de desahogo no le vendría mal.

—… Mi padre la causó un daño tan grande, que ella no pudo soportarlo. — Sonrió con tristeza. — Y se quitó la vida. Yo volvía de la escuela de medicina cuando la encontré… muerta. — Se mordió el labio.

—… Lo siento.

— También yo. — Él le sonrió un poco, transmitiéndole su malestar. Ella le agradeció la comprensión. —… ¿Tu hermana estaba embarazada cuando huyeron?

—…— Dejó de sonreír y miró sus manos. — Sí. Lo estaba, Jonouchi estaba angustiado de esta huida. Trataron de matarnos muchas veces, y casi siempre pensábamos que sería nuestro fin, pero logramos salir adelante. Miles de bastardos… Queriendo matarnos solo… Por petróleo.

—… Pues sí. Estaríamos hablando de una fortuna.

— Así es. — La miró con melancolía. — Solo por dinero… Mi vida se hizo pedazos.

Kaiba.

Maldito Kaiba. Ese miserable que solo quería poder, utilizando a Seto mediante las amenazas de que podrían hacerle algo a Kisara. Lo usaban como a un títere.

—… ¿Crees que la bebé esté bien? Digo, era una recién nacida…

— Las circunstancias de su nacimiento no fueron las mejores. Mai tuvo que dar a luz a su hija en medio de la sabana, acompañada de Jonouchi mientras yo y los demás tratábamos de evitar que los encontraran. — Sonrió con tristeza. — Yo… Me siento tan sucio como esos miserables. He matado a tantas personas que ya ni siquiera recuerdo la cantidad… Siempre tuve y tendré las manos manchadas de sangre. No me siento mejor que ellos.

—… Lo hiciste para protegerlos. — Lo miró con dolor. — Yo también… Sería capaz de matar a las personas que quieren hacerle daño a la gente que amo. No eres inferior a ellos, tampoco eres como ellos. Son momentos de instinto, no puedes evitarlo. Mucho menos cuando eres criado en esas zonas, desde que eres un niño debes saber cuidarte si no quieres morir, ¿verdad?

—…— La miró en silencio varios segundos. —… Pues sí. Yo… Estoy seguro de que encontraré a Mai, ahora que me has dicho que está viva… Sé que podré hacerlo, porque ella resistirá, ella es fuerte. Siempre lo ha sido. Nunca cuestionó mis decisiones, tampoco lo que podríamos afrontar. Siempre me siguió, al lado de Jonouchi. Nunca se rindió, aún menos cuando tuvo a su niña, estaba débil luego del parto y aun así… Resistió.

—… ¿Sabes quién se la llevó? ¿Algunos de esos hombres mafiosos o…?

—… No. — Su rostro cambio, frunció el ceño y sus ojos oscurecieron del rencor. — Fue… Una persona que jamás creí que nos traicionaría de esa manera por dinero.

—…

— Fue uno de mis mejores amigos, Bakura.

— "_Bakura-kun…"_

—… Yo… Lo odié cuando destrozó mi vida de tal manera que jamás creí que volvería a respirar, pero cuando se llevó a mi sobrina… Fue como si me hubiesen arrancado el corazón. Estoy… muerto en vida.

—… Pero… Eso es horrible…— Negó con la cabeza. No podía procesar la situación, su cabeza daba vueltas. Tantas personas que ella y él quisieron se volvieron unos traidores.

—… Miserables, mentirosos, hipócritas. — Suspiró, controlando su ira.

El recuerdo de Esmeralda era como una herida abierta que jamás se cerraría.

—… Admito que… Quiero encontrar a Bakura y matarlo con mis propias manos. — Anzu no dijo nada, no lo juzgaría. No estaba segura si ella sería capaz de eso, pero Atem había pasado por muchísimo dolor. Tanto, que ya ni le importaba ser un asesino. — Porque él me arrebató todo lo que más amé en mi vida.

—… Tienes a tu hermana y a gente que te espera en tu hacienda. No puedes rendirte ahora.

Atem la miró.

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

_El joven estaba sentado en la hierba seca que quemaba el fuerte sol, pero a él no le importaba, miraba con melancolía el río. Tenía unas espantosas ganas de lanzarse y morir._

_Se había enterado recientemente de la verdad._

— _No te atrevas a hacer lo que estoy pensando._

_No se giró, esperó a que Mai se sentara a su lado._

— _Escucha, Atem… Sé que es difícil…_

— _¡No lo sabes! — La miró con impotencia y un sufrimiento tan profundo que su hermana entrecerró la mirada, incapaz de verlo así, y miró sus puños apretados. — Yo… Como un imbécil… Le confié todos mis secretos y planes a Bakura… Y ahora me entero que…_

—… _Puede ser un maldito bastardo, pero no es seguro que él le haya hecho eso a Esmeralda…-_

— _Lo es. Es verdad… Cuando me lo encontré, lo encontré asesinando a un hombre de la misma forma que lo hizo con ella. Lo apuñalaron y le cortaron las venas como ella._

—…

—… _Les aseguré la muerte a muchas personas… Y yo nunca lo supe. — Se abrazó las piernas. La muerte de la joven de cabellos negros le atormentaba como un fantasma. Tenía pesadillas y gritaba en medio de ellas, suplicando que ella despertara, que estuviera viva._

—… _Esmeralda no hubiese querido que estuvieras así._

—…— _La miró. Mai tenía los ojos llorosos, la pelinegra fue su mejor amiga, su pilar de apoyo, pero ya no estaba. Estaban ambos derrumbados. Sin embargo, los ojos violetas de la joven brillaban con determinación._

— _Ella hubiese querido que siguiéramos luchando, que hiciéramos justicia, que limpiáramos las tumbas de cada víctima._

_Atem le siguió mirando en silencio._

— _Debes seguir por ella, por mí, por Jonouchi, por…— Se llevó ambas manos a su vientre aun plano. —… No puedes retroceder, ya tomaste este camino. Afronta las consecuencias de tus decisiones._

_-E-n-d-s-_

— Atem. — Regresó a la realidad. — No te preocupes, yo… Yo te voy a ayudar. Lo prometo, haré lo que sea que esté a mi alcance para hacerlo. Tienes que reponerte y salir de aquí.

— Eso es lo que quiero pero…— Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió mientras tocaba sus vendas. — No sé si para ese entonces, las encuentre con vida.

— No desistas ahora, tienes que seguir.

— ¡No podré hacerlo sin…!

— TIENES que hacerlo. — Le interrumpió. Sus puños se apretaron.

Noah.

Mokuba.

—… Todos hemos perdido personas amadas. Y aun así seguimos paradas, mirando hacia adelante. — Frunció el ceño. — Así es la vida.

— Así NO es la vida. No lo digas de esa forma. No sabes lo que es poner todo en juego. — Se incorporó un poco. — ¿Ves esto? — Le mostró cicatrices de balas y heridas de armas blancas que estaban en su pecho y brazos. — Recibí una vez siete balazos, y sobreviví, todo con tal de proteger a las personas que uno ama. — Ambos se desafiaron con la mirada. — Tú no entenderías lo que es amar tanto a personas que de verdad valen la pena dar la vida. Aunque el peligro nos persigue, y la muerte nos atrape, uno podría morir en paz… Porque pudiste protegerlos.

— ¡Pues lamento decirte…!— Se puso de pie. — ¡Que yo no he tenido la bendición de ser amada de esa forma! ¡Ni tampoco he podido llegar a tiempo de proteger…!— Su voz se quebró.

Maldita sea, ¡cómo dolía!

Ella no pudo proteger a esas criaturas.

Porque fue débil.

Porque no se había dado cuenta a tiempo.

No llegó a tiempo.

Con su madre tampoco.

Nunca pudo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se llevaba una mano fría su frente que hervía del estrés y un poco de fiebre.

—… Anzu…-

Leves golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron. Anzu suspiró mientras volvía a reponer su mirada profesional entre paciente y médico. Ese chico estaba logrando que su alma se abriera y si continuaba así, terminaría siendo descubierta y destrozada en el proceso.

—… Pasa, Kisara.

La joven de cabellos plateados entró. Agradeció que fuera la única en escuchar que Anzu había levantado la voz. Estuvo a punto de confesar algo que no debía saber NADIE. Mucho menos el chico de allí, que lograba doblegar el corazón de la pobre castaña.

—… Tienes visitas, Anzu.

—… No estoy para recibir a nadie. — Contestó molesta. No estaba de humor para nada.

—… Es importante, Anzu. — Su voz tembló, llamando la atención de su amiga. —… Ve.

Ella se le quedó mirando unos segundos hasta que accedió y salió de la habitación. Kisara observó a Atem, y este le devolvió la mirada con confusión. La ojiazul le miró con tristeza y un poco de rabia.

—… No sabes de qué hablas.

— ¿Qué?

—… Dije, que no sabes de qué hablas. Tú no entiendes, y ojalá que no lo hagas, pero te recomiendo que mejor cierres la boca cuando quieras decirle esas cosas a Anzu. Aunque no lo parezca, es más frágil de lo que aparenta.

Dicho esto, Kisara abandonó la habitación, dejando al chico reflexionando.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con él?

Desde la traición de Bakura, se prometió que jamás se abriría con extraños, y ahora conocía a esa doctora y le contaba toda su historia como su fuese de la mayor confianza. Aunque ella también le confesó algo profundo y fuerte: Un suicidio.

—… Debió ser doloroso. — Murmuró.

.

.

.

Anzu se paralizó, su corazón comenzó a bombear con tanta fuerza que temía que su visita escuchara sus latidos.

—… Kaiba. — Escupió el apellido con desdén.

El hombre con bigote se giró y la miró.

— Tú y yo debemos hablar, Anzu.

.

.

.

— Así que tu padre… ¿Hizo todo esto? Seto, creí que tú…

— Tengo las manos atadas, idiota. — Seto le miró con mala cara. — Tuve que sacrificar a dos personas por salvar a otras dos que aprecio mucho, hasta daría mi vida por ellas.

—… Pero tu padre…

— Ni me recuerdes que ese hijo de perra es mi padre, a él tampoco le gusta recordarlo. — Se sentó en la cama. — Es mi trabajo para protegerles. Hago mi trabajo sin discutir, sin preguntar, y te ganas un centenar de billetes que me dejan aún más vacío.

—… ¿Qué más sabes de la organización o mafia? Como sea. — El rubio chasqueó la lengua.

— Ese maldito es más ambicioso que cualquiera, no tiene enemigos, porque a todos los mata. Es simple y ya. Gozaburo Kaiba… Un maldito hijo de puta, es lo que es. Y no perdona la traición. Así que cuando se entere de que te di esta información, siendo su hijo o no, terminaré tres metros bajo tierra, al igual que tú.

— No tiene por qué enterarse.

— Tiene oídos y ojos por doquier. Lo conozco bien, pero no sus movimientos, confía más en Tenma, un imbécil que es su mano derecha. Hay hombres aquí, esperando a que traiga tu cabeza llena de piojos a la mesa de Gozaburo.

— ¡No tengo piojos, maldito bastardo!

— Mmph. — Sonrió con arrogancia. Jonouchi no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Extrañaba esas peleas.

— Y… ¿Me matarás? — Se cruzó de brazos.

—… No. — Suspiró. — Te debo la vida, es lo mínimo que debería hacer por un idiota como tú. Pero estoy en peligro, es el segundo trabajo que no he podido cumplir. Y al parecer, es al amiguito que estás buscando.

—… ¿A Atem?

— Sí, un hombre lo sacó de allí. — Dijo, recordando una sombra vestida de negro con una gorra. — Se lo llevaron en una ambulancia. Muy astuto, quien quiera que haya sido.

—… ¿No me estás mintiendo verdad?

— Ese chico no está en sus manos, Jou. Al menos, no por el momento. Si te digo esto, es porque ahora todos corremos peligro. Dime, ¿por qué quisieron matar a tu mujer y a ese tal Atem?

—… Son Mutos. Son herederos de El Nilo. Una hacienda que por debajo tiene una gran cantidad de petróleo.

— ¡Ja! — Se rió sin ganas. — Ahora todo tiene sentido. — Se rió con ironía mientras se ponía de pie.

—… Ayúdame, Seto. — El castaño le miró, indiferente, como siempre. — Sabes cada cosa que pasa, podrías ayudarme, y de paso, ser libre junto con las personas que quieres proteger.

—… Bien. — Sonrió con maldad.

Su padre le pagaría cada una de las cosas que hizo.

.

.

.

— Anzu, me has tratado de forma muy dura. ¿Acaso tu madre te dijo…?

— No te atrevas a mencionar a mi madre, Gozaburo. Es un tema prohibido, tú lo sabes. Además, tarde o temprano tendría que enterarme. — Se encogió de hombros y le sonrió cínicamente. — El temblor de todas las personas que te ven, tus hombres armados… Seto. Todo está claro.

— Es el poder que poseo, es normal que provoque respeto y a la vez enemistades. Soy un hombre honrado, de lo único que me siento decepcionado fue hacerte médico y que tú lo valores tan poco. — Anzu soltó una carcajada seca y sarcástica.

— Esa en MI línea, Kaiba. — Se cruzó de brazos. — Me hice médico por tus billetes manchados de sangre. ¿Honor? Eso lo dices de la boca para afuera. Tu respuesta no me sorprende. ¡Solo mierda sale de tu boca!

— ¡Anzu! ¡Me ofende que me hables de esa manera!

— ¡¿Te ofende?! — Soltó un resoplido. — Debería darte vergüenza, y ganas de matarte por quitarle la vida a dos niños inocentes. — Susurró, entrecerrando la mirada. Gozaburo la miró, horrorizado. — Tú tuviste que ver con la muerte de Noah y de Mokuba, ¿no es así?

— La tragedia de ellos no tiene por qué…

— Claro que sí, porque a pesar de ser niños, fueron listos, te descubrieron, no se dejaron manejar por ti. Eres jefe de una organización criminal. De la mafia. — Apretó los puños. — Y estás utilizando a tu propio hijo, a quien lo tienes amenazado con la mujer que ama… ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Seto y a Kisara? — Sus ojos azules destilaban furia.

— Por Dios, Anzu. Esa mujerzuela es lo que es. Una arrastrada, y Seto se dio cuenta a tiempo y decidió trabajar conmigo, nada más.

¡¿Cómo tenía el descaro de mentirle de esa forma?!

—… Bien. — Su sonrisa se volvió fría, calculadora. — Nunca lo vas a reconocer. Bien. — Caminó hacia la puerta y lo miró. — Vete de aquí.

— ¡Me insultas! ¡¿Y luego me haces esto?! — Vociferó furioso.

Anzu dio un respingo, si Atem los escuchaba, estaría en problemas.

— Baja la voz, ¿no que te importa tanto tu imagen de hombre correcto? ¿Qué pensarán mis vecinos?

—…— Suspiró y se acercó a ella para agarrarla de los hombros. — ¿Por qué no vienes a vivir conmigo? — Anzu lo miró, espantada.

—… Jamás.

— Podríamos devolver el tiempo, que todo sea como antes.

— La muerte de mi madre y la de esos niños no podrá ser reversible. — Se zafó se su agarre. — Quiero una vida, y la construyo con mis manos.

— Pero vivirías como una reina conmigo.

— Quiero valerme por lo que soy. — Dios, sentía sus ojos arder. No quería llorar, no lo haría en frente de él. — Vete, Kaiba.

—… Bien. Como quieras. — Negó con la cabeza, estaba a punto de salir cuando se detuvo y la miró. — Pero contéstame algo. ¿Tú atendiste al hombre que sufrió ese accidente de la avioneta? Creo que se llamaba Atem Muto. — La castaña se tensó. — Mírame a los ojos, Anzu. — La ojiazul le enfrentó con la mirada. — ¿Tuviste algo que ver con la fuga de ese sujeto?

—…

— ¿Por qué no contestas? Fuiste tú, ¿verdad?

— No entiendo por qué me preguntas eso. Atiendo muchas emergencias todos los días, no esperes a que me aprenda tantos nombres.

— Ha estado en las noticias y periódicos, Anzu. Es imposible que no lo sepas.

— He estado ocupada, no tengo tiempo para otras cosas que no sea salvar vidas.

— Pues, tuvo un accidente como ese, sobrevivió, y luego se lo llevaron en una ambulancia robada.

— Bien, sí. Lo salvé, ¿y qué?

— ¿Qué me estás ocultando? — Maldición, parecía que él podía ver a través de ella.

— Mi vida privada, tal vez. — Bufó. — Pareces un maldito psicópata. No tengo por qué decirte cada cosa que hago todos los días.

— Ajá.

— ¿Y por qué el interés por ese tal Muto?

— Porque… Quería saber lo que pasó con él.

— Bien, no lo sé. La última vez que lo vi estaba muy delicado, dicen que fue trasladado a otro centro de salud sin permiso. — Sonrió con malicia. — Dime, ¿lo estás buscando para matarlo?

— Me duele que pienses así de mí.

— Basta, Kaiba. — Lo miró con desdén. — Basta. Deja de disimula, yo ya sé todo.

— Ay, Anzu…

— ¡Vete ya!

— ¿No necesitas nada? ¿Estás bien de dinero?

— ¡No quiero nada de ti! — Le abrió la puerta. — Adiós.

Este suspiró y se fue.

Anzu se tambaleó y se abrazó a sí misma mientras las lágrimas finalmente escaparon libres de sus ojos zafiros. Sintió a Kisara tocar su espalda y la guió al sofá. Lloró solo un par de minutos, se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y suspiró.

— Escuché todo. — Confesó.

—… ¿Atem lo hizo?

— No. Minutos después decidí vigilarlo, pero ya estaba dormido.

Ella suspiró, aliviada. Se había salvado de una grande.

.

.

.

— Muy bien, tengo una idea. Pero dolerá como los mil demonios.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó el rubio mientras terminaba de vestirse. No huiría en pijama, sería extraño y sospechoso.

— Cuando escuches el disparo, vete. Sal por atrás, y yo vuelvo a ponerme en contacto contigo. — Dijo mientras le extendía un trozo de papel para que anotara su número.

El rubio obedeció y escribió rápidamente una dirección y un teléfono para que se mantuvieran en contacto.

— Listo, te…-— Calló al ver que Seto presionaba la punta del revólver contra su pierna derecha. — ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

— Hay que hacerlo creíble, ¿no crees? Me cansé de solo matar, hay que ponerle algo de acción a esta mierda.

— ¡¿Estás loco?!

— Tal vez lo esté. Soy un Kaiba después de todo. — Sonrió con ironía mientras le quitaba el seguro.

— ¡Espera…!

El disparo resonó por todo el edificio.

— ¡AAAAHHH! ¡MIERDA! ¡MALDITA SEA, PUTA MADRE! — Maldijo mientras apretaba los dientes.

Jonouchi miaba horrorizado el agujero que comenzaba a sangrar.

— ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAS, IMBÉCIL?! ¡VETE!

El rubio, aun conmocionado, salió corriendo a toda velocidad, agarrando su propia arma en caso de emergencias. Seto se incorporó con esfuerzo y lanzó un par de disparos hacia la pared, si seguían escuchando, el plan funcionaría.

Disparó una última vez y como pudo se puso de pie para ir a buscar a sus camaradas.

Mientras tanto, Jonouchi corría por el estacionamiento hasta que se ocultó en los arbustos, viendo la camioneta negra que estaba allí, rodeada de hombres vestidos de negro. Un par de minutos después, apareció Seto.

— ¡¿Qué MIERDA hacen ustedes, eh?! ¡Hubo un puto tiroteo y ustedes como si nada! El muy desgraciado me disparó. ¡Vayan por él! Tomó el camino hacia el centro, según vi.

Tenma y los otros asintieron y se subieron a la camioneta. Seto, antes de salir, miró de reojo la figura de Jonouchi y le hizo una seña para que siguiera corriendo.

Él obedeció y se perdió entre las sombras.

—… "_Espérame, Kisara…"_— Jadeó el castaño de ojos azules. Le dolía la maldita pierna. — _"Espérame tú también, Anzu. Esto ya se acabará…"_

.

.

.

— Hola, socio.

Marik sonrió. Le debía demasiado a ese maldito bastardo. No por algo le pagó la fianza más costosa de la historia. Miró a Bakura sonreírle son malicia y le mostró algo que le dejó impactado.

A su lado, había un cuerpo sentado en una silla de ruedas. Estaba completamente vendado, incluso su rostro. Parecía una momia, pensó. Por las curvas y la forma, supuso que era una mujer.

—… Hey, Bakura… ¿Te importa si te pregunto qué rayos es eso? — Se rió.

La persona vendada, que solo se le permitían ver sus ojos, estos últimos se le llenaron de lágrimas de dolor y de terror. Sus quemaduras dolían y abrasaban su cuerpo.

—… Oh, ¿esto? — Agarró con fuerza la nuca de la mujer. Esta gimió de dolor, pero se escuchó como un murmullo al tener vendas presionando sus labios. — Adivina quién este despojo humano. Si le quitas las vendas, está irreconocible. El accidente le sirvió. Ahora sí que es algo deforme y asqueroso, ¡pensar que quise acostarme con ella!

— ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es?

— Una Muto. Es Mai… Muto. — Se rió a carcajada limpia. — O por lo menos… Lo que queda de ella.

_Continuará…_

"**La verdad es demasiado horrible, demasiado brutal. Quisiera regresar el tiempo."**

**Fuerte el capítulo, un Atem destrozado, una Anzu que oculta más secretos de lo que aparenta, una Kisara que no siente más que dolor, un Jonouchi desesperado, un Seto leal, lo que queda de Mai y el fantasma de Esmeralda.**

**Les digo que Atem, Anzu, Jonouchi, Kisara, Seto y Mai son los personajes principales de esta historia, les aviso enseguida que algunos de ellos morirán, sé que es doloroso, pero así son estos fics, para querer cortarte las venas XD De acuerdo, estoy bromeando, no se lo tomen literal DX**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y los haya dejado impactados.**

**Rossana's Mind.**

**¿Reviews?**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

**¿Quieres comunicarte más rápido conmigo? Ponle me gusta a mi página de Facebook "Rossana's Mind" cuando seamos más o menos 10, comenzaré a publicar historias originales que son MÍAS, creadas por mí y solo por mí. Comenzaré con los cómics si les interesa.**


	5. ¡¿Traición!

**Hola, chicos! Volviendo al trabajo! Ugh, seré honesta, me siento del asco, pero escribiré para relajarme un rato, odio a la mayoría de mis profesores, que horror… Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo**

**VAYAMOS AL CAP!**

Capítulo 4: _¡¿Traición?!_

Atem suspiró. Terminó de vestirse, pues la castaña le había dicho que había traído sus ropas y las había lavado. Salió de la habitación silenciosamente y se sintió un poco mal cuando vio a la joven durmiendo incómodamente en el sofá. Tenía unas ojeras que demostraban lo exhausta que estaba. Se arrodilló para analizar a la joven.

Era hermosa.

Tendría que ser un idiota para no notarlo. La chica era bella, no se podía negar. Pero también irradiaba una tristeza tan notoria, que por esa misma razón, él decidió compartir su historia con ella. Anzu tampoco había pasado por muchas cosas lindas. El suicidio de su madre, y algo que definitivamente quería olvidar, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle qué era.

Él comprendía su espacio.

Porque él tampoco quería hablar de un tema en especial.

Esmeralda.

Negó con la cabeza. No, no debía deprimirse, tampoco rendirse. Tenía que hacer justicia, vengar la muerte de la joven pelinegra, salvar a su hermana y a su sobrina. Miró una vez más a la castaña con tristeza y acarició su cabello.

— Gracias por todo, Anzu. Pero si sigo aquí, lo más probable es que te maten también.

La joven le había ayudado, después de todo. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era alejarse de ella y dejar que siguiera viviendo y fuera feliz. Se colocó de pie y abandonó el departamento.

.

.

.

— ¿Anzu?

— ¿Mm?

— ¡Ay, Anzu! — Se quejó Kisara mientras la veía incorporarse torpemente del sofá. Anzu se frotó los ojos con fuerza. — ¡Deja de hacer esto, por Dios! No has dormido más de tres horas… Deberías descansar.

— Tengo que trabajar, Kisara. No insistas.

— Yo trabajo contigo, pero a ti no te respetan tus días libres.

— Las emergencias nunca esperan, Kisara…— Negó con la cabeza. — No insistas. — Vio el reloj. — ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste?!

— ¡Porque necesitabas dormir! — Le ofreció una taza de café. La castaña se la quitó de las manos molesta y se lo bebió rápidamente mientras se dirigía a su habitación para revisar a su paciente y sacar ropa para ducharse y vestirse.

Abrió la puerta y alzó una ceja cuando vio que la cama estaba vacía. Dirigió su vista al baño.

— ¿Atem? — Caminó a la puerta y tocó un par de veces. — ¿Estás ahí?

Oh, no…

Abrió la puerta del baño y se horrorizó al ver que estaba vacía. Miró por todos lados y la cesta donde estaba la ropa limpia del joven ya no estaba.

—… ¡Kisara! — Se volteó a ver a su amiga con pánico. — ¡Atem desapareció!

.

.

.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, provocando un respingo en el doctor Kamura. Se giró bruscamente para ver a un furioso joven de ojos violetas asesinándolo con la mirada.

— ¿Es usted el doctor Kamura? — Preguntó al mismo tiempo que entraba una enfermera con la respiración agitada.

— Discúlpeme, doctor… Yo le dije que no pasara… Será mejor que llame…

— Soy el hermano de Muto Mai. — Interrumpió a la mujer. — Este periódico dice que murió quemada, pero eso ¡es mentira! — Lanzó el periódico al escritorio. — Usted la atendió, ¡dígame qué pasó con mi hermana!

—… Retírate, Saki. — Le pidió suavemente el doctor. La enfermera, aún indecisa, obedeció y se fue. — Muy bien, joven… Es cierto, yo atendí a Muto Mai, pero lamento decirle que no puedo decirle nada al respec…-

Calló bruscamente cuando Atem lo acorraló contra la pared mientras colocaba una navaja en su garganta. El tricolor le enviaba una advertencia con sus orbes incendiados de ira.

— O me dices… O mueres. Es muy simple.

.

.

.

—… Tus mujeres me perturban a veces. — Se rió Jonouchi.

— Ah, es verdad. Estás casado, si hubieras estado soltero, te hubieras acostado con cinco ya.

— ¡Hey! ¡Yo no soy un prostituto! — Se quejó molesto. Seto negó con la cabeza.

Se encontraban en un burdel, que pertenecía a los Kaiba, aunque bajo un nombre anónimo. Seto le había enviado una tarjeta para entrar allí sin problemas. El rubio el obedeció y apenas dio el trozo de papel a la entada, le dieron la mejor habitación. Aunque rechazó cada coqueteo por parte de las mujeres que rondaban a su alrededor. Jonouchi se estaba terminando de vestir con ropa más sutil, una camisa blanca y pantalones negros. El castaño seguía con sus ropas de luto, era su uniforme de asesino, después de todo.

— ¿Tu pierna…?

— Puedo soportar cosas peores. — Silbó aburrido. — Gozaburo quiere matarme por fallar.

—… Kaiba, lo siento…-

— Fue MI decisión. Y no me llames así, me da asco mi apellido.

—… Te lo agradezco. — Sonrió. — Si salimos vivos de esto, te prometo que al salir de esta, tendrás una mejor vida, una digna de ti.

— No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir. — Bufó. — Mi suerte está echada. — Trató de cambiar el tema. —… ¿Y por dónde empezamos?

— Leí el periódico. Dice que Atem está desaparecido. ¿Tu padre lo tiene en sus manos? — Seto cogió los papeles y los leyó tranquilamente.

—… ¿Qué otra cosa necesitas?

—… Necesito el paradero de mi hija. Bakura se la entregó a tu padre, de eso no hay duda.

— Pues lo más probable es que ese día yo no estuve presente para recibir a tu mocosa. — Se encogió de hombros. — No creo que tu amigo esté con Gozaburo, de todos modos me mandaron a matarlo. — Pensó unos segundos hasta que sonrió macabramente. — Tengo una idea.

— ¿Y esa es…?

— Sé mi ayudante. — Dijo rápidamente.

—… ¿Qué? ¡¿Quieres que mate?!

— Claro que no, idiota. Hazte pasar como un miembro de la organización. Van a haber veces donde tendremos que trabajar por separado, y podremos escuchar distintas fuentes, especialmente de la oficina de Tenma y la de Gozaburo. ¿Comprendes?

—… ¿Pero cómo? Me reconocerán enseguida.

— Consíguete un estilista. — Bromeó. — Delante de ellos, serás invisible. — Chasqueó los dedos con diversión.

.

.

.

— No hay necesidad de violencia, joven Muto. — Pidió con voz suave el hombre. — Cálmese.

—…— Lo soltó con brusquedad. — Solo quiero saber dónde está mi hermana y qué hicieron con ella.

— No lo sé.

— ¡¿Cómo mierda no lo sabes?! — Alzó la voz. — ¡La atendieron aquí!

— Sí. — Arregló las arrugas de su ropa. — Yo atendí a una joven que sobrevivió a un accidente aéreo. La dejé en la habitación y luego me reportaron que había muerto…-

— ¡ESO ES MENTIRA!

—… Honestamente es probable. — El tricolor le miró confuso. — Estamos en un proceso de identificación del cuerpo.

—… ¿Ah, sí? Bien. Yo veré si ese cuerpo es de Mai. Soy su hermano, así que yo veré si es ella. — Kamura frunció el ceño. — Muéstrame ese cadáver. De lo contrario, te quedarás aquí en esta clínica para siempre. Pero no trabajando. — Sonrió con maldad. — Sino por todos los huesos rotos que tendrás luego de haberte hecho trizas.

— Joven Muto, le ruego que se calme, de lo contrario llamaré…

— ¿A la policía? — Se rió con sorna. — Adelante, ustedes están ocultando algo. Ustedes salen perdiendo.

—…

— Al parecer quieren morir, ¿verdad? Ustedes no saben de lo que soy capaz. O me muestran ese cuerpo, o los encierro en esta clínica y los incendio a todos.

—…— Suspiró. — Bien. Pero no se ponga violento. — Se irguió y fueron a la habitación personalizada.

Suerte que no había nadie. Kamura destapó de la fina tela blanca el cadáver y Atem contuvo el aliento. No era el primer muerto que veía, él mismo había matado a muchas personas, pero por un momento, de verdad creyó que el cuerpo era de Mai, pero al ver, esta mujer era muchísimo mayor que su hermana, y tenía los cabellos oscuros.

— No es ella. — Lo miró acusatoriamente mientras el doctor evadía su mirada con insistencia. — El periódico decía que Mai llegó con quemaduras graves. ¡Esta mujer ni siquiera está quemada! ¿Me vas a decir qué demonios está pasando?

—… Estamos investigando. Estamos en un gran aprieto…-

— ¿Dónde está Mai?

— No lo sé. Alguien se la llevó de aquí. — Negó con la cabeza, frustrado. — Si esto se sabe, la clínica perderá subsidios y ayudas…-

— NO es mi problema. — EL mayor lo miró descolocado. — La vida de Mai dependía de ustedes, serán responsables de cómo se encuentre cuando la hallen.

Dicho esto, abandonó la habitación. Caminó por los pasillos con la cabeza gacha. Estaba preocupado, ¿quién se habría llevado a Mai? Debieron ser los hombres mafiosos que estaban tas ellos, pero… Sentía que algo faltaba en toda esa situación. No sabía que estuvo acelerando el paso, tanto así, que al doblar, había chocado con una joven que estaba corriendo y a punto de doblar a su dirección.

La castaña cayó encima de él. Atem soltó una maldición y estuvo preparado para agarrar a gritos a la joven que se le había puesto en el camino, sin embargo se quedó mudo cuando se encontró con los ojos zafiros preocupados y furiosos de Anzu.

— ¡Al fin te encuentro! — Jadeó, cansada. — ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!

Ambos se incorporaron lentamente. La castaña se sentó en frente de él, quien seguía viéndola confundido.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué había ido por él?

¿Cómo supo que estaría aquí?

Se suponía que su relación era profesional. Entre un paciente y un doctor.

Claro, un paciente muy testarudo y una doctora insistente.

— No tenías autorización de levantarte, sigues débil. — Atem frunció el ceño.

— No necesito del permiso de nadie, Anzu.

— ¡Tu vida está en peligro! — ambos se pusieron de pie y se enviaban miradas asesinas.

— No me interesa, la muerte ya ni siquiera me preocupa. Sin Mai y mi familia, no hay nada que me ate a este lugar. — Le sonrió con burla, desconcertándola. — O se me quita de en frente, o me la llevo por delante, doctora.

Anzu sintió hervir su sangre de indignación y rabia. De un brusco movimiento, estampó con fuerza su mano contra la mejilla del joven de ojos violetas. Atem ni se inmutó, es más, podría jurar que ni siquiera sintió dolor. La castaña seguía mirándole furiosa. ¿Por qué no podía entender que quería protegerlo?

— Eres un sinvergüenza. ¡Estás acostumbrado a hacer lo que se te dé la gana!

— He recibido peores ofensas. — Bufó mientas trataba de seguir su camino, pero Anzu se lo impidió y lo empujó, haciéndolo retroceder. — ¡Quítate!

— ¡NO! — Lo miró con desesperación. — ¡¿Por qué demonios no entiendes?! ¡¿Por qué crees que te salvé?! ¡¿Por qué crees que sé todo esto?! ¡¿Por qué…?!— Calló. No podía decírselo, aunque confiaba que el chico era inteligente, uniría las piezas que les lanzó con esas preguntas.

Sabría que ella también estaba en contra de esa organización.

—… Anzu… Tú…

— Atem, yo no puedo decirte nada, pero yo…— Calló y palideció, mirando lo que había detrás del tricolor.

—…— Alzó una ceja. — ¿Anzu…?

— Sshh. — Lo tomó por los brazos y se apretó contra él, para ocultarse. — No te muevas. — Suplicó. — No digas nada, ni siquiera una palabra. — Susurró.

Atem miraba los ojos empañados de miedo de la castaña. No entendía por qué el cambio tan repentino.

Pero él no sabía, que detrás de él se acercaba Gozaburo Kaiba y su hombre de confianza, Tenma.

—… Si lo haces… Morirás.

Atem, de un ágil movimiento, agarró de la cintura a la joven, levantándola del suelo y abrió la primera puerta, que fue la del armario pequeño donde estaban los utensilios de aseo. No cerraron la puerta, la dejaron entreabierta para ver. Analizó a ambos hombres.

— No son la gran cosa, los mataré enseguida. — Se estaba a punto de incorporar cuando los brazos de Anzu se lo impidieron.

— ¡No! — Rodeó con fuerza su torso. — ¡No lo hagas! No sabes de lo que son capaces…

— Pues ellos tampoco saben de lo que soy…-

— Atem, por favor… No hagas algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir.

El tricolor se quedó estático unos segundos. Finalmente suspiró.

Anzu tenía razón.

Podría causar problemas, y ella podría salir herida.

Se apoyó contra la pared mientras estrechaba a la castaña para ocultarla en la oscuridad. Veía por el rabillo del ojo como los hombres giraban hacia la dirección que él había tomado para hablar con el doctor Kamura.

—… Ya se fueron.

—… Bien. — Anzu se separó de él y tomó su mano. — Vámonos, Atem. Por favor, luego tendremos tiempo de investigar.

Él asintió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un joven de cabellos negros salió de la habitación con una horrorosa expresión. Seto soltó una carcajada.

— ¿No te gustó la peluca?

—… ¿Bromeas? ¿Llamas a esto peluca? Parece una rata atropellada en la carretera. ¡Eso parece! ¡Esto no es cabello ni mucho menos una peluca! — Chilló molesto Jonouchi mientras se ajustaba la corbata negra. Joder, parecía un sanguinario con esas ropas. —… Pero esto es bueno.

— ¿Es bueno tener una rata muerta en la cabeza?

—… Se podría decir que sí. — Bromeó Jonouchi. — Porque ahora estoy irreconocible.

— Ahora somos un equipo, luchamos por nuestros propios bienes y por los del otro socio.

— Lo sé. — Le sonrió mientras guardaba su revólver. — Estoy listo.

— Perfecto, con esta herida. — Mostró su pierna lastimada. — Será beneficioso contratarte, ahora que no estoy disponible.

.

.

.

— ¡¿Que quieres que haga qué?!

Atem la miró con determinación. Ambos estaban sentados en el auto de la muchacha.

— Cuando suban al auto, los seguiremos. No hay opción.

—… ¿Estás loco?

— Puede ser, pero es mejor eso que perder el rastro de donde estos malditos se refugian.

— ¡Por Dios, Atem! ¡Vámonos antes de que sea tarde!

— Anzu, escúchame. — Tragó saliva. —… Estoy abusando de tu bondad, pero prometiste que me ayudarías.

Anzu lo miró sorprendida.

"_No te preocupes, yo… Yo te voy a ayudar. Lo prometo, haré lo que sea que esté a mi alcance para hacerlo."_

—… Es cierto, yo… Lo prometí, lo siento. — Negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos. — Pero sigo pensando que esta no es una buena idea…-

— Anzu. — La castaña lo miró.

Pero quedó impactada.

Los ojos violetas de Atem suplicaban su ayuda, gritaban ayuda, confianza, apoyo. Tantos sentimientos que le llegaron a lo más fondo de su corazón herido. Le devolvió la mirada con tristeza y desesperación.

—… Yo no tengo a nadie más en quien confiar, Anzu. — Tomó su mano y la estrechó con fuerza. —… Yo lamento causarte problemas, te puse en peligro sin intención… Pero no hay marcha atrás… y ahora… Solo te tengo a ti.

—…— Tragó saliva y asintió, la adrenalina comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo. —… ¿Estás consciente de que podemos morir?

—…— Sonrió con tristeza. — Toda mi vida estuve consciente de que puedo morir en cualquier segundo, esta situación no hace diferencia…— Pausó. — Si no quieres, puedes…-

— No. Estamos los dos en esto ahora. — Dijo mientras correspondía el apretón de manos. — Y estaremos juntos hasta el final. — Pronunció, más determinada que nunca.

—… Gracias, Anzu. — Sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez. — Nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho por mí.

Anzu correspondió a su sonrisa, pero se borró cuando vio a Gozaburo y a Tenma salir de allí. La castaña encendió el auto sutilmente, mientras que ellos subían. Se puso un poco nerviosa, Atem no le había quitado la vista de encima.

Mientras tanto, en el otro coche, Gozaburo soltaba maldiciones, fuera de sí.

— ¡No puedo creer que esa maldita zorra se salvó! Pero alguien tuvo que haberla ayudado, de eso estoy seguro.

— Concuerdo con usted, Kaiba-sama. — Asintió Tenma. — Con esas heridas era imposible moverse. Pienso que fue la misma persona que sacó a Atem Muto del hospital.

—… Es probable. Ya creo saber quién es…

— ¿Quién, señor?

— Jonouchi Katsuya.

. . .

Para tener 17 años, pensó Atem, Anzu manejaba muy bien, no perdía la vista al frente, fruncía el ceño en concentración, se mordía el labio cuando algo se le complicaba en el camino, aunque su semblante se relajaba casi al instante al volver a estar detrás de ellos.

— Muy bien, Anzu. Así nos los perderemos.

— Tranquilo, sé a dónde van.

—…— La miró sorprendido. — ¿Qué?

— Tengo una idea de dónde van, conozco muy bien la zona.

Anzu quiso morirse. Casi se delataba sola. ¡Dios, a veces era tan descuidada! Se detuvo cuando llegaron al edificio de Kaiba CORP.

Atem vio atentamente como Tenma se bajaba del auto para abrirle la puerta a Gozaburo.

—… Ese debe ser el maldito bastardo.

—…

Anzu se tensó. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué esos sentimientos encontrados? Ella quería vengarse de Kaiba, pero… Se sentía incapaz… ¿Por qué…?

—… No deberías hacer nada… Por ahora, hay muchos hombres armados y…

—…— Se acarició la mandíbula, pensativo. —… Tal vez tengas razón.

Vio a otros dos salir del edifico para recibir al hombre mayor. Atem frunció el ceño, ese hombre de cabellos negros opacos y gafas de sol le era muy familiar.

—… ¿No puedes acercarte más, Anzu? — Pidió con la voz suave.

—… No lo sé, Atem. Como estamos ahora, ya es suficientemente peligroso, ¿no crees?

—… ¿Los has visto antes?

—… Pues… Sí, he visitado esta zona muchas veces, por eso, algunos me son familiares, pero los nombres, ni me los preguntes.

Bueno, había dicho una verdad incompleta, no le estaba mintiendo del todo.

—… Solo, no nos acerquemos más, ¿sí? — Pidió.

—… Claro. No quiero arriesgarte más de lo debido. Yo me encargaré de lo más importante, y eso es quitarle a Mai y a mi sobrina de las manos de se cobarde.

— Piensa bien lo que haces, Atem. — El ojivioleta la miró. —… No estás del todo recuperado, y no has tomado tus medicamentos. ¡Dios, ni siquiera has desayunado! Por eso… Necesitamos que estés bien por completo, me sorprende que te puedas mover y recuperar físicamente con más facilidad que otros, pero también tu estado psicológico nos puede causar problemas…-

Calló abruptamente al ver el shock en su rostro.

Atem se paralizó cuando vio que el hombre de cabellos opacos se había quitado las gafas, dejando ver sus ojos castaños.

Esos ojos… Ese rostro…

Él lo conocía muy bien.

—… No puede ser…— Musitó.

No.

No, no más traición.

No, no quería más dolor.

—… Atem, ¿estás bien?

—… No puede ser… Es Jonouchi…— Respiró agitado. — _"Tú también me traicionaste…"_

—… Jonouchi…-

Lo recordó.

Ay, no…

Atem no se encontraba mentalmente bien, había sufrido el accidente hacía tan solo unos días, el shock seguía presente y con esa noticia solo le haría peor.

Escuchó la historia de Atem, Jonouchi era su mejor amigo.

Dios Santo…

—… Atem… Cálmate… Respira profundo. — Tocó su hombre con suavidad y lo acarició. — Respira profundo, sufriste un trauma severo, no debes empeorarlo.

El tricolor cerró los ojos con fuerza, y obedeció sus órdenes. Necesitaba pensar con la cabeza fría, necesitaba calmarse…

—… ¿Quieres que los siga? — Preguntó la castaña al ver que el tal Jonouchi se subía al auto con Seto y se iban de allí, por su cuenta.

—… Por favor…

Todo el nivel de confianza que había estado ganando con la joven castaña estaba bajando nuevamente, el dolor de que su mejor amigo lo haya apuñalado por la espalda como los otros le partía el alma.

No solo por él…

Sino por Mai…

¡Y su propia hija!

. . .

Seto sonrió mientras colgaba y siguió manejando. Jonouchi le miró.

— Estás a prueba, Jou. O más bien, _Joey Wheeler_. — Se mofó del nombre inventado por ambos. — Porque te estarán observando todo el tiempo, te seguirán hasta el baño si es necesario.

—… Bien, pero estoy dentro. Es lo que importa.

— Tengo una noticia que te alegrará el día y tu vida completa, Wheeler. — El de ojos chocolate lo miró, expectante. — Tu mujer está viva.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Lo está, aunque no sé dónde está. Desapareció, al igual que Atem. Sospechas que tú sacaste a ambos. — Se rió. — ¿No es irónico?

—… Pero lo que me molesta es que… Si no la tienen ustedes… Y yo tampoco… ¿Quién tiene a Mai y a Atem? ¿Y por qué? — Suspiró, ya un poco más aliviado.

Su corazón había vuelto a latir como antes al oír que Mai seguía con vida.

—… ¡Tengo que encontrarlos!

— Tranquilízate. — Le calló molesto. — Estamos solos, aunque no lo parezca, esta pequeña información nos beneficia bastante. — Frunció el ceño cuando vio que Jonouchi seguía angustiado, mirando la ventana. Suspiró. — Los encontraremos, tranquilo.

Él sonrió.

— Gracias, Seto.

.

.

.

—…— Manejaba en silencio. Estaba tensa por el estado de Atem. Su mirada demostraba tal desolación que le rompía el corazón. — Es increíble cuando te traicionan solo por unos billetes.

—… También la familia. — Respondió con voz apagada.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

Si él tan solo supiera…

—… Sí. Nuestro padre tuvo que matar también por esas tierras, lo hizo para protegernos, pero no cambia el hecho de…-

— Quitarle la vida a otras personas.

—… Sí. También nos traicionó su padrino, Bakura ya te lo dije, Marik, Vivian, Dartz…— Suspiró mientras se acariciaba las sienes.

— Sigue hablándome, Atem. — Le sonrió suavemente para volver su vista hacia adelante. —… Aunque no lo creas… Yo he vivido la traición tantas veces como tú.

El tricolor se atrevió a mirarla, su mirada desprendía un misterio tan oscuro que no lograba disipar lo que ocultaba. Pero no le iba a presionar.

Mientras ella no estuviera preparada para hablar de su tema más doloroso, él tampoco le hablaría de Esmeralda hasta ese entonces.

— No lo perderé de vista, no te preocupes. — Aceleró un poco. — Cuenta conmigo, cuando sepamos de dónde viene, podremos estar más tranquilos. — Pausó unos segundos para luego pronunciar lo siguiente. —… Yo no te voy a traicionar.

Atem no dijo nada respecto a esas palabras.

Pero significaron mucho para él.

_Continuará…_

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, lleno de malentendidos, de sentimientos dolorosos y sobre todo de la cercanía que está comenzando a sentir Atem por Anzu.**

**Lamento no haber puesto mucho a Kisara en acción, pero ella tomará un papel importante con Anzu en los próximos capítulos!**

**Si deseas comunicarte conmigo de forma más rápida, búscame por Facebook como me llamo aquí "Rossana's Mind". **

**Me despido,**

**Rossana's Mind**

**Reviews?**


	6. Abriendo nuestros corazones

**Hola, lectores. Este capítulo estará muy emotivo, según yo, porque los sentimientos más ocultos en nuestros personajes principales saldrán a la luz.**

**Y un tema en especial, ¿no se han preguntado qué esconde Anzu más allá de la muerte de Mokuba y Noah? ¿Qué le hace querer proteger tanto a Atem? ¿Por qué aprecia a Kaiba pero a la vez lo odia? ¿Quién es Anzu en realidad?**

**Algunas de estas preguntas se contestarán con el paso de los capítulos, creo que este fic constará de 12 episodios, aproximadamente**

**Bien, VAYAMOS AL CAPÍTULO.**

Capítulo 5: _Abriendo nuestros corazones._

Ambos hicieron una mueca de asco cuando se dieron cuenta del lugar al que iba ese auto. Anzu frenó al instante, Atem ni siquiera se quejó. Tenía claro.

—… ¿Es enserio? ¿Un burdel? Maldito seas, Jonouchi. No pudiste caer más bajo. — Susurró molesto el tricolor.

Anzu solo tendió a guardar silencio. Sabía que ese burdel le pertenecía a Gozaburo bajo un nombre anónimo, pero no le importaba. Vio a lo lejos al tal Jonouchi y a Seto bajar y entraron sin más. Ambos dieron media vuelta y la joven tomó otro camino.

— ¿Adónde vamos?

— Kisara cuidará de mi casa, iremos a otro lugar donde podamos estar seguros.

—… ¿Y ese lugar es…?

— No te preocupes, es una casa de campo, no es vista con facilidad, me he asegurado de ello muchas veces cuando quiero estar sola y alejada de todos.

Esa casa era suya, pero tiempo atrás, la ocupaban Seto y Kisara cuando quisieron estar juntos a pesar de que Gozaburo se oponía a la idea. Allí se reunían. De vez en cuando ella, Mokuba y Noah los acompañaban. Sintió el recuerdo como un sueño.

Luego de un trayecto de un espantoso silencio de 40 minutos, llegaron a una casita rodeada de flores y árboles frondosos para ocultar el lugar. Atem sonrió. Tanta naturaleza, le recordaba su hogar.

Se bajaron del auto para admirar el paisaje, se podía ver al ciudad a los lejos. El tricolor dejó de sonreír y apoyó sus brazos en los barandales que rodeaban la casa. Anzu notó su semblante miserable, así que se acercó a él.

—… ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Como un imbécil. Yo… Ya no sé en qué creer… He cometido tantos errores… No sé distinguir la verdad de la mentira, del cariño o la hipocresía… No sé absolutamente nada.

—… Tal vez viviste muchos engaños, pero ahora… Piensa que ahora que lo sabes, no vivirás en esa mentira. Ya no más.

—… Me gustaría preguntarle por qué me hizo esto…— Susurró.

Y es que aún no lo entendía. Jonouchi era su amigo desde la infancia, nunca se dieron la espalda. Se cuidaron mutuamente, protegieron a Mai…

— Ya no pienses en eso, Atem. — Negó con la cabeza. — Al menos… No por ahora. Necesitas comer, luego te daré algunas medicinas y descansarás. Así mejorarás pronto.

. . .

Luego de desayunar tardíamente, Anzu le puso una inyección. Ambos se encontraban en una habitación donde yacía una cama matrimonial.

— Listo. — Le sonrió. — Con esto evitaremos cualquier infección. Si quieres bañarte, comer algo más, siéntete libre de hacerlo. Y también…— Vio el ropero abierto, tenía ropa femenina, masculina y para niños. — Si quieres, puedes cambiarte de ropa. Estoy segura que algo de allí te servirá.

— ¿De quién es toda esa ropa?

— Mía.

— ¿La de hombre?

— De un conocido.

— ¿Un conocido? ¿También tenías conocidos que eran niños?

—…— Se mordió el labio. —… Esa ropa era de un conocido que quise mucho, el resto era de mis hermanitos menores.

—… ¿Eran? ¿Qué sucedió con ellos?

. . .

No.

No, por favor.

Seguía sensible de lo sucedido.

Sus cadáveres seguían atormentándola en las noches. Sus expresiones llenas de sufrimiento, desesperación, desesperanza, angustia.

—… Murieron, ¿sí? Murieron. — Dijo bruscamente.

—…— Se incomodó al instante. Una cosa era la muerte de adultos… Pero otra era la de unas criaturas indefensas. —… Lo siento. — Sin embargo la curiosidad lo mataba, quería saberlo. —… ¿Qué les pasó? — Preguntó suavemente. Anzu le dio la espalda mientras guardaba los medicamentos en su lugar. Lo hacía con las manos temblorosas. —… Si quiero confiar en ti, Anzu… También quiero que confíes en mí.

—… Yo no desconfiaría de ti, Atem… Es solo que…— Se atrevió a mirarlo.

Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Apartó ligeramente la mirada, quería llorar. Maldita sea, quería llorar. Y estaba a punto de hacerlo.

—… Eran Noah y Mokuba. Así se llamaban. — Susurró con la voz suave y quebrada. Sacó una fotografía del velador y se la extendió.

Atem miró la fotografía. Estaba ella con el cabello más largo, Kisara y dos niños siendo abrazados por ambas chicas.

—… Eran muy traviesos, pero nunca lo hacían por maldad. Solo querían cosas simples para la vida, eso es todo. — Sonrió con tristeza mientras sentía que sus ojos ardían por la desesperación de que las lágrimas cayeran de una buena vez. — Eran niños buenos, nobles, honestos… Yo creí que era afortunada al tenerlos en mi vida, un simple gesto de ellos era suficiente para alegrar por completo mi día.

—… Te gustan mucho los niños, Anzu.

— Sí. — Contestó simplemente mientras lo miraba sin borrar esa sonrisa llena de melancolía. — Yo crecí sola, solo unos pocos fueron parte de mi vida, entre ellos mis hermanos… Yo nunca podré entender qué es tener una familia de verdad como tú la tuviste, Atem… Pero por lo menos supe, o por lo menos tengo una idea, de lo que significa ser amado por gente que de verdad vale la pena. Quisieron alejarme de ellos por interrumpir mis estudios avanzados.

—… Y con lo poco que te conozco, creo que eso no te detuvo.

— No. Hubo un tiempo que me escapé aquí con ellos para que me dejaran en paz, quería sentirme como una persona normal aunque sea por unos segundos. — Le dio la espalda cuando las primeras lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. — Cuando creí que todo estuvo bien… Cuando creí que trabajando podría traerlos a vivir conmigo y criarlos…

—… ¿Los asesinaron? — Preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

Anzu soltó un sollozo entrecortado, el chico no podía ver su rostro, pero le dolía escucharla llorar. Era la primera vez que actuaba así, tan… honesta consigo misma. Sus hombros temblaban y vio como con la cabeza asentía suavemente.

Entonces era cierto.

Habían asesinado a dos niños inocentes.

Anzu lloró más fuerte y sin soportarlo más se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

— A-Anzu, perdóname, yo no quería…-

Pero ella ya se había ido.

Él suspiró sonoramente. Vio como la joven se encerraba en el baño de un portazo. Él la siguió, pero no abrió la puerta. La escuchó llorar con desesperación y tristeza, frustración.

"_¡Pues lamento decirte…! ¡Que yo no he tenido la bendición de ser amada de esa forma! ¡Ni tampoco he podido llegar a tiempo de proteger…!"_

Ella se sentía culpable de la muerte de sus hermanos.

Ni tampoco creció rodeada de gente que la quisiera.

Y si hubo, fueron pocos, y algunos de ellos, fueron olvidados ante la traición.

Se apoyó contra la puerta del baño, notando que Anzu había dejado de llorar. Respiró largamente para prepararse mentalmente. Ella le había contado su dolor, ahora era su turno.

—… Me habías preguntado quién era Esmeralda.

Sabía que ella le escuchaba, porque su respiración se había acompasado al escucharle hablar.

—… Fue una amiga de la infancia. Sus padres la abandonaron, así que mi madre la acogió como su hija. Aunque claro, para mí, Esmeralda fue mucho más que una hermana. — Se apartó suavemente de la puerta cuando oyó que la joven le quitaba el seguro. Anzu abrió la puerta suavemente para mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban rojos. Él le sonrió con tristeza.

—… ¿Quién fue Esmeralda para ti?

Él solo suspiró sin borrar su melancólica sonrisa. Tomó la mano de la castaña para guiarla a la habitación nuevamente y se sentaron en la cama, uno al lado del otro. Anzu le miraba en expectante silencio. Atem soltó su mano suavemente.

—…— Inhaló. No iba a ser fácil. Exhaló. — Cuando mi madre se iba para vender reses de la hacienda, Esmeralda era mi madre, me cuidaba y protegía cuando me enfermaba o habían momentos de lucha, como los ladrones que se presentaban de vez en cuando. Siempre fue buena para pelear. — Se rió suavemente. — Fue mi hermana cuando no sabía de la existencia de Mai, me aconsejó y sugirió lo que era lo mejor para mí, y lo que yo sentía correcto. Que me dejara guiar por mi corazón. Fue mi familia, fue todo y a la vez nada.

Anzu sonrió con ternura.

— La amabas.

Él asintió.

— Sí. Ella también me amaba. Me amaba como nunca creí que alguien me amaría en la vida. Cuando comencé una relación con ella, yo jamás me sentí tan feliz. Sentía que ella era el Sol de cada mañana, el agua que la sabana tan seca necesitaba, la tormenta que se merecían sufrir los que nos atacaban. Estuvimos desde los 14 años juntos, como una pareja. Le prometí que apenas cumpliéramos los 18, me casaría con ella. — Anzu le miró sorprendida. — Soy muy impulsivo, eso lo admito. Y ella era lo más importante para mí. Era una gran bendición que me había llegado del cielo. Pero…— Sus sonrisa se borró. — Comenzaron los problemas, Vivian siempre nos causaba problemas, provocaba inconvenientes con la venta del ganado, le puso agujas al asiento del caballo de Esmeralda para que el pobre animal se hiciera daño y la tumbara. Incluso… Hubo veces que Vivian quiso matarla.

—… ¿Quién es Vivian?

— Ni lo preguntes. — Negó con la cabeza. — Era mi amiga, pero desde que había comenzado a estar con Esmeralda, había cambiado rotundamente.

—… ¿Por qué dices que intentó matarla?

— Incendió su cuarto, con ella dentro. — Anzu le miró espantada.

_-H-a-c-e—U-n—A-ñ-o-_

— _¡Atem! — Yugi corría como podía, llevaba corriendo más de diez minutos buscándolo._

_El mayor alzó una ceja y se bajó de su caballo._

— _¿Qué sucede, Yugi? — Lo vio tratando de recuperar el aliento. — ¿Qué…?_

— _¡Tienes que echar a Vivian de la casa!_

—… _¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Es decir, sí, le advertí que lo haría si seguía lastimando a Esmeralda, pero…_

— _¡Debes mantenerlas separadas! ¡Son como el agua y el aceite! Esta mañana, Esmeralda se enfureció tanto que…_

— _¿Qué hizo?_

—…— _Sudó. —… Pues… Quemó toda la ropa de Vivian._

—… _¡¿Qué?! — Soltó una carcajada. — ¡¿De verdad?! Ay, cuando Esmeralda explota, no hay quien la detenga…-_

— _Bueno, lo que me preocupa es… Que Vivian ha estado todo el día buscando un galón de gasolina, y no sé para qué… Y estoy seguro de que hará algo malo…_

—…— _Frunció el ceño mientras hacía una mueca. — Bien… Iré a asegurarme de que todo esté bien…_

_Caminó hacia la hacienda y se dirigió a la puerta principal de la casa._

_Cuando intentó girar la perilla, esta se trancó. Estaba cerrado._

—… _¿Qué demonios…?_

_Se dirigió a la puerta trasera. También estaba trabada. Pasó por al lado de la habitación de Esmeralda, y se paralizó al oír un par de voces._

—… _Así que quemaste mis cosas._

— _Pensé que eran basura. — Sí, el sarcasmo era notable en la voz de Esmeralda. — Solo eso. BASURA. Ahora vete de mi cuarto, Vivian._

—… _Sí, sí. Voy a salir de aquí._

_Atem se acercó, la ventana estaba tapada por tablas de madera, a Esmeralda nunca le gustaron las miradas de los trabajadores sobre ella, no por nada era bella, pero también traía sus problemas. Sin embargo, había grietas donde podía ver. Esmeralda traía una camisa de él puesta junto con unos vaqueros de trabajo. Miraba con sus ojos azules a Vivian con una rabia indescriptible, se había cansado de ser cortés con la pelinegra de ojos avellana. Ya no la soportaba._

— _Pero antes, tú y yo tenemos un asunto que arreglar. A ti te gusta dártelas de loca, ¿verdad? Pues yo… Puedo ser mucho más loca que tú, preciosa. — Vio la cínica sonrisa en los labios pintados de la joven._

—… _Sí, eso lo sé de antemano. — La de cabello suelto se cruzó de brazos, desafiándola con la mirada._

— _¿A ti te gusta quemar cosas? — Sus manos estaban escondidas tras su espalda, pero al descubrirlas, Atem palideció y escuchó a Esmeralda contener el aliento, sus manos contenían un galón de gasolina que comenzó a derramar por la habitación. — ¿Te gusta? ¿Especialmente la ropa? ¡Pues a mí también me encanta! — Vació su contenido y se rió perversamente. — Pero sobretodo… Cuando la gente la lleva puesta. — Sacó un encendedor y lo prendió. Esmeralda retrocedió. — Adiós, nos veremos en el infierno. — La joven de ojos azules tragó saliva, había olvidado, tanto ella como Atem, de lo desquiciada que estaba esa chica. — ¿Qué pasa? — Se rió. — ¿Crees que no soy capaz de prenderte fuego?_

—… _Suelta eso, Vivian. Te meterás en más problemas de los que ya tienes._

—… _No, yo solo tengo un problema. ¡Mi único problema siempre has sido TÚ! ¡Siempre te has interpuesto en mi camino porque me envidias! ¡Porque soy mucho más linda que tú, soy más mujer que tú! ¡Tengo éxitos entre los hombres! Pero cuando fijo mis ojos en Atem, tú lo agarras con tus asquerosas garras, ¡bruja!_

— _¡Debes estar bromeando! El hecho de que Atem y yo estemos juntos es su decisión, y también mía, Vivian. Entiéndelo ya. Además, ¿por qué envidiaría el hecho de que los hombres te deseen? ¡Por favor, si fuera por mí, te los regalaría a todos! No necesito hombres para sentirme la mujer hecha y derecha que soy, no tengo nada que demostrar. No es mi culpa que hayas decidido acostarte con los primeros con los que te cruzas. — Atem se tensó._

_Golpe bajo, aunque era verdad._

— _¡Eso te molesta, ¿verdad?! Yo si soy una mujer deseable, tú, virgencita frustrada, serás abandonada pronto. Estoy segura de que Atem se aburrirá de una basura como tú._

— _Pues si se acuesta contigo, buena suerte._

_¡Ay, no podía creer que Esmeralda fuera tan poco pudorosa para hablar de esas cosas!_

— _Eso no te lo creo. De todos modos, es tu novio. ¡Te retorcerás de rabia cuando te lo quite! Pero preferí, quitarte del camino para ahorrarte el título de perdedora._

— _¡Vivian, ya basta, estás loca!_

— _¿Quieres arder en los brazos de Atem, virgencita? Pues tendrás que conformarte con quemarte viva._

_Sin más, soltó el encendedor prendido y este comenzó a avivar las llamas rápidamente. Esmeralda retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared. Atem ya no perdió un segundo más y fue a buscar un hacha para lograr abrir algún lado de la casa. Después buscaría a Vivian y la haría pagar, si prioridad era salvar a Esmeralda. De un golpe con el hacha, rompió el candado de la puerta trasera. Escuchaba los gritos de Yugi anunciando que se quemaba la casa, que necesitaban ayuda. Él corrió a la habitación de su novia con el corazón en la garganta. Entró y la ola de calor lo golpeó con violencia. Se tambaleó levemente y vio a la pelinegra tratar de disipar el fuego con una manta gruesa. La pobre tosía con fuerza y le costaba mucho respirar. Sin soportarlo más, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, débil._

_Atem se lanzó de un ágil movimiento y cogió la manta, se cubrió junto con ella con la prenda y rompió la ventana con el hacha. Acto seguido, se lanzó para salir de allí con la joven de cabellos azabaches en sus brazos._

_Cayeron mal, soltó una maldición del dolor. Miró a Esmeralda que estaba insconsciente._

— _Esmeralda, ¡Esmeralda! Vamos, eres más fuerte que esto. — Dio suaves golpecitos en su rostro. Atem presionó sus labios con los de ella para darle respiración de boca a boca. Cuando se apartó, la joven abrió los ojos y comenzó a toser fuertemente. — Esmeralda, ¿estás bien? Dime algo…_

—…— _Suspiró y tosió nuevamente. —… Estoy…— Tosió. — Estoy bien. — Sonrió con cansancio._

_-E-n-d-s-_

—… Dios mío… Pero esa mujer Vivian…

— No he sabido nada de ella desde que escapé del pueblo con mi familia. — Negó con la cabeza. — Y sí, Esmeralda fue mucho más fuerte que un accidente como ese… Pero…

—… Murió. — Completó con tristeza. Atem solo sonrió con tristeza.

— Muchos dicen que no fue mi culpa, que fue un accidente… Pero así como tú te culpas de la muerte de tus hermanos, yo me culpo de su muerte y de todo lo que sufrió.

—… ¿Cómo murió?

—… Días antes de su muerte y de la boda de…— No quiso pronunciar a su "amigo" rubio, le dolía. — de Mai… Recibí un disparo, no fue grave pero perdí suficiente sangre como para no ser capaz de levantarme un par de días. Esmeralda me dijo que quería decirme algo cuando pudiera estar de pie. Pero nunca me lo dijo porque la asesinaron…

—… Atem, está bien, no necesitas…-

— Debo hacerlo, Anzu. — Sus hombros temblaban, pero no iba a llorar. No se lo permitía. — Tú tuviste el valor de contarme, yo también puedo. — Anzu sintió lágrimas nuevamente en sus ojos, sentía que lo que le iba a decir no sería nada agradable. Presentía que no había sido una muerte rápida. — La encontramos… Cerca del pantano, completamente golpeada y ensangrentada…— Pausó, recordando el momento. Dios santo, seguía pareciendo una pesadilla. —… La dejaron desangrada allí, hasta morir… Yo-yo nunca creí que me sentiría tan miserable en mi vida, pero… Terminé por quebrarme cuando me enteré de lo otro.

—… ¿Lo otro?

Atem le dirigió una dolorosa mirada.

_-H-a-c-e—C-i-n-c-o—M-e-s-e-s-_

_La madre de Atem salió de la habitación donde estaba el cadáver de su casi hija. Si bien era dueña de la hacienda, también era médica, así siempre estaría pendiente de sus bebés, pero de esa joven… No pudo hacer nada. Miró a su hijo mayor que miraba el suelo en un aire ausente, parecía ido. No lo culpaba, Esmeralda había sido la joven que le había robado el corazón. Y entendía su dolor, se le había desgarrado el alma cuando lo vio llegando con desesperación con la joven en sus brazos, muerta._

_Sufrió de una tortura, pero de las peores._

_Se acercó lentamente a su hijo, tratando de reprimir el llanto. Atem escuchó sus pasos y la miró, sus ojos violetas como los de ella estaban apagados. Ya no brillaban con esa felicidad de antes._

—… _No es el momento adecuado, pero debes saberlo… La estuve revisando y, me di cuenta de algo terrible. — Atem la miró con tristeza y sorpresa. ¿Qué más le habían hecho? Ella nunca se lo mereció. — Los golpes que sufrió Esmeralda fueron… Espantosos. Quienes quieran que hayan sido, se habían ensañado en ella…— Las lágrimas cayeron, una tras otra, con gran velocidad. Lo que estaba a punto de decirle a su hijo terminaría por destrozar su corazón. —… Esmeralda fue… Violada._

_-E-n-d-s-_

— Claro, mi reacción no fue muy… Buena. — Se encogió de hombros. — Corrí hacia su cuarto, le habían limpiado las heridas y la habían vestido muy bella. — Cerró los ojos, anhelando el momento. — Era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer para que se fuera dignamente después de lo que hicieron. — Abrió los ojos y miró a Anzu, que había vuelto a llorar. — Me senté al lado de la cama y lloré. Lloré como nunca. Le suplicaba a Dios cada segundo que me la regresara, que me permitiera curar su alma, aunque sea para que no se haya ido despedazada, me hubiese gustado aunque sea, sanar su alma antes de dejarla ir… Pero ella se fue… Y de la peor manera posible. Murió torturada. — Anzu sollozó. Él la miró a los ojos. — ¿Por qué lloras, Anzu?

—… Lo siento. — Negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. — Es solo que… Lamento mucho tu pérdida, debió ser…— Sacó un pañuelo y se secó el rostro de sus gotas saladas. — Muy doloroso.

Él permaneció callado, agradecía de alguna forma sus lágrimas. Ella estaba llorando todo lo que él se aguantaba, sentía que explotaría y terminaría matando a cada miserable que se le cruzara por el camino.

—… Pero… ¿Quién lo hizo?

—… Un amigo muy cercano. — Cerró los ojos con fuerza. — Bakura.

Anzu contuvo el aliento.

Bakura, su compañero de clases especiales.

—… ¿Eran muy cercanos?

—… Sí, aunque viajaba mucho hacia aquí, porque estudiaba medicina. ¿Nunca te lo encontraste? Estaba especializado como tú.

—…— Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No podría mentirle. Lloró nuevamente. —… Dios mío… ¿Cómo Bakura-kun pudo…?

—… ¿Lo conociste?

—… Y-Yo nunca creí…

— Anzu, cálmate. Perdóname, yo no sabía que…— Tomó sus brazos y los acarició para calmarla. No fue su intención volver a hacerla llorar, ya suficientemente mal se sentía por la traición de Jonouchi, por Esmeralda, por Mai, su sobrina, y las lágrimas de la doctora ya eran suficientes.

—… No te preocupes… Ya no viviré en un engaño. — suspiró y se llevó una mano a su frente. Llorar tanto le había mareado. — Tengo fiebre. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir. — Atem la soltó suavemente. Anzu le sonrió con tristeza. — Gracias por confiar en mí, Atem.

— Tú salvaste mi vida, Anzu. — Le devolvió la melancólica sonrisa. — Y eres lo único que tengo ahora. Descansa.

Ella asintió y se fue a su habitación. Tomó una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y se durmió.

.

.

.

— Muy bien, Joey Wheeler. Estás a prueba, así que escucha con atención. — dijo Tenma.

Se encontraban en una sala de conferencias vacía, pero solo Tenma, Seto y Jonouchi estaban allí.

— Hay tres personas desaparecidas. Atem Muto, Mai Muto y Katsuya Jonouchi. Especialmente al último, el muy miserable le disparó a Seto. — Señaló al castaño, que solo rodó de ojos. — Creemos que él tiene a los Muto.

—… ¿Y no que la mujer estaba muerta?

— No. Llegó viva al hospital y cambiaron la información, desapareció, aún viva. Y como Jonouchi es su marido y es el mejor amigo del Muto, tiene a ambos para cuidarlos mientras están en un estado crítico. — Sacó un sobre donde contenían documentos secretos. — Aquí hay posibles lugares donde puedas encontrarlos.

— Tranquilo. — Jonouchi sonrió. La peluca le molestaba como nunca, pero tuvo que aguantar. — Los encontraré.

Tenma sonrió.

— Perfecto, ahora, Seto. ¿Me invitas al burdel?

El castaño solo bufó y asintió. De todos modos era el lugar, aunque no sonara muy creíble, más privado que tenía.

.

.

.

Atem se subió sigilosamente en el auto. Según revisó, las pastillas que había tomado Anzu eran fuertes, no se despertaría hasta mañana. Se había cambiado de ropa para vestirse completamente de negro. Terminó por ponerse una chaqueta de cuero y prendió el auto. Se sentía mal por dejar a Anzu afuera, pero no podía soportarlo más, necesitaba encarar a Jonouchi y exigirle la verdad.

Arrancó el auto y se dirigió al burdel, pues allí fue la última vez que vio al chico.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡No puedo creer que me haya hecho esto!

Anzu estaba furiosa, disfrazarse de esa forma, ¡Dios, quería morirse! Pero Atem la había dejado sola de nuevo para ir a tentar a la muerte. ¡Estaba completamente loco!

Encendió la motocicleta de Seto. La había dejado allí hace mucho tiempo, así que estaba feliz de haberla encontrado. Sin más, arrancó a toda velocidad, sabía a dónde se dirigía ese idiota.

Y la iba a escuchar.

¡Lo iba a matar por esto!

— Claro, si no lo matan primero…— Murmuró molesta. — _"Dios, que no le pase nada…"_

.

.

.

Atem entró al burdel y caminó en un aire incómodo. Se sentía observado por las miradas femeninas que se lo comían con los ojos. Tal vez si debió pedirle ayuda a Anzu…-

No.

Frenó enseguida esos pensamientos. No, jamás le pediría ayuda a Anzu para que lo acompañe a un burdel. La joven era bella, y no le gustaría que unos imbéciles se le acercaran. No, ya había hecho mucho por él.

Divisó a alguien similar. Ese era el sujeto que acompañaba al hombre del bigote esa mañana.

Tenma sintió una mirada y cuando estuvo a punto de levantar la mirada para preguntarle al sujeto cuál era su problema, vio como una mujer de cabellos castaños largos agarraba el brazo del extraño y lo tiraba al otro lado para besarlo.

Atem se sorprendió cuando una joven lo agarró del cuello y lo besó. Se paralizó, ¡no sabía qué hacer! Sin embargo, esa presencia le fue muy familiar. Agarró a la chica de los hombros para separarla suavemente.

Se encontró con unos ojos azules que lo miraban obviamente avergonzada. Él sintió sus mejillas arder, desconcertado.

— ¡¿Anzu?! ¿Qué haces aquí? — Susurró. Anzu se mordió el labio, avergonzada de lo que había hecho. Pero ella se repuso. No había venido a morirse de pena.

— Vine a salvarte. — Lo abrazó con posesión. El rostro del ojivioleta se sonrojó aún más. Anzu al notarlo, también se sonrojó. — ¡Por Dios, Atem! ¿No sabes actuar? ¡Vamos, haz lo que sea para que no nos descubran!

Gracias a Dios que se había puesto una peluca. Era del mismo color que su cabello, solo que su melena era larga hasta cubrir su espalda desnuda. ¡Joder, ese vestido mostraba mucho! Había elegido lo más "indecente" para que pasara desapercibida entre las mujeres del burdel.

También se había maquillado. Se había puesto sombra plateada en sus párpados y pintó sus labios de un rojo fuerte. Se sentía realmente indecente, pero tuvo que hacerlo para salvarlo a él.

Atem, recobrando la postura rodeó con un brazo su cintura. Anzu giró levemente la cabeza para ver a Tenma, este último miraba con sospecha a Atem.

Mierda, ¡mierda! ¡MIERDA!

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Tenma?

Anzu se paralizó. ¡Esa voz era de Seto! Les dio la espalda a los hombres y volvió a besar al joven para que no la notaran. Esta vez, se avergonzó muchísimo de recordar que ella no tenía ni idea de cómo besar a un chico. ¡Joder, era su primera vez y en una situación como esta!

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Atem correspondió su beso con maestría. Su cara ardió de la vergüenza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando con ese chico? Admitía que se sentía responsable de su miseria, y que le tenía cierto cariño, pero ese sentimiento se estaba transformando en algo más cálido y temía descubrir que era.

¡Y no podía apartar esas sensaciones ahora que Atem la estaba besando!

Cuando el tricolor la miró, la miró confundido, la pobre estaba completamente roja.

—… Creí que dijiste que actuáramos…-

— Sí, sí. Lo siento. — Apretó los labios. Aún sentía el calor de su cercanía, y aún no desaparecía pues el chico aún la tenía abrazada de la cintura. — Fue mi idea, lo admito, pero… Lo siento… Yo… No me relacioné mucho con la gente así que…

—… Claro. — Sonrió un poco. Vaya, por más madura que se haya mostrado desde un principio, era muy inocente. Al parecer era su primer beso y se sentía un poco avergonzada. Bueno, de poco, NADA. Atem presionó su frente con la de ella. — Entiendo, pues entonces, yo te guiaré.

Rodeó sus hombros con su brazo para que desaparecieran. Llegaron a los pasillos donde residían las habitaciones. Ahora sí ambos se avergonzaron cuando escucharon _ruidos extraños_ de la mayoría de las habitaciones. Agradecían que no hubiera nadie merodeando por allí, los hubieran descubierto por sus caras.

—… Muy bien, vámonos de aquí. Esto es demasiado incómodo. — Anzu susurró. Atem negó. —… Viniste por ese tal Jonouchi, ¿verdad? — Atem estaba a punto de contestar cuando Anzu le calló. — ¡Oh, no! — Susurró. Seto se acercaba. Rodeó el cuello de Atem con sus brazos y lo besó nuevamente. El chico comprendió, así que no se quejó y le correspondió.

¡Ugh, qué vergüenza!

Seto alzó una ceja. De alguna forma, esa mujer le era familiar. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a calmar a Tenma, el hombre no le parecía la gran cosa, así que iría a bajarle los humos.

. . .

Anzu, al notar que Seto se había ido, agarró a Atem del brazo y se metió en la primera habitación donde no escuchó ruido. Ambos entraron y cerraron con fuerza.

— Estuvimos cerca…— Susurró.

— ¡Maldita sea, Seto! No cierres la puerta tan fuerte…-

Había salido del baño un sujeto rubio, que tenía una peluca oscura en su mano, pero esta cayó cuando se topó con ambos. Estaba con la boca abierta mirando a Atem y a Anzu. La castaña casi se muere del susto, mientras que Atem miraba con cierto temor y rabia al rubio.

—… Jonouchi.

— ¡Atem, eres tú! — Se estaba a punto de abalanzar hacia él para abrazarlo.

Pero Atem retrocedió considerablemente, puso a Anzu detrás de él para protegerla y sacó el revólver para apuntarle a la persona que consideró su amigo.

— No te acerques. — Susurró con una voz tenebrosa. El rubio frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

Muchas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza. ¿Por qué Atem le apuntaba con un arma? ¿Quién era la joven a la que protegía con tanto esmero? ¿Cómo sobrevivió? ¿Dónde estaba Mai? ¿Dónde estaba su hija?

—… Atem… N-No entiendo, ¿p-por qué me apuntas con un arma? ¿Qué sucede? — El ojivioleta sonrió con crueldad y dolor.

—… Sucede, que sobreviví, Katsuya. Sobreviví al accidente gracias a esta mujer que tengo a mi lado. _Apuesto_ que estás decepcionado de verme vivo, ¿no? — Preguntó con cinismo.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡Es todo lo contrario! ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés vivo! — Dijo desesperadamente. — Vamos, Atem. Si esta es una de tus bromas… Baja el arma y deja…-

— ¡NO TE ACERQUES! — Gritó, cegado de la rabia al verlo tratar de avanzar. Anzu se aferró a su chaqueta. Atem estaba fuera de sí, ya no podía controlar sus sentimientos. Los había suprimido demasiado. — No creí que serías capaz de venderte, luego de tantos años juntos. Crecimos como hermanos, Jou. — Dijo para preparar el arma para disparar, sin embargo su brazo temblaba. Estaba herido, desconsolado. No tenía a nadie en quien confiar, salvo a la joven que tenía a sus espaldas. — Todo este tiempo me habías engañado, y a Mai, y tu propia hija, maldito infeliz…

— Atem, no sé de qué…

— ¡ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR! — Bramó furioso. Anzu se cubrió los oídos. No podía creerlo, sabía que la gente del llano tenía su naturaleza salvaje y violenta, pero jamás creyó experimentarlo. Atem la estaba asustando.

— ¡¿Tr-Traidor?! ¡Traidor tu abuela, estúpido! — Se quejó este. ¡Joder! ¿Qué le hizo pensar…? Entonces se dio cuenta. Estaba refugiado en la organización para buscarlo. De seguro él había malinterpretado…— Ah, bien. Cálmate, Atem. Hay una explicación para esto…-

Se abrió la puerta para ver a Seto con un arma apuntando a Atem. Jonouchi maldijo al castaño. ¡Jodido estúpido, estaba empeorando las cosas! El tricolor al notar un arma apuntándole, se movió levemente para volver a esconder a la doctora tras su espalda. Si lo iban a matar, que por lo menos no lastimaran a la joven.

— Suelta el arma, bastardo.

— Mátame si es lo que quieres. — Atem miró a Seto directamente a los ojos, sin miedo. No dejaba de apuntar a Jonouchi, y volvió a mirarle. — Pero lo mataré a él primero.

— No juegues con mi paciencia…-

— ¡CÁLLATE, SETO! — Le interrumpió Jonouchi. — Este es Atem Muto.

El castaño miró sorprendido al rubio. Primero, porque le había hablado de esa manera tan molesta y desesperada. Y segundo, que la persona que quería matar al rubio era su amigo. Bajó lentamente el arma.

—… ¿Estás seguro?

— Completamente. — Tragó saliva. Atem seguía mirándole de forma dolida y desconfiada.

—… No creas que me tragaré ese cuento.

— Atem, maldita sea. Escúchame, para todo hay una explicación…-

— La única explicación es que eres uno de ellos…

— ¡Escúchame…-!

— ¡NO! — Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar.

No lo soportaba más, no podía con tanto dolor. Era tanto que no le cabía en el cuerpo. La angustia que le rodeaba era incapaz de controlar. Sentía que el mundo se le caía encima y lo único que podía hacer era dispararle al cielo, para que luego le devuelvan la bala.

—… Yo te vi con ellos…— Susurró. — Vi cómo te trataban, cómo TÚ hablabas con esos bastardos criminales…

— Lo sé, y tengo una explicación para eso…— Dijo lo más calmado posible. —… Yo confío que no me vas a disparar, amigo. — Sonrió con inseguridad. — Escúchame, y verás como todo calzará como un rompecabezas.

—… Atem. — El tricolor se giró levemente para encontrarse con los ojos llorosos y asustados de la castaña. —… Déjalo que hable. Y será tu decisión creerle o no.

—…— Le dirigió una disculpa con los ojos. La había asustado. Volvió a mirar a Jonouchi en silencio sin dejar de apuntarle.

—… Verás, cuando me enteré del accidente… Quise morirme, Atem. Porque, fuiste arriesgando tu vida por mi hija, lo más noble que alguien haya hecho. Y en ese entonces, los creímos muertos, a ambos. Y así, la niña estaba completamente desamparada.

—… ¿Y dónde está ella? ¿La encontraste?

— No, estoy investigando todavía. — Señaló a Seto. — Él es Seto Kaiba, un antiguo amigo. Está trabajando aquí y… Le pedí que me metiera en la organización para saber más de ti, de Mai y de mi hija. A Seto le ordenaron matarme, pero no lo hizo al reconocerme. Ahora me está ayudando todo este asunto. — El castaño miró de reojo a la castaña, quien estaba distraída mirando a Atem tenso.

— Fue un golpe de suerte que estés aquí. Nos ahorraste un gran trabajo.

—… Por eso me hice pasar por uno de esos matones. — Entristeció notablemente al ver el rostro de su amigo. Sabía que le estaba creyendo, y que también estaba en su límite. Los orbes violetas del chico se llenaron de lágrimas. — Atem, amigo… Es la verdad. No dudarás de tu compañero de travesuras, ¿verdad? — Sonrió con tristeza. Anzu lo persuadió bajándole el brazo para bajar el arma, que cayó al suelo.

La castaña veía con una profunda tristeza a Atem, quien miraba el suelo con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. Parecía un niño perdido, solo, abandonado y desesperado.

—… Atem, tranquilo. Entiendo tu confusión y tu frustración. Te prometo que vamos a encontrar a Mai y a…— Se mordió el labio. — Y a Esmeralda.

EL tricolor alzó rápidamente la vista para mirarlo desconcertado.

— Mai me dijo que era una sorpresa para ti. — Le miró con tristeza. — Que a su hija la llamaría así. Esmeralda.

—… Jonouchi…

— Las vamos a encontrar. — El rubio también sintió las lágrimas quemar sus ojos. ¡Maldición, su amigo estaba vivo! Estaba tan feliz… Pero a la vez tan angustiado. — Somos un equipo, como siempre.

—…

—… Esmeralda no hubiese querido que estuvieras así.

Esa frase…

Esmeralda.

Mai.

. . .

Las lágrimas finalmente escaparon de sus ojos las cubrió con el dorso de su mano. Jonouchi se acercó a él y lo abrazó, el tricolor solo se dejó. Estaba tan cansado de luchar.

Pero aún tenía a personas que proteger.

A su familia de la hacienda.

A Mai.

A Jonouchi.

A su sobrina, Esmeralda.

…

Y ahora se había prometido proteger a Anzu.

_Continuará…_

**Creo que este capítulo será el más largo de la historia. Está lleno de emociones de angustia, así como Atem se sintió. Los problemas se avecinan, aunque Jou y Atem estén juntos como compañeros y amigos nuevamente.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, después de todo lo hice con mucha dedicación, no quiero abandonar este fic, será corto de todos modos, pero aún así quería que lo leyeran, aunque me lleguen pocos reviews u.u**

**Rossana's Mind**

**Reviews? Mientras más, mejor!**


	7. Arriesgando todo

**Hey, chicos. Me siento muchísimo mejor que antes, emocionalmente porque mi cuerpo es un asco. Bueno, vayamos al capítulo, pues los sentimientos de Anzu y Atem comienzan a traicionarlos ante su cercanía. Pero no se dejarán doblegar, Atem tiene algo que cumplir y Anzu no quiere que él sepa la verdad.**

**¿Cuál verdad?**

**Pronto la sabrán.**

**Pero NO en este capítulo muajajaja**

**En fin, si quieren saber, ya saben cómo funciona esto, más reviews es igual a escritora feliz es igual a avance más rápido de caps., sin mencionar que ya terminé todos mis proyectos y la próxima semana estaré de vacaciones!**

**VAYAMOS AL CAPÍTULO!**

Capítulo 6: _Arriesgando todo._

—… Um…— Jonouchi y Atem alzaron la vista para encontrarse con Anzu mirándolos con una mueca preocupada. — Co-Comprendo que sea un momento muy emotivo y conmovedor, pero… ¿No será mejor hacerlo en otro lugar? Es decir, estamos en un lugar donde esos asesinos se ubican… ¿No será mejor que nos vayamos, Atem?

—… Ella tiene razón. — Jonouchi posó una mano en el hombro de su amigo y le sonrió. Seto miraba a Anzu con el ceño fruncido. — Ya tuviste suficiente, ¿no? El accidente debió haberte matado. — El rubio le sonrió enormemente a la ojiazul. — Gracias por salvarle la vida, señorita. Significa mucho.

— No me lo agradezca, ¿sí? Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo en mi lugar…— Negó con la cabeza, cansada. — Sin embargo, trato de salvarle la vida a Atem… ¡Y mire lo que hace! Meterse en un lugar como este. ¡Miren como tuve que vestirme para meterme a este… burdel!— Miró con reproche al tricolor, quien solo le sonrió. Anzu llevaba un vestido negro que descubría toda la espalda, cubría apenas sus muslos y el descote era demasiado descarado. — Lo meten en peligro a ustedes, a él mismo y a mí también… ¡Vámonos ya! — Se quejó.

— Sí, sí. Tienes razón. — El ojivioleta suspiró pesadamente. — Lo siento, pero tenía que venir.

— Concuerdo con esa niña. — Anzu se estremeció al oír la voz de Seto. Parecía molesto. — Es mejor que le hagas caso. Tenma desconfía mucho de él desde que llegó porque se le quedó mirando.

—… ¿Y así se llama? ¿Es él el jefe de la organización de la mafia? — Atem se levantó y se cruzó de brazos.

— No, él es la mano derecha de Kaiba. — Aclaró Jonouchi.

Anzu se tensó y miró al par de amigos.

Escucharlo de otras bocas era realmente doloroso.

— Su apellido es ese. Su nombre completo es Gozaburo Kaiba, el jefe SUPREMO. — Jonouchi escupió su nombre con rabia. Atem miró a Seto. — Él es su hijo mayor, pero ellos se odian. Es por eso que Seto decidió ayudarme.

— ¿Por qué trabajas para él?

— Me están amenazando con dos personas importantes para mí.

—…

— Gozaburo Kaiba es el mafioso que quiere quedarse con tu hacienda. El que ORDENÓ derribar la avioneta en la que iban Mai y tú.

—… ¿Entonces Gozaburo Kaiba mandó a secuestrar a Esmeralda? — Preguntó. Se había adaptado al nombre casi enseguida de su sobrina.

— Sí, es lo que creemos nosotros. Y que tiene a mi hija.

—… Pues ya tendré tiempo para partirle la cara. — Maldijo entre dientes. Anzu se tensó. Seto rodó de ojos. A él le daba igual lo que le pasara a su padre. — ¿Y qué fue de Mai? Dicen que llegó muy mal a la clínica.

— No tenemos nada. Solo que desapareció del hospital como tú. Kaiba tampoco la ha encontrado, por eso me contrataron por medio de Seto para buscarla.

—…— Sus ojos se oscurecieron de tristeza.

El golpeteo de la puerta hizo que los cuatro se paralizaran.

— ¿Quién es? — Preguntó Seto, sin abrir.

— Soy Tenma, imbécil. ¿Qué demonios está pasando ahí dentro?

Jonouchi se puso la peluca como un relámpago y agarró a Atem para agarrarlo del cuello de la chaqueta y lo estrelló contra el suelo. Anzu soltó un grito de horror y Seto se rió, entendiendo lo que haría.

— ¡¿Qué demonios, Jou…?!

— ¡Ustedes vinieron actuando! ¡Sigan con el papel! — Susurró Kaiba.

Anzu asintió y se cruzó de brazos actuando una molesta expresión, dibujando una mueca en sus labios pintados. Seto abrió y Tenma entró, encontrándose con "Joey" agarrando a un sujeto del cuello de la ropa y a una mujer furiosa.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa?

— ¡ESTE IMBÉCIL NO ME HA PAGADO! — Vociferó Anzu molesta. Rogó a todos los Dioses que existían que Tenma no la reconociera.

— Cállate, perra. — Seto la agarró del brazo. — Yo te pago, pero no te quiero aquí si armas un escándalo como este.

— Yo tampoco quiero volver a verte aquí, maldito bastardo. — Murmuró Jonouchi, agarró a Atem y lo arrastró a la salida trasera junto con Anzu.

Cuando los lanzó a vista de todos, cerró la puerta y se quedó un rato afuera mirando a Atem que se acariciaba la nuca con cierto dolor y Anzu se frotaba el brazo.

— Perdón por la violencia, pero era necesario. ¿Duele mucho el brazo, señorita…?

— Soy Anzu. — Le sonrió con cansancio. — Estoy bien.

—… Jou. — El de ojos castaños miró a su mejor amigo, que le miraba con tristeza. —… Perdóname, Jonouchi, yo…— Suspiró. — Lamento haber desconfiado de ti. ¡Maldición, estás arriesgando tu vida por mí! Y-Yo…-

— Atem, cálmate. Estoy seguro de que yo hubiera reaccionado peor. — Se rió sin humor. — Ten. — Sacó una tarjeta. — Me llamo Joey Wheeler aquí, así que no me llames por mi verdadero nombre en público. — Atem asintió. — No pierdan el tiempo, váyanse.

. . .

El camino a la casa secreta de Anzu fue muy silencioso. La tensión era notable en el aire y la castaña jugaba nerviosamente con los mechones de la peluca que aún tenía puesta. Atem manejaba en silencio mientras de vez en cuando tensaba la mandíbula y soltaba una maldición. Cuando llegaron, Anzu lo miró.

—… No vuelvas a irte sin decírmelo, casi me muero del susto.

El ojivioleta, quien le estuvo dando la espalda todo ese tiempo, se giró a verla con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué lo haces?

— ¿Qué? ¿Hacer qué?

— ¿Por qué te arriesgas de esa forma por mí? — Caminó hacia ella. Anzu apartó la mirada. No podía decirle. — Y no me vengas con que estás preocupada por mí porque soy tu paciente. ¡Maldita sea, Anzu! ¡Mírate! — La castaña dio un respingo cuando él alzó la voz, regañándola. — ¡Mira como tuviste que vestirte! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien más se te hubiera acercado? ¡Te pudieron hacer daño! ¡No tienes por qué…!

— ¡No tengo por qué hacerlo! — Completó lo que iba a decir gritándole. —… Pero quise hacerlo. ¡Tenía que salvarte…!

— Agradezco que me salvaras. Desde que llegué aquí no has hecho más que salvarme, Anzu. Pero esto NO es asunto tuyo. No quiero involucrarte en esto. — Se acarició las sienes. — Yo… Creí que podría… Pero no puedo. No soy capaz de aceptar tu bondad, Anzu. Eres demasiado buena y… No mereces esto. No quiero que mueras solo porque quisiste ayudarme.

—… Atem, fue MI decisión. No tuya. — Frunció el ceño. — No tengo por qué pedirte permiso de querer arriesgar mi vida…-

— Basta, Anzu. No sigas. — La castaña le miró, desconcertada. — No vuelvas a hacerlo, no vuelvas a salvarme. Yo pronto desapareceré de tu vida, no vale la pena que lo hagas. Volverás a tu vida de antes y ya, como si nunca hubiese venido.

No.

No.

Ella no quería eso. Tampoco podía. No podía traer de vuelta a Mokuba y a Noah. No soportaba ver a Kisara llorar todas las noches. No soportaba ver a Seto arriesgar su vida por ella y por la peliblanco.

Ella odiaba su vida anterior.

Porque Gozaburo Kaiba estuvo en ella.

—…— Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No quería volver a esos días.

— Mantente al margen. — Ordenó. — Quiero que te alejes de mí y del peligro que me rodea.

La castaña ya no pudo sostenerle la mirada, no quería mostrarle sus lágrimas. No quería demostrarle lo débil y estúpida que era. No lo iba a mostrar, jamás. Se alejó un par de pasos de él y estaba a punto de voltearse cuando Atem la agarró del brazo.

— Anzu…-

— Ya entendí. — Dijo con voz calmada, no dejaría que notara su dolor. — Comprendo a lo que te refieres.

— No me malentiendas…— Anzu se zafó de su agarre con suavidad.

La castaña se giró y le sonrió, ocultando lo mayor que pudo el dolor de sus palabras.

— Entiendo. Buenas noches.

Sin más, caminó a su antigua habitación. Se quitó la peluca, se quitó el maquillaje y se colocó su pijama. Se dejó caer en la cama y comenzó a sollozar suavemente.

Tal vez a él le importaba muy poco si se separaban.

Pero a ella no.

Llevó su mano a sus labios y lloró más fuerte.

.

.

.

_-D-o-s—A-ñ-o-s—A-t-r-á-s-_

— _Esmeralda, te acabas de recuperar de una lesión en la pierna. ¿No crees que es muy pronto para andar a caballo? — El tricolor se cruzó de brazos._

_La pelinegra rodó de ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada._

— _¿Tú también? Atem, tú me conoces mejor que nadie. Si no fuera porque estás aquí, yo sería la más fuerte de estas tierras. Y tú lo sabes. Puedo cuidarme y por favor, confía en mí. — Suspiró._

— _Estoy preocupado._

— _Lo sé, pero tu protección a veces me fastidia. — Ajustó sus botas. — Nos vemos. — Dijo para salir de la casa._

_Atem suspiró._

— _¡ATEM!_

_Alzó rápidamente la vista para ver a Rebecca correr hacia él rápidamente._

— _¡Vivian hizo algo malo! ¡Le puso algo debajo a la silla del caballo de Esmeralda…! ¡Perdón si no pude detenerla! — Se inclinó, desesperada. — ¡Pero pensé que me haría daño…!_

_Ambos giraron la vista el escuchar un relincho fuerte y molesto._

_Atem salió corriendo rápidamente y divisó a lo lejos ver a Esmeralda tratando de tranquilizar a su caballo. ¡Maldición, ese animal era el más violento y salvaje de todos! ¡Justo ese le pertenecía a su novia! La suerte no era grata con ella._

_La joven no entendía por qué al subirse al caballo, este se movía molesto y alzaba las patas con el fin de tirarla. Se agarró con fuerza para no caer, pero le era difícil, eso no era un animal, era una bestia. Y por eso, desagraciadamente, le gustaba ese caballo. Porque era fiero y habilidoso._

_Pero ahora le estaba tratando… no muy bien._

— _¡Esmeralda!_

_Ese grito la desconcentró._

_De un violento movimiento, se soltó y se cayó, estrellando su espalda contra la cerca de la hacienda. Soltó un alarido de dolor cuando también sintió la madera golpear su cabeza._

— _¡Esmeralda!_

_Atem la movió suavemente para sacarla del ajetreo en el que se metió con suavidad. Sostuvo su cuerpo y la miró._

— _¡Te dije que no salieras a caballo!_

— _Como si fuera mi culpa que el bendito animal estuviera en sus días. — Masculló con dolor. Atem hizo una mueca._

— _No fue el caballo. — La ojiazul lo miró, adolorida y confundida. —… Fue Vivian. Le puso algo al caballo, Rebecca acaba de decírmelo._

_Esmeralda empujó a Atem lejos, haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras ella se ponía de pie._

— _¡MALDITA ZORRA! ¡YA VERÁ CUANDO LE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA…!— Se detuvo al sentir una punzada en la columna. Se estaba a punto de caer nuevamente cuando Atem la sujeto de la cintura._

— _Te calmas. — Ordenó mientras suspiraba. — Después hablaré con ella, ahora… Busquemos un médico._

_-E-n-d-s-_

Atem despertó y se sentó. Suspiró por el sueño.

— Vivian. — Susurró, con rencor.

La había echado de la hacienda y no supo más de ella. Pero según las malas lenguas, había trabajado con Bakura y con Marik.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó.

— _¿Hola?_

— Joey.

— _¿Eh? Ah, Atem. Lo siento, no me he acostumbrado a este nombre._ — Atem se rió. — _¡No te rías! ¡Esto es horrible!_

—… Tengo una teoría, pero no estoy seguro. — El silencio de la otra línea le dio a entender que prosiguiera. — Creo que… Tal vez… Bakura tenga a Mai.

— _¿Bakura?_

— Sí. Después de todo, fue él quien se llevó a Esmeralda, ¿no?

—… _Es probable._

— Además, él ya estaba aquí cuando ocurrió el accidente. Es lógico. Mientras yo me recuperaba de la confusión, Mai fue la que quedó más débil, aprovechó, y simplemente se la llevó. No sé adónde, pero se la llevó. Eso es lo que pienso.

—… _Ahora estoy ocupado, ¿puede verte esta noche? ¿Dónde estás?_

— Estoy en un lugar secreto de Anzu, te daré la dirección en después.

— _Bien, yo te llamaré después._

Cuando colgó, escuchó unos pasos y se volteó para ver a Anzu caminar hacia él con una expresión cansada. Ella le sonrió cansadamente.

— Buenos días.

— Deberías seguir durmiendo, Anzu. Es muy temprano.

— He dormido menos que esto, Atem. Soy una doctora. — Bromeó. Analizó su rostro y se le veía incómodo. —… ¿Sucede algo?

—… Perdona mi impertinencia, Anzu. Jonouchi vendrá en unas horas. — La castaña se tensó.

Si venía con Seto, la descubrirían.

—… Solo él, ¿verdad?

— ¿Eh? Sí, supongo. — Apartó su vista de ella.

Anzu se fue sin decir nada. Se duchó para luego ponerse unos jeans oscuros, una camisa blanca de tirantes un chaleco de lana encima del mismo tono que la camisa. Volvió y se sentó al lado de Atem, quien le miraba con curiosidad.

— Dime, Atem… Yo conocí a Bakura-kun, pero… Nunca vi… Su faceta criminal. — Se miró las manos. —… ¿Puedes contarme de él?

— Pues… Solía ser un gran amigo mío. Es una persona… Con la mente retorcida. — Susurró, mientras que Anzu servía un café y se lo entregó. — Gracias.

— Está caliente.

— Mm. — Miró la taza humeante. — Honestamente, como tú, creímos a simple vista que Bakura puede ser cualquier otro sujeto, uno común y corriente. Pero no son así. — Sonrió con amargura. — Son como las serpientes de coral. Coloridas, bonitas… Pero que expulsan un veneno asesino. Por todo lo que hace… Hacía las mismas locuras que Vivian. Era un desquiciado… Yo… Me enteré de algo increíble…

_-M-e-s-e-s—A-t-r-á-s-_

_Atem se había acercado nuevamente a su hacienda, necesitaba saber si todo transcurría en orden. Le había pedido a Bakura que la cuidara mientras estaban afuera, pero…_

_Se paralizó cuando vio a Marik, uno de los "supuestos" testigos de las acusaciones de Mai, caminaba sin vergüenza alguna en la zona. Entró a la casa sin más y el tricolor lo siguió. Tal vez Bakura estaba en peligro._

_Entró rápidamente y vio al hombre entrar en la oficina._

— _Mmph, podrás engañar a Atem y a Mai. Pero a mí no, Bakura._

_El ojivioleta frunció el ceño y se acercó más. ¿De qué estaban hablando?_

— _¿Qué pensarían los estúpidos de los Muto si se enteraran que tú, Bakura, eres el peor enemigo de ellos? — Se paralizó. — Porque sé que tú planeaste todo esto para quedarte con El Nilo, Bakura. Tú me mandaste a llamar, ¿verdad?_

_Atem tragó saliva. No, eso no podía ser verdad._

_No, no._

_No, Bakura no._

_No, su amigo no podía estar haciéndoles algo como eso._

— _Mmph. — Escuchó la voz de su "amigo". — Al parecer, cuando te acostaste con Vivian, la hiciste soltar la lengua para delatarme, ¿verdad?_

_¿Vivian lo sabía?_

— _Síp._

— _Esa zorra tiene la boca muy grande. Prefiero que la use para otras cosas. — Se rió. — Pero hubiera preferido que te enteraras en otro momento._

— _Es mejor así, trabajaremos juntos. Tenemos que eliminar a los demás, pues hay cierta noticia que no podremos callar por mucho tiempo._

—… _¿Te refieres a…?_

— _Sí. Hay DEMASIADO petróleo en El Nilo como para callarlo. — ¡¿Petróleo?!_

_Atem se apoyó pesadamente en la pared. ¿Su hacienda tenía petróleo? ¿Por qué su madre nunca se lo dijo?_

_Claro, la respuesta se contestó sola._

— _Sí, tuve que matar a Atenea para que no le dijera a sus hijos._

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía otra puñalada de traición en su pecho._

_Dios santo…_

— _Cuidado con tu ambición, ¿eh? No querremos que eso acabe con todo. Ya mataste a esa perra, faltan los hijitos._

— _Me encargaré yo del petróleo. Esta hacienda será convertida en una gran exportación de petróleo más importante del país. Borraré este pueblo del mapa luego de condenar las vidas de los Muto y sus aliados, así como lo hice con Esmeralda._

_Atem sintió como su mundo de derrumbaba._

— _¿Esmeralda? ¿La mujer de Atem?_

— _Sí, la muy infeliz me había descubierto. Así que me encargué de ella._

—… _¿Y cómo?_

_Atem se tambaleó al escuchar la sonora carcajada de Bakura. Se cubrió los oídos, espantado. No, Bakura no era el responsable de lo que le había pasado a Esmeralda… ¿Verdad?_

…

_Desgraciadamente, todas las piezas conectaban esa respuesta._

… _¿Su amigo…? ¿Había violado a la persona que más amó en su vida?_

_-E-n-d-s-_

Atem se quedó mirando a la ojiazul. Parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos.

—… ¿Estás bien?

—… ¿Eh? S-Sí. — Apartó sus ojos de él.

Él había visto a Bakura con la niña en brazos, pero no se lo diría. Al menos, no por el momento.

No lo haría, podría ser descubierta.

—… Esmeralda…— Pronunció con una sonrisa. — Ella estará bien. — Le sonrió. — Estoy segura.

Él asintió y se fue a tomar aire. Anzu suspiró y miró el teléfono. Sin pensárselo mucho, marcó al número de su departamento. Contestaron enseguida.

— ¡¿Hola?!

— Tranquilízate, Kisara…-

— ¡ANZU! ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? ¡Hace mucho que no llamabas! Creí que Kaiba…-

— Estoy bien. — Suspiró mientras sonreía.

— Sí, y por lo que noto por el número, estás en ESE lugar…

— Sí…— Se calló y se escondió al ver por la ventana que llegaba un auto y de allí, salían Jonouchi y Seto.

¡MIERDA!

— ¿Anzu?

— ¿Eh? Lo siento…— Se escondió en el baño. — Escucha, Kisara. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

—… ¿Y ese es…?

— Verás… Necesito que vayas al lugar INNOMBRABLE y quiero que veas si hay una recién nacida allí.

—… ¿Una recién nacida? ¿Una niña?

— Sí.

—… ¿Qué hay de Kaiba?

— No se enterará, sus hombres no te conocen bien. No te reconocerán. Si te metes en problemas, te prometo que yo asumiré la culpa.

—… Bien.

.

.

.

— Ahora todo tiene sentido. — Jonouchi lo miraba en silencio. Compartía su rabia.

Seto miraba la casa de forma melancólica. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, pero no diría nada.

— Se aseguraron de que Mai o yo, o en este caso, ambos, nos subiéramos en esa avioneta paa luego derribarla. Bakura se aseguró de ello al secuestrar a la niña.

— Sí.

— Investigamos hace unas horas. Es cierto, ese tal Bakura trabajaba con nosotros antes. Creo haberlo visto antes. — Confirmó Seto. —… Pero algo me molesta… Y es… ¿Por qué Bakura haría una misión de Kaiba, para luego traicionarlo y llevarse a la mujer de Katsuya?

—…

Buena pregunta.

Aunque Atem ya tenía una idea. Ese hombre era un desquiciado, amaba el dinero y el sufrimiento ajeno.

— Lo más probable es que usó a Mai como una tarjeta bajo la manga, para asegurarse de no ser eliminado por Kaiba.

— Es posible que desee negociar contigo o con Kaiba. En ambas opciones, saldría ganando. — Seto se cruzó de brazos, mirando la fotografía de Anzu, Kisara, Mokuba y Noah. — Genial, se nos suma otra persona a la lista. Tendremos que buscar a Mai, a Esmeralda y a ese imbécil. — Escuchó unos pasos por la casa y se irguió. — ¿Puedo usar el baño? — Atem se encogió de hombros sin mucho interés.

Seto se fue y siguió los pasos de Anzu, quien estaba a punto de salir. La agarró del brazo y la volteó. La castaña estuvo a punto de soltar un grito cuando el castaño le tapó la boca con su mano.

— Si gritas, nos descubrirán a ambos. — susurró y la soltó suavemente. —… Ahora todo está claro. Si hubo alguien quien siempre superó mi forma de manejar eres tú. Tú sacaste a Atem del hospital y lo estás ayudando. — La ojiazul ocultó su mirada de él. — Anzu. ¿A qué estás jugando? ¿Qué pasará cuando Kaiba se entere?

— No me interesa si se entera. — Lo miró con el ceño fruncido. — Y más vale que no digas nada acerca de mi identidad, porque tú te hundirás conmigo.

— Anzu, estás en peligro. ¡Todos estos años traté evitar que cayeras en esto! ¡Mira lo que haces!

— ¡¿Y qué?! Había mejores maneras que entregarte a la mafia.

— Tenían a Kisara, Anzu. — Apretó los puños. — Sabes…-

— Lo importante que es ella para ti. — Completó. — Lo sé.

— No olvides que también tú eres importante para mí.

— ¿Qué hay de Mokuba y Noah?

— Se habían enterado, no pude evitar que Tenma… Anzu, la muerte de esos niños… Ni siquiera yo me la perdono, ¡ellos también eran…!

— ¡Lo sé! — Suspiró. —… Pero no te me acerques. No quiero que sepan… No quiero que Atem crea que le estoy traicionando.

— Debiste decirle la verdad desde un principio.

— ¿Crees que es tan fácil? ¿Llegar y decirle quién soy en realidad?

—… La verdad no. Desde la muerte de…

— Sí. Desde la muerte de mi madre que yo estoy ocultándolo. Así que… Basta, Seto. No te me acerques como si fuésemos conocidos, por favor.

Ambas miradas zafiros se enfrentaron por varios segundos, hasta que apartaron la mirada del otro sutilmente. La castaña se acercó y lo abrazó.

—… Tú y Kisara son lo único que tengo ahora… Más vale que te cuides, ¿sí?

Seto la abrazó de vuelta y asintió.

Anz se alejó lentamente de él y se fue en su auto.

.

.

.

— Muy bien. — Kisara le miró, preocupada. — Repasemos. ¿Qué harás?

—… Fingiré estar perdida, peguntaré por cualquier persona, mientras me dicen que me equivoqué de dirección, trataré de buscar indicios de que esté la bebé allí.

— Bien. — Tragó saliva. — Buena suerte, Kisara. Me dirás como te fue, ¿sí? No debes mostrarte nerviosa o te descubrirán.

—… ¿Estás segura de esto?

— Hay una familia entera sufriendo por culpa de Kaiba, Kisara. Tenemos que hacer algo. Después de lo de Seto, tú juraste que desde ese entonces harías lo que sea para frustrar sus planes.

—…— La miró a los ojos. — ¿Haces esto por ese muchacho llamado Atem?

—…— Apartó sus ojos de ella. — Sí, pues… Me entiendo mucho con él, el dolor que lleva es demasiado para una persona, siento que ya es suficiente de tanto dolor. ¿No crees?

—… ¿Qué sientes por ese chico, Anzu?

—…— La miró perpleja. —… ¿Qué insinúas?

— No lo sé… Tú nunca te enamoraste porque viviste en zonas restringidas… Me sorprende que quieras con tantas ganas proteger a un hombre que no sea Seto por mí.

—… Atem y yo solo somos amigos.

— No has contestado lo que sientes por él, Anzu. — Dijo con tristeza. — ¿Te estás enamorando de él?

—…

"El silencio otorga".

Sí, así decía el dicho.

—… Kisara, no tienes por qué dudar de lo que te digo. — Le sonrió con una indiferencia que no pasó desapercibida por la de cabellos blancos. — ¿Estás lista para ir?

—… Sí. — Asintió energéticamente y se bajó del auto.

Anzu se quedó pensando en la conversación reciente. Apoyó su rostro en sus manos.

—… Y si es verdad… Es tarde. Yo no tengo espacio en su vida.

"_**Yo pronto desapareceré de tu vida, no vale la pena que lo hagas. Volverás a tu vida de antes y ya, como si nunca hubiese venido."**_

. . .

Caminó hacia la casa POHIBIDA. Allí solía vivir Anzu y su madre cuando estuvo viva, pero luego de su muerte, Anzu dejó ese lugar y Kaiba lo había utilizado a su antojo. Y lo más probable, es que la niña estuviera allí. Parecía una mansión, pues Anzu siempre vivió rodeada de lujos.

Tocó el timbre.

Una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos avellana de vestimenta ciertamente descarada le abrió.

— ¿Sí?

— Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Kisara…-

— Yo Vivian. — Le interrumpió. — Vivian Wong.

Anzu, que estaba cerca, se paralizó y retrocedió rápidamente el auto para no ser vista.

¡¿Vivian Wong?!

Vivian…

Ese nombre.

Dios santo, esa niña corría peligro de verdad si se encontraba allí.

.

.

.

En este departamento hay gazas, vendas limpias y suero. — Dijo Atem.

Habían ido a un departamento curiosamente usado en los alrededores.

— Pues adivina, ese maldito SI estuvo aquí. — Le entregó una tarjeta de identificación. Era de Bakura.

—… Tiene a mi hermana… Y la está manteniendo con vida para hacerle daño.

Maldito…

Lo iba a pagar caro.

Por Mai.

Por su sobrina.

Por su madre.

Por Jonouchi.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas.

Por Esmeralda, que Dios la tuviera en su santa gloria.

— Sí, sin embargo ya no está aquí. — Apareció Seto con un pasaje. — Y bien lejos. Parece que iremos a tu lugar de origen, Atem.

El tricolor agarró el papel y lo leyó. Esa era la única línea que conducía al pueblo donde estaba su hacienda. Bakura había vuelto.

Su familia corría peligro.

Rebecca, Honda, Shizuka, Ryo, Mana, Shadi, Mahado…

Pero también estaba el único Muto en sus tierras.

—… Yugi.

.

.

.

— ¡La tienen! — Dijo Kisara apenas entró. Anzu sonrió. — La tienen, esa mujer dijo que no, pero escuché su llanto. No pudo engañarme. — Se rió. — Bien, ¿ahora qué…?— Calló abruptamente cuando vio a Anzu borrar su sonrisa y sacó un revólver de la parte de abajo. —… ¿Anzu? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—… Tú ya hiciste tu parte. — Se llevó el arma al pecho. Su corazón latía desbocado. —… Ahora tengo que hacer la mía. — Estaba a punto de salir cuando Kisara la agarró del brazo.

— ¡No! ¡Anzu, no! — La joven comenzó a llorar. — ¿Qué le diré a Seto si te pasa algo? ¿Y qué haré yo sin mi mejor amiga…?— La castaña le secó las lágrimas.

— Kisara, cálmate. — Le sonrió con tristeza. — Te prometo, que estaré bien. Volveré a salvo, pero tengo que salvar a esa niña.

—…— Asintió torpemente. Anzu iba a decir algo, pero la de cabellos blancos se lo impidió. — No te atrevas a pedirme que me vaya, Anzu Mazaki. De lo contrario, yo misma te mataré.

—…— Suspiró. — Bien, quédate aquí. Pero pase lo que pase, NO SALGAS.

Ella asintió. Anzu tragó saliva y salió del auto.

Se acercó a la mansión y escuchó el llanto de una niña, junto con las quejas de una mujer. La loca de Vivian, supuso. No sabía que esa mujer estaba en la ciudad, Atem le había dicho que no supo nada más de ella, pero mala hierba nunca muere, al parecer. Tocó el timbre con insistencia.

— ¿Ves? Por tu culpa, que no dejas de llorar no pude terminar las cosas. — Anzu tocó nuevamente. — ¡Ya voy!

Su corazón latía aceleradamente.

Era hora de _apostarlo todo_.

La puerta se abrió y divisó a la mujer. Ella alzó el revólver y le dirigió una mirada fría.

Vivian retrocedió, horrorizada.

— La niña. — La mujer parpadeó, incrédula. — ¿Dónde está la niña? ¡Démela!

_Continuará…_

**WIIIIIII Capítulo que quizás los dejé con el corazón en la garganta. Ojalá que les haya gustado, y que les haya dejado con unas ganas bestiales de seguir leyendo este fic.**

**El secreto de Anzu está a punto de salir a la luz.**

**Kisara no quiere perder a nadie más.**

**Seto está preocupado por la seguridad de Anzu.**

**Y Atem y Jonouchi no saben nada acerca de los Kaiba.**

**EN FIN, NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**Rossana's Mind.**

**¿Reviews? Mientras más, mejor.**

**Más reviews: Mayor felicidad de la autora: Actualización más rápida**


	8. Sentimiento compartido

**En el capítulo anterior, las cosas se pusieron realmente feas. Sobre todo, en lo que Anzu se está arriesgando a hacer. ¿Las cosas saldrán bien?**

**VAYAMOS AL CAPÍTULO!**

Capítulo 7: _Sentimiento compartido._

Los brazos de Anzu temblaban, no quería matar a nadie. Pero si no llegaba con la niña a salvo, la familia de Atem perdería toda esperanza.

—… Escuche, señorita…— Comenzó Vivian con la voz temblorosa. — No se lleve a la niña, de lo contrario… ¡Me matarán a mí!

— Pues si no me la das, yo te mataré. Dame a la niña, por favor. No quiero… No quiero hacerte daño.

— ¿Acaso eres la madre?

— ¿Qué demonios te importa? — Avanzó mientras ella retrocedía. Vio en la esquina del comedor a la niña llorando. — Y más vale que esa niña esté en perfecto estado, si no es así… Lo pagará caro.

— No tendré que pagarle nada, entonces. — Sonrió nerviosa. — La he cuidado como si fuera mi hija…-

— ¡Basta de charlas! ¡Deme a la niña, ahora! — Comenzó a sudar. Estaba muy asustada, honestamente. Era la primera vez que tenía un arma en sus manos. Temía que se le escapara un tiro.

—… Escucha, hay gente peligrosa que no es tan comprensiva como yo, así que…

— No te preocupes, los conozco perfectamente. Y sé cómo lidian con la gente como yo.

Ambas se paralizaron al oír unos autos detenerse cerca de la casa. Vivian fue la primera en reaccionar y se abalanzó hacia Anzu. Ambas cayeron al suelo, forcejeando con el arma. La pelinegra logró tomar el arma y golpeó su frente con la parte trasera de esta. Anzu soltó una maldición y volvieron a forcejear. La castaña logró quedar encima de la mujer y le propinó un buen puñetazo. Le dolió, era la primera vez que golpeaba de esa manera. Se levantó y estuvo a punto de agarrar el revólver cuando sintió un jalón en la parte trasera de su cabello y azotó su nuca contra el suelo con fuerza.

Soltó un jadeo de dolor. Ese golpe le había aturdido bastante. Se levantó hasta quedar sentada, sin embargo se quedó callada cuando Vivian estaba parada, respirando agitada mientras apuntaba con el arma hacia ella. Sonrió, victoriosa.

— Lástima, señorita. Tendrá que irse, pero con los pies por delante. A mí… ¡Nadie me apunta con un arma! ¿Sabes lo que pasó con la única mujer que se atrevió a amenazarme de esa forma? — Se rió descaradamente.

Anzu supo enseguida de quién estaba hablando.

Esmeralda.

— Pues esa mujer terminó en el infierno, ¿sabes? — Atem tenía razón, esa mujer estaba completamente loca. Se reía como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo contarle eso. — Se la regalé a un amigo mío. Disfrutó de ella… Y la mató.

La ojiazul se paralizó.

Atem le había dicho que Bakura había sido el único responsable.

Y ahora esa mujer decía que ella había dejado a Esmeralda en manos de Bakura.

—… No puede ser. — Las piezas encajaron.

— ¿Sabes de lo que soy capaz? — Se rió. — Fui capaz de condenar la vida de una diabla sin entrañas.

—…— Vio como prepara el arma para disparar.

Anzu cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el impacto.

.

.

.

Atem miraba la ventana del asiento trasero en un semblante pensativo. Seto manejaba en silencio y Jonouchi estaba sentado en el copiloto. Miró de reojo a su amigo.

—… ¿En qué piensas?

—… Es Esmeralda, Jou.

—… ¿Cuál de las dos? — Escuchó una risa cansada de él.

— En ambas… Pero más que nada, recuerdo cuando estábamos matando a esos tipos y cuando volvimos vimos a Mai con tu hija en brazos. Eso nunca lo olvidaría.

—… Dime, Atem… Esa chica Anzu…

— ¿Qué hay con ella?

Seto se tensó.

—… ¿Por qué te salvó?

— Solo fue una coincidencia, aunque una muy extraña. Resulta que ella también desea vengarse de esa organización. Dice que por su culpa mataron a integrantes de su familia.

—… ¿Qué hay de sus padres?

— Nunca me ha hablado específicamente de ellos. Solo sé que su madre se había suicidado y Anzu había descubierto su cuerpo. — Seto escuchaba atento, tratando de notar si a la castaña se le había escapado un detalle sin querer, pero al parecer, no había dicho nada de más.

—… Y por cierto, ¿dónde está ella?

— ¿Quién, Anzu? No lo sé, desapareció.

— Cuando me dirigía al baño, aproveché de preguntarle dónde estaba, y luego la vi salir. — Mintió el castaño.

—… "_¿Adónde habrás ido, Anzu?"_ — Se preguntó el tricolor mentalmente.

.

.

.

— ¡VIVIAN, NO!

Anzu levantó la mirada para ver a Tenma mirándola desconcertado.

—… Pero… ¡Esta zorra quiere llevarse a la niña…!

— ¡DAME EL ARMA Y DEJA A ESA MUJER EN PAZ!

Anzu se puso de pie, aterrada. Oh, Dios. La habían descubierto, tenía que pensar, Y RÁPIDO. Tenma la agarró del brazo y se la llevó hasta la puerta. Ella se zafó de él.

— Señorita Anzu… ¿Por qué…?

— No tienes derecho a preguntarme nada. Lo que ustedes están haciendo es ilegal. Es de Kaiba todo este show, ¿verdad? — Se llevó la mano hacía la nuca, pues la sentía húmeda. Estaba sangrando.

—… Señorita, usted no debió…-

— No le dirás a Kaiba. — Lo miró, desconcertándolo con su mirada fija. —… Si se lo dices, sabrá que no cumpliste con tu trabajo y rodará tu cabeza. Así que… No lo hagas.

—… Ya buscaré una excusa para mis hombres. Ahora váyase. ¡LARGO!

Ella se fue, molesta y adolorida. El golpe en el sector derecho de su frente también sangraba un poco, pero tenía también realmente morado en sector. Subió al auto y escuchó el grito de espanto de Kisara.

— ¡¿Anzu…?! ¿Qué te pasó…?

— Estoy bien, vámonos de aquí. Ahora soy más sospechosa que nunca. — Apenas prendió el auto, aceleró a toda velocidad. Lo más seguro era que trasladarían de lugar a la niña. Y la noticia de la muerte de la mujer de Atem le había asustado de sobremanera. Esa mujer… Vivian. Estaba loca.

Llevaban manejando en silencio cinco minutos, hasta que la de cabellos blancos decidió hablar.

—… Anzu… ¿Estamos haciendo lo correcto? — Anzu la miró de reojo y veía como lloraba en silencio. —… Mira cómo quedaste… Estás herida… No quiero que terminemos así…-

—… Hicimos una promesa Kisara…

— Yo lo sé… Pero… Tengo tanto miedo… Por Seto… y por ti…

Anzu iba a decir algo más, pero se fijó de repente en el espejo y notó que la estaban siguiendo. Una camioneta roja, la conocía muy bien. ¡Era de Tenma!

—… Kisara… Colócate ese sombrero. — Señaló el de asiento trasero. Kisara le miró confundida. —… Hazlo… Para que no te reconozcan… En la próxima esquina… Te bajarás… Llamarás a Atem por el número de mi casa… Y le dirás que me están siguiendo, ¿sí?

—… ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Anzu…!

— ¡Estaré bien! ¡Lo prometo!

—… ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará cuando sepa que quisiste rescatar a esa pequeña…?

— ¡NO lo sabrá! Eso no se lo digas…— Se mordió el labio. Estaba a punto de frenar. Kisara se colocó el sombrero. Frenó bruscamente en el signo "PARE" y Kisara se bajó, aún llorando. — Apresúrate y llámalo. Estaré bien. — Le gritó antes de salir a toda velocidad, lejos de la camioneta.

Kisara se limpió las lágrimas y corrió hacia el teléfono público más cercano.

Marcó rápidamente y esperó.

.

.

.

Atem abrió perezosamente los ojos por el ruido del teléfono. Lo cogió mientras soltaba un sonoro bostezo. Había llegado hacía un rato después de verse con Jou y con Seto, quiso descansar pero ese aparato infernal que no usaban mucho en sus tierras era realmente molesto.

— ¿Hola?

— _¿E-Eres At-tem cierto?_ — Escuchó una llorosa voz al otro lado de la línea. Eso provocó que sus sentidos se pusieran alerta enseguida. — _S-Soy Kisara, ¿recuerdas? La amiga de Anzu…_

Sí, era la joven de cabello blancos que le había reprendido por la forma en que le había hablado a Anzu cuando apenas se conocieron.

— Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué sucede, Kisara?

—…— Sollozó. — _Es que… Tengo miedo por Anzu._ — Atem sintió su corazón paralizarse del miedo. — _Estaba con ella… Y luego me dijo que me bajara del auto porque… La estaban siguiendo… M-Me dijo que te dijera p-para que estuvieras listo. Ella prometió que estaría bien…_— Jadeó por el llanto. — _Pero estoy preocupada… Estaba sangrando y…_

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Anzu sangrando?!

— _S-Sí… La golpearon…-_

— ¡¿Quién la golpeó?! — Escuchó como Kisara lloraba más fuerte.

— _¡N-No lo sé…! Cuando vino… Estaba así… Por favor… Cuídala mientras está lejos de mí… No quiero perderla… Ya perdí a Seto…_

—… Sí, la protegeré. Lo prometo.

—… _Gracias…_— Dicho esto, colgó.

Atem se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá. Su corazón latía agitado, preocupado. Una angustia enorme invadía su cuerpo con la fuerza un huracán. Tenía que esperar a Anzu y asegurarse de que se encontrara bien. No entendía por qué temía tanto por la vida de esa joven, la conocía hacía unas semanas con suerte. Agradecía su amabilidad y su comprensión, incluso la consideraba una aliada brillante cuando se trataba de idear movimiento en contra de la organización. Pero también estaba su inocencia. Lo sucedido en el burdel lo había conmovido profundamente, que ella jamás se haya enamorado de alguien, de la timidez que mostró, pero a la vez del miedo que opacaban sus ojos azules. Esa joven, por más fuerte que se hiciera, era frágil, tan frágil como el cristal. Si caía, se rompería no podría recomponerse.

Y la maldijo por eso.

Porque ahora sentía un fuego creciendo en su pecho. Un incontrolable deseo de protegerla. Pero no tenía ningún alcance cuando ella estaba peleando sola.

Anzu se había vuelto muy importante para él.

Y no entendía por qué.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué es eso que querías decirme de forma personal y privada, Tenma? — Preguntó Gozaburo Kaiba a su mano derecha. El hombre vestido de negro, por primera vez se vio preocupado y nervioso. Eso le llamó la atención al jefe.

—… Kaiba-sama… Tiene que ver… con la señorita Anzu. — El hombre se giró abruptamente apenas escuchó el nombre.

—… ¿Qué tiene que ver Anzu?

Tenma se quería morder la lengua. Le había pedido a sus hombres que utilizaran su camioneta para alcanzar a Anzu, para verificar sus sospechas. Pero no estaba seguro si sus compañeros la distinguirían. Podrían matarla, y ahí estaba el riesgo.

—… La señorita estuvo en la mansión de su madre… Donde resguardaba a Vivian con la niña. — El hombre se puso de pie. —… No sé cómo se enteró del asunto de la pequeña, Kaiba-sama.

—… ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que sabía de la niña? Pudo haber ido a casa de su madre por melancolía.

—… No es posible eso, señor. Porque ella había llegado con un arma a robarse a la niña. Vivian se lo impidió, cuando quiso matarla…— Gozaburo lo miró fijamente. — Yo había llegado y la detuve. — El hombre del bigote suspiró aliviado. Puede que Anzu no quisiera saber nada de él, que lo odiara. Pero él tenía afecto por ella, no lo podía evitar. — Vivian no sabía quién era la señorita en realidad. No entiendo cómo se pudo haber enterado.

—… ¿Qué hiciste con Anzu después?

—… La dejé ir, transporté a Vivian y a la niña a otro lado. Ah, y le pedí a mis hombres que siguieran a la señorita Anzu.

—… Entonces, es cierto. — Sonrió con amargura. —… Anzu está atacándome sin que me diera cuenta. Ya no me importa lo que ha hecho. Esto… Es TRAICIÓN. — Miró a Tenma. — Encuéntrala. Y cuando la encuentres, darás con uno de los Muto. Tráeme a ambos.

.

.

.

Atem dio un respingo al oír un auto aproximarse. Agarró el arma y se escondió detrás de la puerta. Escuchó unos inseguros pasos y aguantó el aliento cuando vio entrar a Anzu. Como su cabello le cubría el cuello, podía ver un poco del nacimiento de su blusa crema manchada de rojo. El guardó lentamente el arma y tragó saliva.

—… ¿Anzu?

La castaña se giró bruscamente ante ese susurró. El de ojos violetas sintió una punzada dolorosa en el pecho al verla. Estaba pálida y en su frente se veía un raspón que había sangrado poco, pero que la zona había quedado realmente morada. Pasaba desapercibida por el flequillo de su cabello, pero él tenía una buena vista. Y se sintió mal de verla en ese estado.

—… ¡Dios, Atem! ¡Me asustas…-!

No terminó la frase cuando él se acercó rápidamente a ella y rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos. Eso la sorprendió y dejó su mente en blanco. Atem solo tendió a respirar de forma titubeante. Anzu no reaccionaba. ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Por qué la abrazaba? Aún confundida, alzó los brazos para corresponderle el gesto.

—… Um… Atem, ¿qué?

—… Kisara llamó. — Murmuró sin soltarla. — No tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba, Anzu. Creí que…— Estrechó el abrazo. — Admito que detesto la forma en que me encariñé tan rápido de ti, pero… Fue inevitable. Me alegro de que estés bien. — Suspiró todo el aire que había estado conteniendo. Se separó de ella y la miró.

—… Estoy bien. — Le sonrió. — Solo… Un poco alterada. — Luego se tornó seria. — Pero nos vamos ahora. Estoy segura que los perdí, pero fue temporalmente. Estoy segura de que llegarán aquí. Tenemos que irnos. YA.

Él asintió y sacó de un cajón las municiones del revólver que llevaba escondido en su bolsillo. Con rapidez fueron al auto mientras escuchaban como se aproximaba otro vehículo. Anzu arrancó a toda velocidad para perderse en la carretera con otros autos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maldición, llevaban unas dos horas tratando de perderlos y cuando lo habían logrado, Atem decidió hablar.

—… Anzu, esas heridas…

— Estoy bien. — Insistió. — Fue un descuido.

—… Pero, ¿cómo pasó?

—…— Maldición, ¿qué podría decirle? _"Fui a buscar a tu sobrina porque sé dónde está porque conozco de pies a cabeza esa estúpida organización."_ NO. Ni hablar. —… No hablemos de eso, ya me duele la cabeza lo suficiente como para no querer hablar.

—… Déjame bajar aquí, Anzu. — Apartó sus ojos de ella. Anzu le miró mal.

— ¿Otra vez con eso? Atem, ya te dije que NO me iré de tu lado para que te maten. NO insistas.

Ambos recordaron la charla que tuvieron luego de haber escapado del burdel. Anzu había sido herida con sus palabras y Atem era consciente de ello, pero no podía evitarlo. No quería que le pasara nada a la doctora.

—… Anzu, escucha…-

— ¡Escúchame tú! — Le interrumpió molesta. — ¡Yo NUNCA comienzo algo y lo dejo a medias! Siempre termino mi camino, no importa el que sea. Y en este caso, seguiré hasta el final. ¡Es MI decisión!

—… Me estás ocultando algo, Anzu.

Las palabras del chico la desconcertaron tanto que casi provocaba un accidente con el auto. Tragó saliva e hizo como que no le escuchó.

—… Anzu. — La llamó, frunciendo el ceño. —… ¿Qué me estás ocultando? ¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto por un desconocido como yo?

—… ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Esos hombres… Son los mismos que mataron a mis hermanos…— Aceleró, sintiendo un gran rencor invadiendo su corazón lastimado. — ¡Así que no te creas el centro del mundo! ¡No solo lo hago para ayudarte, también hago esto por mí!

—… An…-

— Fin de la discusión. — Aceleró aún más, furiosa.

.

.

.

Kisara estaba en el departamento de Anzu rezando a Dios que por favor a su amiga no le haya pasado nada. Dio un respingo cuando tocaron furiosamente la puerta. Se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta, pensando que sería Anzu, pero frenó rápidamente.

… No podía ser Anzu.

Ella estaba huyendo.

—…

La puerta se abrió lentamente, haciendo que ella retrocediera. Su sangre se congeló cuando vio a Gozaburo entrar con aires orgullosos al departamento, seguido de Tenma. La de cabellos blancos frunció el ceño y miró con odio al mayor.

—… Kisara. — Saludó cortés.

—… Kaiba. — Escupió las letras con rabia. — ¿Cómo se atreve a entrar aquí como si fuera su casa? ¡Descarado infeliz! — Tenma la agarró del cabello y rodeó su cuello con su brazo. La joven soltó un gemido de dolor y miró al mayor.

—… ¿Dónde está Anzu?

— ¿Acaso la ve aquí? ¿Cómo lo voy a saber? — Contestó de forma altanera, a pesar de que su corazón latía desbocado y con un terror indescriptible. Gozaburo caminó lentamente hacia ella, inspirando un gran pavor.

— Te lo repetiré. ¿Dónde está Anzu?

— ¡No lo sé, maldita sea! ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

— Está con Muto, ¿no es así? — Kisara palideció más de al cuenta. — ¿Atem Muto? — Sonrió. — ¿Sabes algo? No sabes el placer que me causa quitarte del medio, nunca fuiste una buena candidata para mi hijo.

— ¿Usted cree que es placentero para mí saber que el hombre que amo esté trabajando para matar gente solo para protegerme de una basura como usted? — Soltó un gemido cuando Tenma agarró su brazo y lo torció. Ejerció fuerza, provocando que la joven se arqueara de dolor. — ¿También cree que es divertido saber… Que la mamá de Anzu se suicidó por SU culpa?

Gozaburo plantó una sonora bofetada en la mejilla de Kisara, quien ladeó la cabeza sorprendida por la fuerza y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

—… Esta será tu última noche con vida, mocosa.

—… Quisiera verlo. — Sonrió con malicia.

El mayor solo se rió de su reveladora actitud. Tenma la sentó en la silla del comedor y la obligaron a extender ambos brazos. El hombre joven sacó una navaja y comenzó a acariciar las blancas muñecas de la joven con la punta del arma. Kisara se estremeció.

—… ¿Sabes? Algo me dice… Que tendrás el mismo destino que tuvieron esos mocosos.

.

.

.

Anzu y Atem salieron del auto. Ya era muy tarde y tenían un hotel en frente de ellos, pero era pequeño, no sabían si habría una habitación para ellos. La castaña le murmuró que se quedara allí y caminó al lugar a preguntar. El tricolor se quedó viendo la silueta de la joven, sin comprender aún por qué había temido tanto por la vida de Anzu. Aún sentía sus palpitaciones aceleradas y la angustia de su pecho. Suspiró levemente cuando la doctora había vuelto con una sonrisa aliviada.

— Tenemos suerte, Atem. Hay una habitación. — Dejó de sonreír al ver su rostro pensativo. —… ¿Estás preocupado?

— Extraño a mi caballo. — Dijo al aire. Anzu se rió suavemente.

— Eres alguien muy extraño, ¿lo sabes?

— Es mejor ser amigo de un caballo que de una persona, ellos son de fiar, no los seres humanos. — Murmuró en un aire reflexivo.

—… Supongo que tienes razón. — Sonrió con tristeza. — Anda, vamos.

Ambos se acomodaron en la pequeña habitación sin decir nada. Atem estaba sentado en una silla mientras Anzu estaba sentada en la cama limpiando las heridas de su frente y de su nuca.

— Tu gente… Y tu familia… Deben estar orgullosos de ti, Atem. — El chico la miró. — Eres muy joven, y estás heredando una hacienda como esa, la estás defendiendo como si también fuera un integrante más de tu familia.

—…— Sonrió. — Y no te equivocas, Anzu. En esa hacienda yo nací, fui criado allí… Y tengo planeado morir en esas tierras si Dios lo permite. — Suspiró. — En esas tierras ocurre de todo, Anzu… Festejos, tragedia, vidas, muertes… Amor… Odio…— Sus ojos mostraron la tristeza que sentía. Anzu se acomodó en la cama cuando terminó de ponerse el parche en su frente.

— ¿Quiénes más están en la hacienda? Me has hablado de Jonouchi, de Mai-san… Y de Esmeralda. — La joven se conmovió, Atem sonreía apenas escuchaba ese nombre. Debió amarla mucho. —… ¿Te molesta que haya mencionado…?

— No, no… Es solo que… Supongo que tengo asumido que tengo que vivir sin ella. Que tengo que encontrar mi felicidad en algún futuro cuando todo esto acabe, es todo. Sin embargo nunca la olvidaré. Después de todo… El primer amor nunca se olvida. — Anzu lo miró detenidamente. —… En tu primera relación cometes errores de los cuales no eres consciente, o tal vez sí… Y eso ayuda mucho… Porque de esos errores… Aprendes para no volver a cometerlos.

—… Sí.

—… Bien… ¿Querías saber de mi familia?

— ¿Eh? Sí.

— Pues tengo otro hermano, su nombre es Yugi. Se parece mucho a mí, pero en la actitud no. Es… Un chico muy bueno, a comparación de mí. — Se rió sin gracia. — Tiene una novia.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, aunque es más pequeño que yo, no desaprovechó y estuvo con Rebecca. Ella es una muchachita amable, pero realmente competitiva. — Anzu se rió. — Mana y Mahado también se criaron conmigo y con Jou, esos dos se quieren, pero son demasiado tercos. Solo espero que cuando esto acabe, se casen de una vez. Han intentado casarse cinco veces.

—… ¡¿Qué?!

— Es una larga historia. — Se rió. — También está Shizuka y Honda. Shizuka es la hermana de Jonouchi.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, pero tienen apellidos diferentes. Cuando nació ella, sus padres se separaron. Jou se crió conmigo y Shizuka con la familia de Rebecca. Honda está con ella a escondidas de Jonouchi, porque él no aprueba su relación.

—… ¿Y por qué no?

— Por nada en especial. Jonouchi es muy celoso. — Miró a la ojiazul. —… ¿Qué puedes decirme de ti, Anzu?

—…— Sonrió. — Nada en especial. — Negó con la cabeza. — Te contaré cuando me duche. — Se levantó. — Vuelvo enseguida. — Dicho esto, se encerró en el baño.

Atem se quedó mirando unos segundos esa puerta. Estaba seguro, que Anzu le estaba ocultando algo.

. . .

Cuando Anzu salió, traía ropa de cambio. Llevaba una blusa negra, acompañada de una chaqueta del mismo color. Llevaba unos jeans azules y unos zapatos con taco del mismo color. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando notó que Atem miraba la ventana mientras sostenía un vaso de…

— ¡Atem, por Dios! — Le quitó el vaso. — ¡No puedes beber alcohol! Estás con medicamentos, ¿recuerdas? — El tricolor hizo una mueca y suspiró.

— Perdona, Anzu. Necesitaba que algo me quemara la garganta antes de que me echara a gritar por las calles. — Estaba un poco mareado, las pastillas y el alcohol lo mandaron a volar por las nubes. Pero a la vez se sentía extraño. Se tornó serio y la miró a los ojos. —… ¿Dijiste que esos hombres mataron a tus hermanos?

—…— ¿A qué venía esa pregunta tan de repente? —… Pues sí.

— ¿Qué tuvieron que ver unos simples niños con mafiosos como esos?

—…— Mierda, quería acorralarla. Quería que le dijera la verdad. —… Y… ¿Qué tuviste que ver tú con ellos? — Contraatacó, nerviosa. Atem sonrió.

— Creí que ya lo sabías, te dije que nosotros los Muto, tenemos una hacienda repleta de petróleo. — Oh, Dios… Anzu se mordió el labio.

—…

— Vamos, Anzu. — Insistió.

—… Pues… Al parecer… Mokuba y Noah sabían algo, o descubierto algo de ellos…

— ¿Y qué era?

—… No lo sé. — Dijo honestamente. Ella creía que era porque los habían descubierto, que eran mafiosos y ya. Pero no estaba segura.

—… ¿No lo sabes…? ¿O no me lo quieres decir? — Se acercó lentamente a ella.

La verdad era, que lo que ella tenía en teoría era lo más probable. Pero si le decía eso, tendría que dar explicaciones. Y eso sería… Revelar quién era ella en realidad. Y eso no quería hacerlo.

—… ¿Sabes qué? No me lo digas. — Resopló, frustrado. Esa chica jamás hablaría. — Pero si te diré algo, Anzu. — Se acercó más a ella. La joven comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, tenerlo demasiado cerca hacía que su corazón bombeara con energía. — Si crees que con ayudarme lograrás vengarte, estás MUY equivocada. Solo estás arriesgando tu vida para ayudarme. — Aclaró de forma resumida. Anzu frunció el ceño.

—… Estás resentido por lo que dije antes… Que no eras la única razón por la cual hacía esto. — Notó. Atem apartó sus ojos de ella. — Tal vez lo dije de una forma grosera, pero sabes que el hablar de mis hermanos…— Tragó saliva. —… Es un tema del cual nadie se ha atrevido a hablar por tanto tiempo. Y contigo es casi todo el tiempo, no estoy acostumbrada a… Recordarlos. — Confesó. — Así que, disculpa, ¿bien? Pero no tienes por qué hablarme de esa forma. — Apretó los puños. —… La primera vez te salvé por casualidad, luego, al recordar a mis hermanos, quise venganza… Lo admito. — Se mordió el labio. —… Pero también te tengo aprecio, Atem. ¿Crees que no me angustia el hecho de que corres peligro cada vez que ponemos un pie en la calle? Y cuando me dijiste todo esto, lo del petróleo, la hacienda, de tu familia… Las traiciones… De Esmeralda… Yo, sentí que debía hacer algo. Eres… una persona maravillosa. — Sus ojos se empañaron un poco. — Y no mereces esto. Porque… Yo he vivido en carne propia tu dolor, incluso antes de conocerte… Yo quiero protegerte, ¿comprendes?

Un largo silencio se hizo presente. La castaña se puso tensa y nerviosa. ¿Sus palabras habían sonado extrañas? ¿Lo había ofendido de nuevo? Y es que no sabía que pensar… Los ojos violetas del chico no se despegaban de los suyos, estos penetraban en lo más hondo de su alma y se sentía expuesta.

—… ¿At…-?

Atem la agarró de los hombros y la besó, desconcertándola.

Era un beso desesperado, lleno de angustia, de tristeza, pero también de un sentimiento que ella conocía muy bien. Ese sentimiento que había comenzado a atormentarle hacía algunos días.

… Atem sentía lo mismo por ella.

_Continuará…_

**OH MY GOD! CAPÍTULO APASIONADO! Espero que les haya gustado, que les haya FASCINADO y quieran más. ¡Yupiiiii!**

**Reviews? Mientras más, mejor**

**Más reviews: Escritora feliz: Actualizaciones frecuentes**

**Rossana's Mind**


	9. La verdad al descubierto

**Hola, chicos! WOW, me llegó un ataque de reviews XD Bueno, capítulos atrás, yo mencioné que Atem, Anzu, Jonouchi, Kisara, Seto, Esmeralda y Mai son los personajes principales de la historia y será inevitable que algunos mueran (ya murió Esmeralda, y si es personaje principal es porque sigue presente en los recuerdos de Atem e influye mucho su presencia en la historia), y lamento decirles que algunos de estos si morirán, inevitablemente u_u Bueno, lamento decirlo, pero no tendría nada de realidad la situación tensa en la que viven ellos si no muere alguien, seamos realistas… Bueno, quería recordarles eso…**

**Y se acerca la VERDAD**

**VAYAMOS AL CAPÍTULO.**

Capítulo 8: _La verdad al descubierto._

_-H-a-c-e—U-n—A-ñ-o-_

_Esmeralda miraba la noche con un aire preocupada. Sentía la tierra extraña, presentía que la paz que llevaban era demasiado larga para ser cierta. En esos lugares siempre de vez en cuando ocurrían locuras, pero ahora todo parecía calmado, como si la naturaleza se estuviera preparando para lo que se venía._

— _Atem._

— _¿Mm?_

_El tricolor se encontraba a unos metros de ella, apoyado en un árbol. El chico la miró expectante cuando la hermosa joven de cabellos negros se volteó a verlo._

—… _Quiero que me prometas algo._

—… _Depende de lo que sea._

— _Todos moriremos. — Su mirada se suavizó. —… Y quiero que hagamos una promesa. — Se acercó a él. —… Quiero que si uno de nosotros muere… Eso no impedirá que el que quede vivo sea feliz. — Atem la miró anonado._

—… _¿Qué estás diciendo?_

— _Si te pasa algo y mueres, yo prometeré seguir adelante. No te olvidaré, pero tampoco me detendré y buscaré mi felicidad, incluso si eso significa encontrarla en otro hombre. — Miró unos segundos el suelo y luego lo miró firmemente. — ¿Me prometes que si a mí me pasa algo…? ¿Tú buscarás tu felicidad, a pesar de todo?_

_La joven sabía que Atem la amaba más que a su vida. Que él sería capaz de mover cielo y tierra con el fin de protegerla. Y por eso temía lastimar al chico si a ella le pasaba algo. Y el tricolor se quedó pensando en las palabras de la joven, pensativo._

—… _Lo prometo. — Susurró._

_Aunque honestamente, le costaría ser feliz si a ella le pasaba algo._

_-E-n-d-s-_

Ambos se miraban igual de sorprendidos. No podían decir nada, y es que, las cosas habían dado un giro tan rotundo que apenas podían mantenerse de pie de la sorpresa. No querían entender la maldita realidad. El sentimiento se hacía más fuerte, y por lo tanto, más peligroso. Para Atem era de esa manera porque él no dejaría ir a una mujer como esa, y eso significaría ponerla en peligro y lo más probable arrastrarla a su hogar para que permaneciera a su lado. Para Anzu era aún más peligroso porque ella no quería traicionar a Atem, y no lo estaba haciendo, pero eso estaba dando a entender mientras escondiera su verdadera cara.

Hacía tan solo instantes se estaban besando como si las vida les dependiera de ello, pero de un segundo a otro se habían separado bruscamente mirándose con espanto.

No odiaron lo sucedido.

Y eso era lo peor.

No querían eso, o más bien, no podían.

—… A-Anzu… Yo… Perdóname. — Retrocedió. ¡¿Qué demonios había hecho?! —… Yo no quise…

— No, no… No te preocupes…— Miró el suelo, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debería ofenderse? No era muy buena en ese tipo de cosas. —… ¿Acaso pensaste en Esmeralda al besarme? — Preguntó nerviosa, porque si era así, entonces solo fueron ilusiones suyas y fin del asunto.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, claro que no! — La agarró de los hombros, obligándola a que lo mirara. — Anzu, yo… No haría eso. — Maldición, quería que lo mirara, pero cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de ella, los tuvo que apartar. Su corazón latía alocado. —… Yo, no sé lo que hice, soy un imbécil, yo…-

— Atem, por favor. — Alzó la mano y tapó su boca. Le creía que no había sido confundida, que por alguna razón le aliviaba bastante. —… De verdad, no te preocupes. Pero… Tú sabes que… Yo no…— Se sonrojó un poco. —… Yo nunca… He experimentado este tipo de… Cosas.

—…— Espero a que la castaña retirara su mano de su boca y cuando lo hizo, la soltó suavemente de los hombros. Ambos volvieron a mirarse y el chico no pudo más que contemplarla más. —… Anzu, tú eres… Una mujer bellísima. Eres valiente, honesta…— El último cumplido le cayó como bomba en el estómago. Nunca le mintió, eso es cierto, pero le ha ocultado muchas cosas. —… Y… Contigo he comenzado a sentir cosas que… Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía. — Se mordió el labio. Anzu y Esmeralda eran completamente diferentes, él lo sabía. Y por eso, sería incapaz de confundirlas. — Lo único que puedo compararte con Esmeralda es que… El sentimiento que ha surgido dentro de mí hacia ti, es el mismo al que le profesé a Esmeralda tiempo atrás. No volvía sentirme solo, me sentí protegido por ti. ¡Por ti! Por una… Mujer increíble. — Sonrió con tristeza. — Yo solo… Creí que tal vez nosotros…— Decidió callarse y se cubrió la boca con el dorso de su mano. Aún sentía la calidez de los labios de la ojiazul que tenía en frente. —… Perdóname, Anzu… De verdad, yo…-

— Atem, no te preocupes. — Le interrumpió suavemente. —… A mí… No me incomoda.

El de ojos violetas la miró, desconcertado.

— Tú… Cuando hablabas de Esmeralda… El solo hablar de ella, se podía ver que la amaste como jamás alguien amaría en la vida. — Sonrió con ternura. —… Y… Yo siempre he soñado… Ser amada de esa forma. Ser querida, amada con esa nobleza, con esa fuerza…

—…— Suspiró y se sentó en la cama, derrotado.

No podía combatir con ella. Escuchó reír a Anzu y ella se sentó en frente de él, dejando que el silencio les rodeara.

. . .

— ¿Qué pasó al final? — Preguntó Gozaburo cuando vio a Tenma entrar a su oficina. El hombre de negro se quedó mirando fijamente a su jefe hasta que sonrió con burla y cinismo. Gozaburo supo lo que había pasado. — ¿Está…?

— Con los pies por delante, Gozaburo-sama. — Completó Tenma con una extraña felicidad que le satisfacía. Alguien más había muerto esa noche.

.

.

.

—… En mi infancia, parecí ser hija única. — Comentó la castaña, mirando distraídamente un punto de la habitación. — Los primeros seis años de mi vida, yo juré ser hija única, porque… Siempre estuve sola. Luego conocí un poco de gente, nacieron mis hermanos… Nos trataron de dar todo tipo de lujos… Pero eso no llenaba el vacío que sentía. Mamá siempre trataba de que no estuviera sola, pero era imposible. Ella era… En la única en la que confiaba.

No tenían idea de cómo había comenzado todo eso. Antes estaban tan tensos y avergonzados… Y ahora estaban hablando de sus vidas como si nada. Aunque era lo mejor, de momento.

— Siempre deseé tener una familia grande, no importa si eran relativos o no. Me hubiese encantado tener lo que tú tienes ahora, Atem. — El chico la miró. —… Una familia, amigos que son como tus hermanos, gente leal que jamás te dejaría… Es admirable.

— Pero también doloroso, Anzu. — Suspiró. — Pero tienes razón, hay poca gente que vale la pena, pero cuando las encuentras, no puedes evitar amarlos. — Sonrió con tristeza. Recordaba a su hermano, a sus amigos, a Esmeralda, a su madre, a Mai. — Por eso cuando los pierdes, crees que no puedes lidiar con nada, principalmente el sufrimiento.

—… Puedo entenderlo un poco… La muerte de Noah y de Mokuba…— Se tensó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de borrar esa espantosa imagen. —… Casi me destruyen. — Terminó por sonreír con una profunda tristeza.

Atem iba a decir algo más cuando un sonido de un auto afuera paralizó a ambos. Se miraron a los ojos con cierto temor y apagaron las luces de la habitación. Anzu se acercó lentamente a la ventana y los vio.

— ¡Oh, no…!— susurró.

Atem la jaló del brazo y salieron silenciosamente por la parte de atrás. El tricolor se asomó y miró de reojo a algunos hombres acercarse a la entrada. Soltó una maldición y acercó a Anzu contra él, tratando de ocultarse lo mayor posible entre las sombras. No podrían verlos con la oscuridad de la noche. O al menos… No mucho.

—… Uno…— Susurró.

—… Dos. — Le siguió Anzu. Cuando vio a los cuatro hombres entrar y no había nadie más afuera, se soltaron.

— ¡Tres!

Los dos se echaron a correr al auto de la doctora y subieron rápidamente. Anzu metió torpemente la llave, con el corazón en la gargante.

—… ¡No enciende! — Gritó un poco cuando el chico se subió.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡N-No enciende! — ¡Dios Santo! El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Lo intentó nuevamente, pero no encendió. — ¡MALDITA SEA! — Pisó con fuerza el acelerador al mismo tiempo de volver a dar un último intento.

El auto encendió y aceleró ferozmente. Ambos pegaron un brinco cuando el ventanal de la parte de atrás se rompió con un disparo.

Al menos… Habían escapado…

Claro, de momento. Eso pensaron, cuando vieron un par de autos siguiéndoles.

.

.

.

La sala de conferencias estaba llena de los hombres de la organización. Jonouchi y Kaiba estaban preocupados. Si la reunión tenía que ver con la captura de Atem y Mai, tal vez obtendrían más pistas.

— Los he reunido aquí, a la mayoría, porque quiero terminar de una buena vez con este problema. No toleraré más pérdidas, ni de hombres, ni de dinero. — Sonrió. — Dime, Joey, Seto…— Los dos miraron al hombre. — No encontraron a ningún Muto, ¿verdad? — Ellos se mantuvieron en silencio. — Claro que no. YO mismo tuve que buscarlos, sacar información por las malas, ya saben…— Se levantó y paseó por la sala.

Tanto Jonouchi como Seto se tensaron de pies a cabeza. ¿Habrían encontrado a Atem, a Anzu y a Mai?

— Esto es horrible. Yo no tengo por qué hacer el trabajo de ustedes. — Bufó Gozaburo cuando volvió a sentarse. — Muto Mai me las pagará, así como el traidor que se encargó de sacarla de esa clínica. — Se sirvió una copa de vino y la bebió sin escrúpulos. — Acabo de mandar a buscar a Atem Muto y estoy seguro que lo atraparán. — Jonouchi tragó sonoramente saliva. — Necesito a cuatro de ustedes para que lo mantengan cautivo en el momento en que esté aquí. Y si fallan, morirán. — Sonrió. — Bien, quiero voluntarios.

Seto y Jonouchi levantaron rápidamente la mano. Seto estaba preocupado por Anzu, la joven no le había llamado y no contestaban en la casa. ¿Qué había pasado?

Luego, dos hombres más levantaron la mano.

Gozaburo sonrió aún más.

.

.

.

Anzu aceleraba todo lo que podía. Estaban en la madrugada, así que no habrían muchos autos que obstaculizaran el camino.

—… Esto es extraño.

—… ¿Qué?

— Pudieron matarnos. — Dijo Atem con los brazos cruzados. —… Pero solo hubo un disparo, nada de tiroteos. ¿Por qué? Creí que me creían muerto.

Anzu se tensó. Ella sabía el por qué. Porque estaba ella, y no podía ser tocada a menos que Kaiba lo autorizara. Prefirió cambiar el tema.

—… ¿Aún nos siguen?

—…— Se giró levemente. —… Sí.

—… Tsk. — Se mordió el labio y pisó con fuerza el acelerador.

.

.

.

—… Bakura estará pagando. — Susurró Jonouchi.

— ¿Qué?

— Nosotros descubrimos primero que Bakura fue el miserable que se llevó a Mai a "El Nilo". Y como Kaiba lo averiguó, dijo que el TRAIDOR pagaría. Lo más probable es que…

— No entiendo qué pretendía con eso ese estúpido. — Se cruzó de brazos mientas caminaban al auto. Ambos se subieron y se sumieron en un largo silencio.

—… ¿Qué pasa cuando Gozaburo se enfurece, Seto?

—… Pues… Sufres una de las muertes más dolorosas que puedes sentir. Con las mujeres, no sé, torturas, desangrados, violaciones…

—… ¿Hace cuánto que Bakura trabajaba para Kaiba?

— Pues… Según he oído de Tenma, desde que los 10 años. Siempre fue un maldito psicótico.

—…— Apretó los puños. —… Dime una cosa, Seto…— Sabía que no tenía derecho a preguntar. Pero ESA persona también fue su amiga. Y una muy importante. —… ¿Alguna vez tuvieron un caso que lidiar con una mujer llamada Esmeralda de la Luz?

Seto lo miró rápidamente con espanto. El rubio con peluca se sorprendió. Nunca había visto a su amigo se esa forma.

—… ¿La conociste?

—… ¿Nunca oíste a Atem hablar de ella? Ella fue su novia, la chica con la que se crió.

—…— Se acarició las sienes. —… Ese caso... Fue muy difícil. Bueno, esta misión de los Muto se complicó mucho más que esa. Pero antes que pasara todo esto con tu gente, el caso más difícil fue eliminar a esa mujer.

—…— Miró desconcertado al castaño. No podía creerle, Esmeralda fue una chica huérfana, fuerte, sí, pero sin mucho que dar además de lo que iría a compartir con Atem de sus tierras. —… ¿Por qué?

—… Esmeralda de la Luz. Así la llamaron ustedes, así la llamaron sus padres.

—… E-Eso no puede ser verdad. — Se rió, nervioso. —… Sus padres la habían abandonado.

— ESO les hicieron creer a todos y a ella, por supuesto. Ella no tenía que saber su identidad. — Se cruzó de brazos, mirando el volante. Recordar ese caso le daba escalofríos. — Sus padres fingieron abandonarla para salvarla. Ellos estaban en la mira de Gozaburo.

—… ¿Por qué?

— Porque poseían unas empresas con grandes influencias internacionales, sin mencionar que la hacienda abandonada que está al lado de "El Nilo", le pertenecía a ellos.

— ¡¿Cómo dices?! Esa hacienda… La hacienda "El Reino", ¡¿le pertenecía a la familia de Esmeralda?!

— Así es, dejaron papeles que le otorgaban a Esmeralda ejercer su propiedad cuando cumpliera los 18… Pero…

—… La asesinaron. — Tragó saliva. —… Pero… ¡¿Qué hay de sus padres?!

— Según oí, ellos no quisieron abrir la boca del paradero de su hija. Fueron torturados hasta la muerte. A la mujer la violaban diariamente, le hacían beber productos putrefactos, les inyectaban drogas. El hombre sufrió casi lo mismo, le introdujeron electricidad a través de unos cables en un manicomio, les lanzaban agua helada y los dejaban allí tirados como perros.

—…

— Cuando dieron con Esmeralda, fue tan solo hacía unos tres años aproximadamente. Trataron de matarla muchas veces, pero según escuché, su novio y su familia siempre la salvaban.

—… Hasta que…

— Bakura se ofreció a eliminarla, que con "gusto" lo haría. — Se cruzó de brazos.

—…

.

.

.

El de cabellos plateados miraba sonriendo la ventana. La luna se veía curiosamente rojiza, como tanta sangre que había derramado. Pero su asesinato favorito fue sin duda fue el de cierta joven de cabellos largos y negros, ojos azules, valiente, fiera. Fue una mujer hermosa, bella, perfecta a sus ojos. Y por eso quiso matarla.

Porque no era suya.

Era de su "amigo".

Además, ella se había enterado de la verdad.

De todas las verdades.

_-T-i-e-m-p-o—A-t-r-á-s-_

— _Está en el lugar indicado. — Dijo Vivian y le sonrió. — Quiero que la mates cuando termines con ella._

—… _Mmph, es lo que todos me piden. Es una lástima. Para una mujer tan bella como ella._

—… _Es una zorra. — Masculló Vivian._

_Bakura se rió y se dirigió al lugar que le había señalado para encontrarse con Esmeralda. La encontró apoyada en un árbol. La joven lo miró con desprecio, cosa que no le sorprendió. Él sonrió con fingida amabilidad._

— _¿Me buscabas, Esmeralda?_

— _Deja tu hipocresía, Bakura. — Sacó un revólver y le apuntó. — Estamos solos, ¿no?... Dime la verdad. Sé que tú trabajas para una banda de asesinos. No sé por qué, ni para qué… Pero te estás metiendo en el camino de mi familia. — Frunció el ceño. — También… Sé lo que me pertenece._

—…— _Abrió un poco más los ojos. Luego se calmó y se rió. — Bien, Esmeralda de la Luz. Quitémonos las máscaras. ¿Qué sabes?_

—… _Mis padres fueron asesinados. Encontré sus documentos, que me dejaban la hacienda de al lado a mí. — Sonrió. — Y que eres un maldito traidor… Un soberano hijo de perra. — Escupió con rabia._

— _Muy bien, muy lista. Eres perfecta, Esmeralda. Como siempre. — Aplaudió, entusiasmado. — Pero, no me has investigado a fondo._

—…

— _Yo… No trabajo para una banda de asesinos. — Se acercó lentamente a ella con una extraña sonrisa. La pelinegra soltó una maldición y apretó el gatillo, pero para su gran sorpresa y espanto, no salió nada. Bakura soltó una sonora carcajada. Abrió su mano derecha, dejando caer las municiones que se suponía que debían estar en el arma de la joven. — Yo soy un ASESINO de una organización mafiosa. ¿Me tomas por alguien tan vulgar? — Siguió caminando hacia ella cuando sacó un machete. Esmeralda dejó caer el arma, asustada, y retrocedió. — Eso me gusta, verte tan asustada y frágil. Nunca te había visto así._

—… _Tú…-_

— _¿Creíste que era ignorante de tus planes? ¿Qué le dirías a Atem mi verdadera identidad? ¿Qué reclamarías esa hacienda? ¿Qué me apuntarías con un arma y tratarías de matarme? No soy tan ingenuo cómo crees, preciosa. — Rozó la punta del arma contra el cuello de la joven. Esmeralda le sostuvo la mirada, aunque el chico de ojos oscuros podía oír perfectamente los latidos alocados de su corazón. —… Pues… Lamento decirte... Que este será tu último día con vida, preciosa. — La ojiazul lo miró, respirando agitada, tenía miedo, eso era cierto, pero podía ver que estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. —… Me pareces muy valiente, Esmeralda… Aunque… Podré hacer que tu muerte sea rápida y sin dolor si me dices dónde dejaste esos papeles de tus padres que te heredan._

—…— _Se irguió, orgullosa. — Podrás matarme, Bakura. Podrás hacerme lo que quieras…— Musitó. —… Pero yo… Soy alguien leal, no como tú. Eres una escoria, poco hombre, ¡un miserable! — Sonrió. — Yo moriré, pero estoy segura… Que harán justicia, tanto en mi nombre, como en el resto de personas que matarás en el futuro… Ni siquiera Dios bajara la mirada para despreciarte. Estoy segura que una persona te hará pagar, y muy caro._

_Bakura se rió y bajó el machete. En su lugar, sacó una fusta y azotó el cuero con fuerza en el cuello de la joven, haciendo inclinarse y caer al suelo. Trató de incorporarse, pero Bakura se lanzó encima de ella._

—… _Desearás nunca haber dicho eso._

— _No. — Sonrió, a pesar de sentir un agudo dolor en su estómago. — NO LO HARÉ._

_Él sonrió, eso lo verían._

_-E-n-d-s-_

Y no lo hizo. No se retractó, nunca retrocedió a sus palabras. Aun muriendo, desangrándose.

No lo hizo.

Bakura se rio.

Se preguntaba si lo que dijo Esmeralda se haría realidad.

Y honestamente, no podía importarle menos.

.

.

.

—… Ya veo. — Suspiró Seto. — Nunca me dijeron cómo murió Esmeralda, solo que ya se habían desasido de ella.

—… Sí.

—… Violada. — Repitió lo que le contó el rubio. —… ¿La quisiste mucho?

— Era una gran amiga, aunque claro, con un humor de perros. — Sonrió con tristeza. —… Pero sí, fue como una hermana mayor para mí.

—… ¿Atem sufrió más todo esto?

—… Sí. — Susurró, recordando los días en que su amigo estuvo muchas veces a punto de lanzarse al río. — Pero Mai siempre… Lo detenía de sus pensamientos suicidas. — bufó, melancólico. — Esmeralda fue… Un pilar muy importante para todos. Era una gran llanera, fuerte, altanera, independiente, brillaba con tan solo sonreír. Dominaba a los caballos más bravos, cuidaba bien de los animales, los tenía en un estado excelente para realizar las ventas… Pero más que nada, era esa persona que te hacía ver la realidad, pero de la forma más positiva posible. — Se rió. — Recuerdo que cuando Shizuka tuvo problemas con su vista, ella me dijo que en caso de que se tornara peor, dijo que en algún futuro obtendría algo mejor.

—…— Sonrió. — Me hubiera gustado conocerla. De seguro te molestaba tanto como yo.

— ¡Ja! No te imaginas lo mucho que se parecen ustedes dos.

—…

—…

— Lo único que nos falta… Es ubicar a tu hija. Y ya tendremos todo bajo control. — Susurró el castaño. Jonouchi asintió.

.

.

.

—… Maldición. — Susurró.

— ¿Mm? ¿Qué sucede?

— Se está acabando el combustible.

—…— Se mordió el labio. — Anzu, déjame bajarme. Yo los distraeré y tú huye…-

— ¡Atem, me has dicho eso desde que nos conocimos, por Dios! Entiende que YO no te voy a abandonar. — Le miró furiosa. Estaba harta de que quisiera apartarla.

— ¡Maldita sea, Anzu! ¡No quiero ponerte en peligro! ¡No quiero perderte!

— ¡Atem, he estado enfrentándome a estos hombres hace más tiempo de lo que te imaginas! — Resopló, ya no soportaba esta situación. — ¡No insistas en protegerme!

— ¡Pues si no lo quieres por las buenas…!— Abrió la puerta del auto y estuvo a punto de lanzarse fuera del vehículo cuando Anzu hizo un movimiento brusco y rápido, provocando que Atem volviera a su puesto de forma violenta y que se cerrara la puerta nuevamente. El tricolor miró sorprendido y furioso a la castaña. — ¡PARA EL MALDITO AUTO, ANZU!

— ¡CÁLLATE Y ENTIENDE QUE ESTAMOS JUNTOS EN ESTO! — Le gritó mientras aceleraba aún más. Le quedaban poco tiempo y luego tendrían que irse a pie.

—…— Miró de reojo hacia atrás y se sorprendió de no ver nada. —… Ya no nos siguen, Anzu.

—… ¿Eh?

— Bueno, puedo verlos a lo lejos, pero lo más seguro es que…-

— Perfecto. — Sonrió con determinación y giró rápidamente a la izquierda. — Es una gran oportunidad de perderlos.

Sin embargo, Anzu notó segundos antes un gran agujero donde la rueda derecha del frente de enterró.

— ¡Oh, Dios…!— El auto se iba a volcar, ¡maldita sea, se iba a volcar! — ¡ATEM, SALTA YA!

El tricolor no necesitó oír eso dos veces. Abrió la puerta y cuando vio a la joven quitarse el cinturón, jaló de ella y se lanzaron fuera del vehículo cuando este se desniveló violentamente y chocó contra un poste. El par cayó al suelo de cemento, logrando que se rasparan algunas partes de su cuerpo. Se levantaron torpemente y se alejaron del vehículo. La castaña se acarició las sienes, el estrés que sentía la estaba matando.

—… ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó el tricolor. Ella asintió.

Pero los pensamientos de Anzu se detuvieron al oír un camión de bomberos acercarse.

—… Eso es.

—… ¿Eh?

Anzu solo lo jaló del brazo. Según oía, el camión no pasaría por esa calle, así que no se detendría. Venía en la otra cuadra, pero había un signo de PARE, por lo cual solo tendrían unos cuantos segundos. Cuando la castaña lo divisó, se subió y se aferró al sector de las escaleras y Atem la imitó. Estarían poco tiempo allí enganchados, pero era mejor que andar a pie siendo perseguidos por unos mafiosos.

. . .

Tras un par de minutos, lograron librarse de los sujetos que los seguían. A para suerte de ambos, encontraron un teléfono público.

— Necesito llamar a Jonouchi.

—…— Anzu no dijo nada. Ella quería llamar a Kisara, pero lo más seguro era que ella estaba bien. Preocupadísima, pero bien.

Atem metió la moneda, marcó y esperó con el corazón en la garganta. Estuvieron siendo perseguidos tanto tiempo que creía que pudieron haber atrapado a su amigo.

—… _¿Hola?_

— ¡Jonouchi!

— _¡Atem! ¡Me diste un gran susto! Creí que… Ugh, olvídalo. Es que, Kaiba nos reunió a todos y dijo que te atraparía definitivamente. Me preocupé muchísimo._

—… Bueno, estoy bien. Yo… Quería preguntarte algo. ¿De verdad Mai está viva?

—… _Sí, Atem. Está viva, con Bakura, desgraciadamente, pero viva. Eso dijo Kaiba, así que no te preocupes. Yo al menos estoy un poco… Aliviado. Cuando volvamos a vernos, quiero que hablemos de algo, ¿sí?_

—… Eh… Claro. — Frunció el ceño.

— _Perfecto. Adiós._

Atem lentamente colgó y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Mai estaba viva.

— ¿Qué pasó, Atem?

—… Mai está viva. — Susurró. Anzu sonrió, pero se sorprendió cuando el tricolor la abrazó. Al parecer estaba tan feliz de confirmar que su hermana estaba bien que necesitaba compartir su felicidad con alguien más.

.

.

.

Jonouchi y Seto llegaron al burdel y vieron a Tenma fumando, sentado en un gran sofá. Ellos se acercaron y se sentaron en frente de él.

— ¿Para qué somos buenos, Tenma? — Preguntó Seto. — Es demasiado raro que nos llames a esta hora para pedirnos hablar.

—… Kaiba-sama te ha pedido una misión muy especial. — Sonrió con burla. — No te ofendas, pero es un trabajo doméstico.

— Que sea sin rodeos, imbécil. — Frunció el ceño.

— Bien. — Botó el cigarro sin mucho interés. — Se trata de la niña. La hija de Katsuya Jonouchi y Mai Muto. — Jonouchi se tensó. ¿Qué pasaba con su hija? — Acabamos de recibir una hora atrás una llamada de Vivian, diciendo que la niña está muy enferma, tiene una fiebre muy alta, por lo cual, tendrán que llevarla al hospital. — Seto sonrió, le estaban regalando la mejor oportunidad del mundo. — Ustedes se encargarán de llevarla al centro de salud y se asegurarán de que ni Atem Muto ni nadie más se la vaya a robar.

—… Mmph, ahora nos ve cara de niñeras. — Bufó el castaño.

— Pero es trabajo. — Jonouchi sonrió, vería muy pronto a su hija. — Y si es trabajo, es dinero. — Tenma sonrió.

— Me gusta como piensas, Wheeler.

— Pero bueno, ¿no que tendríamos que cuidar al Muto ese? — Preguntó Jonouchi, fingiendo confusión. Tenma dejó de sonreír.

—… Más vale que no digan nada, pero las cosas ya no son tan fáciles como antes.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Preguntó Jonouchi.

— Porque Atem Muto está siendo protegido por una mujer. Y no una cualquiera.

Seto se tensó.

Oh, no.

.

.

.

Anzu caminó a la fogata improvisada que había hecho Atem. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Y por alguna razón, la castaña podía jurar que el aire estaba demasiado tenso. Algo malo pasaría, o al menos eso pensaba al ver el rostro tan serio del tricolor.

—… Anzu.

—… ¿Sí? — Le miró un poco nerviosa. Los ojos violetas de él se posaron en ella y la miró con seriedad.

—… Agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, desde que salvaste mi vida, me salvaste de mis tormentos, de mi dolor. — Miró un segundo el suelo y luego la volvió a mirar. — Se podría decir que lo único que has hecho es salvarme, como un ángel guardián. — Apretó los puños. — Pero desgraciadamente somos humanos, y podemos morir en cualquier momento. — Anzu le miraba, cohibida y confundida. Vio la determinación en sus ojos. — Cuando amanezca, Anzu… Tú y yo nos vamos a separar. — Sentenció.

—…— Por alguna razón, no le debatió como antes. Sentía, que esta vez el chico hablaba realmente enserio. Pero eso no la frenaría. —… Atem, hemos hablado de esto muchas veces. Y aún puedo serte útil. No conoces bien la ciudad, y yo puedo ayudarte, pues sé ubicarme muy bien en este lugar…-

— Yo lo sé, Anzu. — Le interrumpió con una sonrisa triste. — Pero solo hasta aquí podremos llegar. Esta será nuestra última noche juntos.

Las palabras de él se enterraban con fuego en su corazón. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y apretó los labios.

—… Te has decidido.

—… Sí… Nunca te olvidaré, Anzu. Te extrañaré. — Prometió. — Pero será mejor que vayamos por caminos separados. — Se mordió el labio. Por la luz del fuego, pudo notar las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer de los ojos zafiros de la doctora. —… Anzu, escucha, yo…-

— ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? — Le interrumpió, con una voz baja, pero lo suficientemente clara. Atem no dijo nada. — Eres fuerte, sí. Pero no tienes todo el poder que crees, Atem. — Lo miró, con una creciente ira naciendo en su pecho. — Crees que por tener una gran responsabilidad en tus hombros, debes proteger a todos los que estén a tu lado. Pero te equivocas.

— Es lo que deseo.

— ¡Hay veces que NO PUEDES hacerlo! ¡¿Sabes qué significa proteger tanto a alguien?! ¡Podrías provocar su propio destino! — Sollozó. — ¿Y sabes qué? No nos separaremos mañana. — Le sonrió con cinismo.

— Anzu, no insistas…-

— Nos separaremos AHORA. — Le interrumpió, paralizando al chico.

¿Qué acababa de…?

Vio a la joven ajustarse bien el abrigo que tenía puesto y se irguió para pasar al lado de él, pero Atem la agarró del brazo, obligándola a mirarle.

—… ¿Qué quieres decir…?

— Que te deseo suerte. — Bufó. — Porque la necesitarás. — Trató de zafarse, pero el tricolor solo apretó el agarre.

— ¡¿Estás loca…?! ¡Es peligroso que te vayas a estas horas…!

— ¡Peligroso es TODO, Atem! — Le interrumpió. — ¡Peligroso es el día, la noche, la familia, los amigos, TODO! — Le gritó mientras más lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

— ¡Anzu, no discutas! No dejaré que te marches de esta forma, solo quiero…

— ¡Protegerme! — Completó. — ¡Solo quieres protegerme! ¡Deja de hacerlo! ¡NO QUIERO TU PROTECCIÓN! — Se soltó de su agarre y retrocedió. — Estoy segura que también sobreprotegías mucho a Esmeralda. — Atem frunció el ceño, desconcertado. ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en todo esto? Anzu sonrió con ironía. — Y a veces la protección mata. No me sorprendería que por haberla protegido tanto, la hayas guiado a su lecho de muerte sin saberlo. — Susurró.

Cada palabra se incrustó en la mente del chico, analizando y procesando lo que quería decir.

Y le dolió.

Esas palabras podrían ser tan ciertas como el hecho de que no pudo evitar la muerte de la joven.

— Si me proteges, lo más seguro es que yo termine de la misma forma que ella.

Dicho esto, Anzu se alejó a paso lento de allí, sabiendo que él ya no la seguiría. Porque haberle dicho esas palabras tan crueles e hirientes eran suficientes para que él la odiara. Sollozó fuertemente al comenzar a correr para dirigirse a un lugar para pasar lo que le quedaba de la noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entró al recinto abandonado con cautela y lo vio.

Jonouchi frunció el ceño, notando aura oscura que rodeaba a su amigo. Se acercó a él lentamente, hasta tocar su hombro. Atem alzó la vista y le forzó una sonrisa.

—… ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Dónde está Anzu?

—… ¿Dónde está Seto? — Le devolvió la pregunta, sin querer hablar de ello.

— Pues, Seto fue a encargarse de un asunto que te explicaré después. — Se tornó serio. Se había enterado de algo sumamente serio, y Seto no quiso hablarle de ello. Honestamente, estaba muy preocupado. —… ¿Y bien?

—… Le pedí a Anzu que se fuera, quería que… No se expusiera más.

—…— El hombre con peluca se sentó en frente de él. — ¿No te dijo… nada?

—… No. Bueno… Se fue un poco… Molesta. — Sonrió con tristeza, mirando el suelo. Lo que le había dicho anoche aún le dolía bastante y no quería contarle al rubio.

—… Atem. — El ojivioleta lo miró. —… ¿Qué sientes por Anzu?

—… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—… Porque tengo miedo de lo que puedas sentir por ella.

—…— Apartó sus ojos de él. Jonouchi desgraciadamente comprendió los sentimientos de su amigo y negó con la cabeza.

— Atem, ¿tienes idea de quién es Anzu?

—…— Lo volvió a mirar, sin comprender. — Claro que sí, es la doctora que me salvó la vida, Anzu Mazaki. Y también, Kaiba destruyó su vida.

—… No estoy muy convencido de eso.

— ¿Y por qué?

— Porque así se llama ahora, Atem. Ahora se llama Anzu Mazaki. Pero antes no. — El tricolor frunció el ceño.

—… ¿De qué estás hablando?

—… — Tragó saliva. — Anzu, es la hija de Gozaburo Kaiba. Su verdadero nombre es Anzu Kaiba, pero se quitó el apellido y lo sustituyó por el de su madre, Atem. — Pausó unos segundos. — Y es la hermana menor de Seto.

—…— Se puso lentamente de pie y retrocedió. —… ¿Q-Qué…?

—… Pues eso, Atem. Anzu es la hija del hombre que nos está declarando la guerra.

Atem había olvidado como respirar. Le evasión del tema, la rabia, la habilidad de huir de esos hombres, el hecho de conocerlos, de saber cada sector donde ellos operaban.

Anzu…

"_Yo no te voy a traicionar."_

¿Anzu lo había traicionado?

_Continuará…_

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Para algunos quizás no les sorprenda, en mi página de Facebook una persona me preguntó algo relacionado a esto y yo pensé "Rayos, era tan obvio? DX" Pero ojalá que no. Se ha revelado TODO. El por qué mataron a Esmeralda, el por qué Anzu ayuda a Atem, y… ¿Qué pasó con Seto? Está entre la espada y la pared, trabajará nuevamente para su padre para proteger a Anzu y a Kisara… O preferirá hacer justicia por encima de los riesgos de las personas que ama?**

**Espérenlo en el próximo capítulo que les prometo que estará muy bueno xD**

**Les recuerdo que me baso en una telenovela, y honestamente mi fic es muy distinto a la historia original jeje**

**OJALÁ QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**DEJEN MUUUUCHOS REVIEWS, SE LOS EXIJO**

**Jeje si quieren contactarse conmigo de forma rápida, visiten mi página de Facebook, me llamo Rossana's Mind como aquí nya nya Si le ponen me gusta, seré MUUUY feliz**

**Fighting!**

**Rossana's Mind.**


	10. Juntos, en el otro lado

**Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow! Anzu es la HIJA de Gozaburo Kaiba! Y por lo tanto… La HERMANA menor de Seto! WoOoOoOo! XD Algunos ya sospechaban ciertos lazos familiares que tenían estos, pero en fin, vayamos al capítulo que, según yo, se vendrán muchos problemas y dramas que los dejarán como O.O**

**Ok, VAYAMOS AL CAPÍTULO DE UNA BUENA VEEEZ!**

Capítulo 9: _Juntos, en el otro lado._

_-A-n-t-e-r-i-o-r-m-e-n-t-e-_

— _¿Por qué lo dices?_

— _Porque Atem Muto está siendo protegido por una mujer. Y no una cualquiera._

—… _¿Quién? ¿Acaso una mujer detiene el trabajo? — Preguntó un poco confundido Jonouchi. Vio de reojo a Seto y se confundió de verlo tan tenso. Tenma sonrió, viendo a su compañero de esa forma._

— _La mujer que está protegiendo a Atem Muto es la hija de nuestro jefe, la señorita Anzu Kaiba. — El rubio con peluca abrió enormemente los ojos. No, eso no podía ser cierto…_

—… _¿Hija?_

— _Sí, su hija. Es la única mujer que puede proteger a Atem Muto de nuestro jefe. Y como ves…— Se rió al ver a Seto tragar saliva. — Es la hermanita de este imbécil._

—… _Pero… No entiendo esta situación. ¿Por qué esa mujer estaría protegiéndolo?_

— _Eso es lo que no entiendo. Seto abandonó su carrera de empresario para unirse a esta organización con el fin de proteger a su mujer Kisara y a su hermana. — Bebió un poco de alcohol. — Pues ya había perdido a dos anteriormente. — Seto le dirigió una mirada asesina. Recordarlas muertes de Noah y Mokuba le desgarraban el alma al igual que su hermana. — Pero desde ese accidente, la señorita Anzu comenzó a seguir los pasos de su padre y lo descubrió. No entiendo qué gana con protegerlo. La considero una chica muy ingenua si trata de jugar a ser la heroína._

_Jonouchi vio a Seto levantarse rápidamente y se fue del burdel._

_-E-n-d-s-_

—… N-No… No puede ser, Jonouchi… No puede ser. — Se acarició las sienes. El dolor de cabeza que sentía era insoportable. — ¿Estás seguro? Yo he visto a ese sujeto de lejos, ¡no se parecen en nada! ¡Y Seto tampoco!

— ¿No has notado que Seto y Anzu son igualísimos? — Se cruzó de brazos. Atem tragó saliva, y aunque odiara admitirlo, era verdad. Esos dos se parecían muchísimo. — Seto me había mostrado una foto de su madre difunta. Tiene el mismo rostro que Anzu. — Negó con al cabeza. — Incluso Tenma me lo confirmó. Ella es la hija de Gozaburo Kaiba. Su hija, es decir, su única debilidad.

— No, no, no. Esto no puede ser…— Caminó alrededor del lugar en el que se encontraban. —… Anzu es una buena persona, Jonouchi… No puede ser… ¡Ella me salvó, Jou!

— Lo sé.

—… Además…— Se paralizó. —… Ella dijo que los hombres de Kaiba mataron a sus hermanos menores…— Dios santo… Anzu…

Anzu había pasado por ese horror.

Ella era hija de un asesino peligroso que lideraba una organización mafiosa.

Y su propio padre… Fue capaz de quitarle la vida a sus dos hijos…

Y por esa razón, Seto decidió protegerla.

Porque pensaba que era probable de que Gozaburo podría… Matarla.

—… Dios…— Se dejó caer sentado en la silla. — Jou… Su propio padre asesinó…-

— Lo sé, le pregunté a Seto y me dijo que no quería hablar de eso. Que era un tema… Muy delicado.

—… Mmph. — Sonrió con tristeza. —… Por unos segundos creí que Anzu me había mentido y traicionado cuando en realidad…

—… Siento que Seto y Anzu son las únicas víctimas aquí, no nosotros, amigo. — Musitó. —… Nosotros somos solamente factores externos. — Posó una mano en el hombro de su amigo. — Oí que Anzu está muy distanciada de Kaiba, que de hecho lo desconoce como su padre, que por eso decidió ponerse el apellido de su madre. Quiere olvidarse de quién es, en resumen.

—…— Se levantó y agarró su chaqueta. — Dijiste que querías decirme algo importante.

—… Ah, eso. Nos asignaron algo muy interesante. — Sonrió. — Y es ir por mi hija al hospital.

Atem se giró rápidamente para mirar a su amigo. Jonouchi le sonrió, asintiendo. Entonces… Habían encontrado a su sobrina. A Esmeralda. Él sonrió, pero no de forma completamente honesta.

No quería pensar en Anzu.

Le dolía demasiado hacerlo.

Se subieron al auto y Jonouchi comenzó a manejar en silencio.

—… Pedimos una avioneta para volver al pueblo. — Atem lo miró. — Nos iremos a casa.

A casa…

Atem no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón de destrozaba nuevamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto? Mataron sin ninguna compasión a Esmeralda, de la peor manera posible, la persona que él considero lo más vital para su vida. Y ahora que creía que podría volver a encontrar su felicidad, la vida era cruel y despiadada con él, arrebatándole a esa nueva persona porque la sangre que corría por sus venas era las de una asesina.

Claro, ella nunca había matado a alguien, o al menos eso esperaba.

Pero aun así dolía. Porque Anzu le había hecho sentir cosas que hacía tanto que no sentía. Había renunciado tener un corazón en aquellos tiempos porque la gente que los perseguía solo deseaba verlos muertos. Por eso sepultó sus sentimientos y prefirió matar, eliminarlos a todos. Y al parecer, aquí no había otra opción.

Iría a su hogar para olvidarse de toda ese amorío que ocurrió aquí en la ciudad. Volvería al llano y trataría de olvidar.

Era lo mejor.

. . .

—… ¿Sabes cómo sacaremos a Esmeralda del hospital? ¿Y por qué está allí?

— Porque estuvo enferma. Seto está encargado de cuidarla y llevarla a salvo.

—… ¿Hay alguien más acompañándolo?

— Solo una mujer. No conozco su nombre, así que ni preguntes. Fue la encargada de ocuparse de Esmeralda. Han aumentado la vigilancia desde entonces porque oí que alguien trató de robársela, aunque no sé quién.

—… ¿Robársela? Pero solo tú, yo y Seto queremos salvarla, Jou.

—… Estuve pensando muchas cosas, Atem… ¿Anzu no estuvo herida? ¿Por casualidad?

—… Pues, sí. Llegó a casa con unas heridas en la cabeza, dijo que había sido un accidente y que debíamos irnos. — Jonouchi le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Entonces comprendió. —… ¿Tú crees que…?

— Es posible. Que la razón de sus heridas fue por haber tratado de llevársela, nos mintió para no preocuparnos.

—…— Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Anzu había salido herida por su culpa. —… Reforzaron la guardia… De seguro Kaiba sabe que me acercaré.

—… También pensé eso.

Cuando llegaron, Jonouchi le extendió una bolsa, la cual contenía unos delantales médicos. Eran disfraces. Se quitó la peluca y se desordenó un poco su cabello rubio, ya estaba harto se usarla. Esta vez huirían e irían al pueblo para buscar a su mujer. Mientras se cambiaban, el rubio pensaba en las palabras de Seto.

_-L-a—N-o-c-h-e—A-n-t-e-r-i-o-r-_

— _¡Seto! — El castaño se detuvo. —… ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Anzu es tu hermana?_

—…— _Se volteó. — Sí._

—… _¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¡Maldita sea, Seto! ¡¿Y si está trabajando para tu padre…?!_

— _¡NO TE ATREVAS A SIQUIERA PENSAR ESO! — Le interrumpió con un grito, callando rápidamente al rubio, que estaba muy confundido. — Anzu no es así. Ella no es como yo. Ella ejerce justicia, es noble y buena. Pero por eso paga un destino tan cruel. Es hija de un asesino, también soy un asesino. ¡Ja! ¡Mira el buen ejemplo de hermano que soy! — Ironizó con una sonrisa triste. Jonouchi nunca había visto a su amigo así. —… Yo prometí cuidar a Anzu cuando nuestra madre se suicidó, pero todo se me escapó de las manos cuando a Noah y a Mokuba los…— Apretó los puños. —… Solo me quedaba Kisara. Porque… Es cierto que Anzu saldría herida, pero Gozaburo sería incapaz de eliminarla._

—… _¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?_

—… _Porque Anzu es igual a nuestra madre. Tienen el mismo rostro, los mismos ojos, el mismo poder que ejercen en la gente para que la amen. Dime, ¿acaso no has notado como tu amigo mira a mi hermana? — Vociferó molesto. Y Jonouchi no lo podía negar, él notaba ese brillo en los ojos de su mejor amigo. —… Por eso Gozaburo no puede tocarla. Por más asesino que sea, a mí no me quiere, tampoco nunca quiso a Mokuba ni a Noah. Pero a Anzu sí, es la única de todos nosotros que quiere porque tiene los ojos de mamá._

—…

—… _Nuestra madre se quitó la vida por culpa de Gozaburo. Ella se enteró de las atrocidades que él hacía y no pudo soportarlo, así que se mató. Por suerte, Anzu fue más fuerte y decidió enfrentarse a ellos, pero sola. Nunca me lo dijo. Si no me hubiera unido a ti, lo más probable es que nunca lo hubiera sabido. — Pausó. —… Nunca duden de Anzu y su lealtad, porque si hay alguien en este mundo que conoce la traición, es ella._

_-E-n-d-s-_

Jonouchi suspiró cuando terminaron de vestirse. Caminaron por los pasillos y localizaron a Seto caminar en los pasillos seguido de Gozaburo y Tenma. El ojiazul tenía una niña durmiendo en sus brazos. Tenía los cabellos dorados y sus mejillas eran rosaditas. Jonouchi casi grita al verla, pero Atem le tapó la boca con las manos.

— Cálmate, Jou. Sé que quieres abrazarla tanto como a Mai, pero debes calmarte. — Le pidió. Y aunque odiara admitirlo, se le había pegado lo precavido de Anzu. Porque anteriormente era ella quien solía frenar sus ataques impulsivos.

Al estar en el estacionamiento, no había nadie. Seto estaba a punto de montarse al vehículo en la parte de atrás, cuando rápidamente Atem no lo soportó más y agarró a Gozaburo del cuello y presionó el revólver que tenía en su nuca.

— Devuélveme a la niña, miserable.

—…— Se rio. — Atem Muto. Qué bueno verte.

— ¡Dame a mi hija, maldito! — Jonouchi apareció con otra arma y apuntó a Seto, necesitaban fingir. No quería poner en peligro a su amigo.

— ¡No se la des, maldito estúpido! — Grito Kaiba a Seto, quien solo se quedó viendo fijamente al rubio. Tenma también sacó un arma y apuntó a Jonouchi.

— ¡Eres tú! ¡Tú eras Joey Wheeler! ¡Te escondiste en frente de nosotros, maldito hijo de puta!

— Mmph, no es mi culpa que esté rodeado de imbéciles como tú. — Escupió furioso el rubio.

Seto estaba entre la espada y la pared. Si no entregaba a la niña, seguiría manteniendo a salvo a Kisara, pero traicionaría a su amigo. Y si lo hacía, condenaría a la mujer que amaba.

—… Lo siento, Jou. — Se puso al lado de Gozaburo.

Atem y Jonouchi palidecieron.

—… Pero no puedo permitir que Kisara muera por mi culpa. — Sentenció. Tenma se rio y Gozaburo sonrió victorioso.

— Entreguen el arma, y les daré una muerte rápida y sin dolor. Suban al auto, ahora. — Ordenó el jefe.

— Ni hablar. — Atem se puso en frente de Jonouchi. — Si vas a matarme, hazlo ya.

—…— Sonrió. — Perfecto. Como quieras.

—…— Tragó saliva.

— Tenma. — El aludido le quitó el seguro al arma.

.

.

.

Un disparo de oyó por todo el estacionamiento, algunos en los alrededores salieron corriendo asustados de recibir algún tiro y fueron a refugiarse. No contaban que se estaba desatando una guerra en el estacionamiento subterráneo

. . .

Tenma soltó el arma sorprendido, pues le había rozado un balazo en el brazo. Gozaburo no podía creerlo, sentía que estaba en una de sus peores pesadillas, al igual que Seto. Porque honestamente, jamás se imaginó ver una escena tan aterradora como esa.

Anzu Mazaki, la doctora más joven del país reconocida nacionalmente, estaba entre ambos bandos, apuntando con un revolver a su familia. Le había logrado dar a Tenma antes de dispararle a Atem. Se le veía agitada, traía una blusa blanca, unos jeans y unas zapatillas simples. Pero lo que más desconcertó a todos fue la mirada que le dirigía a su propia familia. Y el hecho de que haya disparado, los sorprendió aún más.

Atem Muto no cabía de su asombro. Nuevamente Anzu le había salvado la vida, había vuelto y lo salvó, pero sintió cierto temor de sus ojos que estaban incendiados de odio e ira. Nunca la había visto así.

— Seto, dale la niña a Atem. — Ordenó con una voz que no reconoció. — ¡DÁSELA! — Gritó.

—… No. — Tragó saliva al verla caminar hacia ellos y se colocó delante de Atem, sin dejar de apuntarle a su propio hermano. — No lo haré. Tú sabes por qué hago esto.

— Ya no necesitas hacerlo. — Musitó. —… Dale la niña a Atem. — Repitió, pero esta vez con la voz más suave.

—… ¡¿Qué crees que haces con esa arma, Anzu?! — Preguntó Gozaburo, aún anonado por la aparición repentina de su hija. Anzu le dirigió una mirada herida.

—… Estoy tratándote de la forma que siempre has usado en tus sucios negocios. ¿No es esa la forma en que impones tus órdenes?

— ¡Pero soy tu padre…!

— ¡Y YO SOY TU HIJA, MALDITO INFELIZ! — Le interrumpió al apuntarle esta vez al jefe de la organización. Atem se estremeció, sentía como si los papeles se hubieran invertido. Antes, el impulsivo era él, quien solo quería arreglarlo todo mediante la matanza y ya. Ahora era Anzu, quien venía armada dispuesta a enfrentarse a su propio padre.

— Anzu…— Susurró. —… Baja el arma, no tienes que hacer esto…

—… No, Atem. — Negó con la cabeza, sin mirarle. — Estoy harta. Gozaburo Kaiba me lo ha quitado todo… Y yo… Te prometí que… No permitiría que te hicieran daño. Y que jamás te traicionaría. — Susurró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¡Anzu, no comprendes lo que sucede…!

— ¡Claro que sí, Kaiba! — Le interrumpió. — Matas por dinero, por ambición… Así como quieres la hacienda de Atem, también quieres su petróleo, las ganancias. ¡TODO! — Sollozó.

— ¡¿Y tú le crees?! ¡Es un desconocido!

— Pues, ¿sabes? Este hombre ha sido honesto conmigo, llevo tan poco conociéndolo y siento que lo conozco desde siempre… En cambio… contigo…— Su voz se quebró. —… He compartido una vida junto a ti… Y no sé quién rayos eres… Tuve que enterarme de otras personas sobre tu identidad.

— Debería importarte que soy tu padre, y que el que está a mi lado es tu hermano. No tienes por qué apuntarnos a nosotros, a tu familia.

Seto y Anzu sintieron repugnancia ante su hipocresía. Ese hombre odiaba a sus hijos, excepto a la castaña, no tenía por qué venirle con discursos como esos.

—… ¿Y para qué? ¿Para permitir que destruyas la vida de alguien más?

—… Anzu…-

— ¡¿ASÍ COMO LO HICISTE CON NOAH Y MOKUBA?!

—… Anzu…— Insistió el ojivioleta.

— ¡¿QUÉ HAY DE LOS OTROS?! ¡¿DE ESMERALDA DE LA LUZ?! — Atem se paralizó y Jonouchi tragó saliva.

Mierda. No le había contado a tiempo a Atem acerca de eso.

—… ¿Qué…?

—… Esta organización, Atem…— Susurró, sin dejar de mirar a su padre. —… Todo este tiempo, trataron de matar a Esmeralda. Porque ella era la futura heredera de la hacienda _"El Reino"_, la que está al lado de la tuya. — Respiró agitada. — Encontré esos papeles en tu oficina, Gozaburo. Que los responsables de su muerte fueron Vivian Wong y Bakura-kun…— Musitó.

—…

Jonouchi no quería que se empeoraran las cosas. Seto estaba tenso, nervioso, tenía a un bebé en sus brazos que podría pasarle algo muy malo, Gozaburo estaba provocando con su cinismo a Anzu y a Atem, porque ambos sentían la ira incrementar en sus corazones. La traición, la sed de sangre y el dolor era lo que más habían influenciado sus vidas.

Y no estaban dispuestos a tolerarlo más.

—… Seto…— Susurró Anzu y el castaño la miró. —… Ya basta. — Suplicó. —… Entrega a la niña. Dásela a Atem. — Pidió.

—… Anzu, yo…

—… Seto. — Le interrumpió y sollozó. Miró con odio a su padre y luego volvió a mirarlo. —… Este hombre al que llamamos por un tiempo padre… Te ha engañado.

—… ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—…— Más lágrimas escaparon de sus orbes azules. —… Lo lamento, Seto.

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

_Anzu apenas abrió la puerta soltó un grito ahogado del espanto._

_No, no otra vez._

_Su corazón se había trizado con la despedida de Atem y terminó por romperse ante esa escena._

_Su mejor amiga, Kisara, yacía sin vida en el suelo rodeada de un charco de sangre con las venas abiertas._

_Se dejó caer de rodillas mientras comenzaba a revivir los recuerdos. Su madre, Noah, Bakura, todos las víctimas…_

_Y lo peor era que, conocía al responsable._

_-E-n-d-s-_

—… Perdóname, Seto…— Repitió las disculpas. —… Y créeme que esto me duele tanto como te dolerá a ti…

—…— Comprendió el mensaje que le dirigió con los ojos. Siempre tuvieron la habilidad de decirse todo a través de ese horrible silencio. —… No.

. . .

Seto avanzó lentamente hacia Atem, sorprendiendo a Gozaburo. El castaño le entregó a la niña y el tricolor al sostuvo en sus brazos, confundido. Miró a Seto, quien se giró para también sacar su arma y ponerse al lado de Anzu para apuntarle a Tenma y a Gozaburo.

— Dijiste que no la matarías.

—… Fue necesario. — Dijo sin culpa alguna el jefe.

— ¡LA MATASTE! — Gritaron ambos hermanos.

— ¿Y qué? Su muerte pudo haber sido rápida si hubiera hablado, pero no lo hizo.

—… Sabías muy bien que la única razón por la cual trabajaba para ti era por ella, porque mataste a Mokuba y a Noah.

— Nunca los quise.

— Eso lo sé. — Seto quitó el seguro. — Pude notarlo desde el principio.

— ¡Eres un traidor! — Gozaburo caminó hacia ellos.

— ¡No avances! — Le detuvo su hija. —… No avances, Kaiba. De lo contrario, dispararé.

—… Tú no eres una asesina, Anzu. — Gozaburo sonrió. — Tú no serías capaz de dispararle a tu propio padre.

Atem respiraba agitado, tenía miedo. No quería que Anzu se convirtiera en una asesina. Ella era demasiado buena, no merecía aquello.

— Pues lamento decirte que soy una Kaiba. — Sollozó. — Lo llevó en la sangre, Gozaburo.

Atem silenciosamente le entregó a Esmeralda al rubio. Se acercó a Anzu y a Seto.

—… Anzu, sé cómo te sientes. — Dijo en voz baja. Podía comprender el dolor de la traición, de las mentiras, de las muertes de las personas que ama. — Y a ti también te entiendo, Seto. — Obviamente comprendía el odio que crecía en el corazón del castaño, que le mataran a la mujer que amaba, era algo que era casi imposible de perdonar.

Con mucha agilidad, le quitó el revólver a Anzu y se abalanzó contra Tenma. El tricolor terminó encima de él y le apuntó.

— ¡QUIETO! ¡O te vuelo la cabeza!

Gozaburo quiso sacar el arma escondida en el auto, pero la voz de su hijo lo detuvo.

— ¡Si llegas a moverte un solo milímetro más, Gozaburo Kaiba, TE JURO QUE TE MATARÉ! — Bramó furioso el castaño.

El mayor miró con desprecio a su hijo y con más decepción a su hija, que le miraba con su rostro bañado de lágrimas mientras estrechaba el arma y sus brazos temblaban con fuerza.

— Anzu. — Atem la miró de reojo. — Vete con la niña y con Jou. — La castaña obedeció sin chistar para el gran desagrado de su padre y Anzu se colocó al lado del rubio. — Jou, vete. — Le ordenó. El rubio tardó en reaccionar, mientras que el ojivioleta se levantaba lentamente sin dejar de apuntar a Tenma. Miró de reojo a Gozaburo. —… Nos volveremos a encontrar, Kaiba. Y lo pagarás caro. Todo… Por mi madre, por mi hermana, por Jonouchi, mi sobrina y el resto de mi familia…— Tensó el dedo índice. — Pero por sobre todas las cosas… Pagarás muy caro… Lo que le hiciste a Esmeralda.

El hombre con bigote solo tendió a sonreír con cinismo.

— Estaré esperándote.

Atem lentamente bajó el arma y tendió a huir con su amigo y el par de castaños. Pero no contaron con que Tenma tuviera un arma en su bolsillo interior de su chaqueta negra. Gozaburo soltó una sonora carcajada, congelando a los cuatro en su sitio.

— ¡INGENUOS!

Tenma apuntó a Atem en el sector de la cabeza. El tricolor se giró lentamente, enfrentando su destino y se tensó de pies a cabeza. Su corazón se detuvo por unos lagos segundos y en tan solo instantes, su vida pasó por sus ojos.

"_¡Sí! ¡Desde ahora seremos los mejores amigos!"_

Jonouchi.

"_Tú sabrás hacer lo correcto, cariño. Por eso dejo la hacienda en tus manos."_

Su madre.

"_Debes ser fuerte."_

Mai.

"_¡Te quiero mucho, hermano! ¡Te prometo ser mucho más fuerte… Y lucharé a tu lado!"_

Yugi.

"_Debes saber que sin ti, nosotros no somos nada aquí, en estas tierras."_

Rebecca.

"_Debes ser una persona maravillosa. Desde que mi hermano te conoció, nunca más volví a verlo triste."_

Shizuka.

"_Estamos juntos en TODO, amigo. En TODO. Siempre estaremos a tu lado."_

Honda.

. . .

"_Quiero que si uno de nosotros muere… Eso no impedirá que el que quede vivo sea feliz."_

. . .

Esmeralda…

.

.

.

"_Yo no te voy a traicionar."_

Anzu.

.

.

.

El disparo logró que algunas sirenas se escucharan por el lugar, pero ninguno se movía del shock.

.

.

.

— "_Siempre me metes en problemas, ¿lo sabías? Pero no me arrepiento de protegerte. Eres mi hermana, Anzu. Desde que no pude proteger a Mokuba y a Noah, juré que tú serías la única de la familia a quién yo protegería a costa de mi vida. Dices ser débil, cuando has sido la más fuerte de todos nosotros. Te enfrentaste a Gozaburo, huiste de sus hombres, salvaste a su enemigo, que por cierto… He notado que sientes algo por él… Y por eso, el que este sujeto muera, terminaría por destruirte. No puedo permitir que sigas siendo tan infeliz por nuestro apellido. Por ser… Una Kaiba. Maldita sea, Anzu. No lo digo a menudo, incluso ahora, no puedo decírtelo… Pero quiero que sepas que te quiero."_

. . .

Sangre caía al suelo junto con un cuerpo inerte. Anzu gritaba y lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, siendo abrazada por detrás por el joven que se negaba a permitir que la castaña terminara por quebrarse.

. . .

— "_Kisara… Perdóname. Siéntete orgullosa de que te lo diga, nunca me digné a pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te causé. Pero tienes que entender que lo hice para mantenerte a salvo… Fuiste la primera mujer además de mi hermana que pudo amarme por lo que soy y sin juzgarme. Me da un poco de angustia que esté abandonando a mi hermana, pero sé que ese sujeto Atem la protegerá. Es mi consuelo… Y también… Que ahora estaré contigo y ya nada nos va a separar."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

El cadáver de Seto yacía en el suelo mientras Anzu trataba de zafarse de los brazos de Atem para abrazar a su hermano. No podía. No podía lidiar con tanto dolor, encontrar a sus hermanos y a su mejor amiga muertos era una cosa.

Pero ver como asesinaban a tu propio hermano…

Y por los hombres de tu familia…

— ¡SEETOOOOOOOO! — Su voz se quebraba cada vez más mientras sus piernas se debilitaban. Vio el agujero de su cabeza donde la sangre había comenzado a salir y sus ojos azules, vacíos, muertos. Sollozó con fuerza, ocasionando un ardor en su garganta y dejó que Atem la cargara en sus brazos.

Jonouchi, con un brazo sostuvo a su hija, y con el otro, sacó un arma y disparó sin chistar a Tenma en el brazo, provocando que su revólver cayera al suelo.

Los ojos del rubio estaban llenos de lágrimas y rencor.

— Jonouchi…— Titubeó el ojivioleta.

— ¡ERES UN JODIDO HIJO DE PUTA! — Bramó. — ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?! ¡Y FRENTE DE SU PROPIA HERMANA, MALNACIDO!

Los lamentables gimoteos y sollozos de Anzu no tenían control. Eran tan desgarradores que al mismo tricolor se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas, sintiéndose impotente al verla en un estado tan miserable como ese. Habían masacrado a toda su familia…

Claro, a excepción del maldito de su padre.

Jonouchi sin decir más, salió corriendo seguido de su amigo a otro lugar más seguro. Por más dolido y frustrados que estuvieran, no podían desistir ahora. Se acercaron al auto y se subieron. Atem se sentó atrás, cargando a su sobrina y también lo hizo por Anzu, que estaba a su lado y no dejaba de llorar descontroladamente.

Jonouchi manejaría, pero al sentarse y cerrar la puerta, el rubio no pudo más. Colpeó con fuerza el volante, siendo precavido de no presionar el claxon.

— ¡MALDITO! — Gritó con fuerza.

El grito provocó que Esmeralda despertara de un respingo y comenzara a llorar también.

.

.

.

Atem giró lentamente la cabeza para ver a la castaña. La pobre se abrazaba a sí misma y se mordía el labio para evitar los sollozos atorados en su garganta., sin embargo las lágrimas seguían cayendo libres y sin pausa. Sus mejillas estaban rojas de tanto llanto, lo más seguro es que tenía fiebre.

Luego vio la espalda de Jonouchi. Sus hombros temblaban ligeramente y escuchaba unos casi inaudibles sollozos.

La hija del rubio ahora solo hipaba con suavidad para calmar su llanto, pero eso no hacía sentir mejor a nadie.

Por más que quisieran dejar de llorar, eso no traería de vuelta a las personas que amaban.

No traerían a la madre de Atem.

Ni a la de Anzu.

A Mokuba y a Noah tampoco.

Y mucho menos…

A Kisara, a Esmeralda,y a Seto.

. . .

Con un brazo libre, atrajo a Anzu contra él y la dejó reposar un momento, viendo que trataba de calmar su respiración.

Atem cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Ya no quería más…

_Continuará…_

**Noooooo! Kisara! Seto! Bueno, ya les dije que algunos de los protagonistas morirían, ya han muerto Esmeralda, Seto y Kisara. Quedan Jonouchi, Mai, Anzu y Atem. ¿Quién más morirá? ¿Quién más apostará la vida ante las personas que aman? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y les haya sacado unas lágrimas locas, nah, no es cierto, no puedo ser tan mala XD**

**En fin, ya saben cómo funciona**

**Muchos reviews, escritora feliz, actualizaciones frecuentes, aunque ahora no tan frecuentes porque volví a clases DX**

**Nos leemos!**

**Rossana's Mind.**


	11. Infierno

**Hola, chicos! De nuevo con otro capítulo que te dará mini paros cardiacos jejeje!**

**En este capítulo, la relación de Atem y Anzu peligrará por el buen corazón de ella.**

**Y una sorpresa que jamás desearon saber.**

Capítulo 10: _Infierno._

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto en un incómodo y tenso silencio, estuvieron a punto de salir cuando escucharon otro auto avecinarse. Atem giró la cabeza y se tensó cuando notó que eran los hombres de Kaiba. Anzu jadeó de miedo y sorpresa, recordando a su amiga y a su hermano caído. El de ojos violetas entrecerró los ojos, logrando que se oscurecieran del rencor.

Ese sujeto…

Silenciosamente dejó a la bebé en brazos de Anzu, sorprendiéndola.

—…Dame un arma, Jou. — Musitó.

El rubio se giró a verlo, pero él rehuía su mirada. Se paralizó, esa actitud…

—… ¿Qué harás…?

— DÁMELA. — Ordenó con voz más fuerte y grave, asustando a los dos.

—…— Sin decir nada le entregó un revolver. Atem revisó que tenía seis balas, no le importó. Se inclinó para abrir la puerta del vehículo cuando dos manos se lo impidieron. La primera fue la de Anzu, que se había posado suavemente en su hombro, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de angustia. La segunda era de Jou, que había jalado su muñeca para alejarlo de abrir la puerta. Frunció el ceño, claramente molesto.

— Suéltenme.

— No me has dicho que harás.

— Alejar a ese bastardo de mi hermana y de mi familia.

— Atem…-

— Suéltenme. — Insistió.

— Pero…-

Sin esperar más, se deshizo del agarre de ambos, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo de ahí. Anzu, sintiendo que su corazón se le atascaba en la garganta, colocó a Esmeralda en los brazos de su padre y siguió al tricolor.

— ¡ANZU, ESPERA…!

Pero ella no quiso escuchar, siguió con menor velocidad a Atem para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

.

.

.

De un ágil movimiento, Atem utilizó la parte trasera del arma y golpeó en la sien a un sujeto que resguardaba a Kaiba. Avanzó hacia él y presionó la punta del arma contra su cabeza.

— Llegó tu hora, Kaiba. — Musitó en un tono que ni él mismo llegó a reconocer de su voz.

Pero no podía soportarlo más.

Su corazón dolía.

Dolía como nunca.

La bestia que tenía en su interior había despertado.

Y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera detenerlo.

— No hay que ponernos violentos, Atem…— Le respondió con humor el hombre. Pareciera que estaba seguro de que no moriría.

— Diles a tus hombres que se larguen de aquí. — Le ordenó. — Que se vayan del aeropuerto.

—… Mm… No me apetece, ¿sabes? Además, ¿con qué valentía te atreves a querer matarme? Estoy segura de que Jonouchi y su hija están muy cerca de aquí, matándome solo sentenciarás sus vidas a una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

—…

— Qué lástima. Que una pequeña que apenas comience a vivir tenga que pagar por tus errores.

—… Errores… ¡¿ERRORES?! — Terminó gritando. — ¡¿QUÉ ERRORES?! ¡Lo único que he hecho en mi vida es proteger a mi gente!

— ¡Ja! ¿Y a qué precio? ¿Con regalar la vida de tu mujer?

Esmeralda.

No.

— No te atrevas a decir su nombre, Gozaburo Kaiba. ¡No tienes el derecho!

— ¿Sabes? Bakura me contó lo mucho que se divirtió deshaciéndose de ella, y lo mucho que le gustó a lo lejos verte cómo sufrías.

—…— Tensó la mandíbula.

— ¿Qué se siente que la mujer que amas haya muerto por _**tu**_ culpa?

Algo dentro de él se quebró.

Al parecer, eran las cadenas que sostenían a la bestia.

Lo volteó con fuerza y le propinó un buen puñetazo en el rostro, haciéndolo tambalearse. Sin embargo, no lo dejó caer. Lo agarró fieramente de la corbata y lo obligó a mantenerse de pie. Notó que estaba rodeado de los hombres de Kaiba. Eran como diez.

Si moría allí, lo mataría a él primero.

Apuntó nuevamente hacia su frente y miró a los mafiosos.

— ¡BAJEN SUS ARMAS O LO MATARÉ! — Bramó con fuerza.

Tenma soltó una maldición y les hizo una seña a sus compañeros. Todos obedecieron.

— Retrocedan.

Ellos volvieron a obedecer.

— Sabes que te matarán después.

—… Tal vez, pero no me importa. Te mataré a ti primero… ¡Y ASÍ NO LE HARÁS DAÑO A NADIE MÁS!

Soltó el seguro del arma.

— ¡ATEM, NO!

Se paralizó.

_Esa voz._

Todo ese tiempo que estuvo prisionero de ese odio, había olvidado por completo la existencia de esa joven. Solo pensaba en ver correr la sangre de ese sujeto.

La vio correr hacia él, entre los hombres de Kaiba con una expesión de miedo y angustia que le desgarraban el alma.

Pero…

Volvió a componerse y le apuntó.

— ¡Atem, detente! — Insistió la joven a unos metros de él y de Gozaburo. —… Es mi padre, Atem… Por favor…— Sus orbes zafiros se llenaron de lágrimas. — Te lo suplico.

Ella sabía que Kaiba era un asesino.

¡Maldita sea, todos en su familia habían muerto por su culpa!

¡Mató a Kisara!

¡Mató a Seto en frente de sus narices!

Pero…

Por sobre todas las cosas…

Era su familia.

No estaba dispuesta de perder a nadie más.

Estaba…

Cansada de eso.

. . .

Notó que los hombres de Kaiba se acercaban sutilmente a sus armas, pero Anzu los detuvo con un grito.

— ¡NI SE LES OCURRA! — Todos la miraron con cierta sorpresa. — ¡RETROCEDAN!

Al menos había heredado algo bueno de Kaiba, y eso era imponer orden y respeto cuando desesperadamente lo necesitaba.

Sin embargo en medio del grito, su voz se quebró y las lágrimas cayeron nuevamente. Respiró entrecortadamente y se giró a ver a Atem, quien parecía pasar por alto su angustia y miraba con un sentimiento que no logró identificar dirigido a su padre.

—… Atem…-

— Anzu, vete. — Le cortó.

La castaña contuvo el aliento.

Miedo.

Tenía miedo de Atem.

Sus ojos se veían oscurecidos del rencor y enviaban una venenosa mirada que le paralizaba. Pero no podía permitirlo, no quería que su padre muriera.

Además…

Atem le había dicho que todos los asesinatos que había cometido habían sido necesarios para salvar a su gente.

Pero ahora…

Él solo quería matar, por venganza, por odio, para satisfacer en alguna parte de su alma ese malestar.

— Es mi padre, Atem. — Apretó sus puños. Estaba temblando, podía jurar que si lo provocaba lo suficiente, el tricolor terminaría matándola. — ¡No permitiré que lo mates!

— Intentó matar a Mai… a mi sobrina… Y a Jonouchi. — Susurró y sonrió con malicia. — ¿Por qué habría de pasar por alto todo lo que me ha hecho? Por su culpa, Esmeralda está muerta.

Esa última oración fue una patada en el estómago para Anzu.

—… Atem…— Respiró con paciencia, tratando de calmar el dolor de sus palabras. Entonces… Todo lo que habían pasado fue pasajero.

Después de todo…

Esmeralda vivió toda su vida al lado de Atem.

¿Qué oportunidad tenía ella?

—… Prometo que mi padre no te perseguirá, y yo…— Más lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas. — Yo desapareceré también de tu vida, así que…-

— No. — La cortó Gozaburo. — Este sujeto tiene los segundos contados.

Una sonora carcajada se escapó de la garganta del joven de ojos violetas y miró con cinismo a Kaiba y a su hija. Todos, incluso los mafiosos se estremecieron del miedo ante esa actitud por parte del heredero de la hacienda.

— ¿Crees que eso me importa? Lo único que tengo de objetivo para vivir es matarte, después morir no me importará.

— Bien, muere. — Se rió el mayor. — Pero tu gente también, no estarás ahí para protegerlos…-

— ¡NO METAS A MI FAMILIA EN ESTO!

— ¡Están metidos en el fondo!

Anzu comprendió lo que Kaiba pretendía. Lo estaba provocando, y lo estaba logrando. Terminaría muriendo si no se callaba.

No.

Su padre tenía que vivir.

Y pagaría sus errores.

Pero de la manera correcta.

No así.

Así que, tomó una decisión.

. . .

Avanzó con suaves pasos, notando que Atem desviaba su atención de Gozaburo hacia ella. Lo vio fruncir más el ceño, sin saber qué pretendía. Anzu seguía sin decir nada, no lo haría hasta llegar a su objetivo. Cuando alcanzó el punto exacto, se detuvo.

Gozaburo contuvo el aliento.

Y Atem la miró con un silencioso horror prendado en sus bellos ojos violetas.

Anzu se había puesto entre su padre y Atem. Por lo tanto, el revólver del tricolor apuntaba la frente de la joven doctora.

Los ojos azules de Anzu se veían fieros y determinados.

Los de Atem reflejaban sorpresa y miedo.

Toda la ira había desaparecido.

A pesar de estar siendo valiente, la castaña lloraba en silencio, aceptando su destino.

—… Mátame a mí.

.

.

.

Nunca creyó que solo tres palabras podrían causar ese efecto en él. Su corazón latía tan fuerte y dolorosamente que se le saldría del pecho.

¿Matarla a ella?

¿Después de todo lo que había hecho por él?

—…Mátame, Atem. — Susurró nuevamente. — Yo pagaré los pecados de mi padre. Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo doloroso que es perder un ser amado. Si acabas conmigo, lo destruirás a él.

Gozaburo miraba sorprendido a su hija. A pesar del rencor que le profesaba, ella estaba delante de él, protegiéndolo.

—… Anzu, no lo hagas. — Musitó su padre.

—…— Ella le ignoró.

Atem endureció la mirada.

— Quítate.

— No.

— ¡QUE TE QUITES!

— ¡NO! — Le devolvió el grito y sollozó. — No lo haré. Si quieres matarlo, bien. Pero primero, me matarás a mí.

—…— Su brazo comenzó a temblar.

— ¡HAZLO!

. . .

Siempre supo que Anzu era una mujer especial. Era valiente, decidida, tenía su camino señalado, pero ella se desviaba de él para hacer lo correcto. En sus venas corría sangre asesina, pero ella controlaba su naturaleza. Ella quería ser alguien mejor en la vida, que siempre viviera su vida sin ningún remordimiento.

Ella era increíble.

Y por eso…

Por eso no quería matarla.

Porque lo que sentía por ella se lo impedía.

Ver la decisión de aceptar su muerte le destrozaba el alma, más de lo que había visto cuando Seto cayó muerto al suelo.

Anzu era una criatura inocente en un infierno tan miserable.

Pero si era eso lo que ella había decidido.

Relajó su rostro y mostró una neutra expresión, asustándola.

— Nunca más… Vuelvas a ponerte en frente del arma que uso.

Apenas terminó la frase, estiró su otra mano para agarrarla de la camisa y tirar de ella para que chocara su cuerpo con el suyo. Anzu soltó un chillido de sorpresa y horror. La joven pataleó y golpeó su pecho con fuerza, tratando de separarse de él, pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Con su otro brazo, seguía apuntando a Kaiba.

— De rodillas, Kaiba.

— ¡ATEM, POR FAVOR…!

— ¡DE RODILLAS!

Kaiba miró con desprecio al de ojos violetas, tratando con tanta violencia a su hija. Se arrodilló sin quitarle la mirada encima.

— ¡Atem, te lo suplico! — Anzu usaba todas sus fuerzas para zafarse, pero Atem la tenía firmemente agarrada de las caderas y apresaba sus brazos presionados con fuerza en su pecho. — ¡Suéltame! ¡No lo hagas…!

Atem le dirigió una fría mirada y sin ninguna delicadeza la soltó y le entregó unas esposas.

—… ¿Qué…?

— Pónselas.

—… ¡¿Qué?!

— Pónselas. — Le sonrió con crueldad. — ¿No querías que pagara de forma justa? Me encantaría ver que su propia hija es quien lo apresa.

Anzu no dijo nada, la persona que tenía en frente le era un completo desconocido. Y lo odiaba por eso. Estaba siendo un monstruo, no solo estaba humillando a Kaiba, sino que también a ella.

— Hazlo, doctora. Ejerce tu utópica justicia.

No quería provocarlo más. Caminó despacio hacia su padre, lo agarró de las muñecas para ponerlas en su espalda y terminó de esposarlo. Se puso de pie lentamente y miró al chico.

— Ahora ven aquí.

Con un gran estremecimiento caminó hacia Atem y se colocó a su lado.

Sus ojos ardían. Llevaba todo el día llorando, por Kisara, por Seto… Y ahora por esto. Miró de reojo a Atem, quien seguía apuntando a Kaiba con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

_Sádico._

Era la única manera de describirlo en ese momento.

— Agradécele a tu hija, Kaiba. De no ser por ella, respirabas hasta el día de hoy.

Volvió a ponerle seguro al arma y agarró a la castaña de la muñeca para jalar de ella para marcharse en dirección de la entrada del aeropuerto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Al fin! — Apareció Jonouchi con Esmeralda en sus brazos. — Creí que no lo lograrían…-

Calló abruptamente ante lo siguiente.

_¡Plaff!_

El rubio miró atónito la escena. Los había visto llegar en silencio. Atem no tenía rastros de sangre, así que Anzu debió detenerlo…

Pero si fue así…

¿Por qué…?

Miró con cierta inseguridad a Atem, que miraba furioso a la castaña que tenía la cabeza ladeada y la mejilla enrojecida por la bofetada que el chico de ojos violetas le había dado. Más lágrimas escaparon de los ojos azules de ella, pues Atem había usado mucha fuerza, realmente le había hecho daño.

Levantó suavemente la mano para posarla en su mejilla hinchada y rosada. Sollozó sutilmente y miró el suelo. No quería verlo, no quería encontrarse con sus ojos.

Temía tanto de él.

— ¿Qué querías lograr?

—…— Tensó al mandíbula. No tenía por qué contestarle.

— ¡¿Qué demonios pensabas arriesgándote de esa forma?!

— Oye, Atem… Cálmate…-

— Silencio, Jomouchi. — Le cortó sin mirarle. — ¡Contéstame, Anzu! ¡Y para colmo de males, LO DEFENDISTE A ÉL!

— ¡Atem!

— ¡Nunca me dijiste que era tu padre! ¡Nunca confiaste en mí! ¡Dices que no me traicionarás y lo primero que haces es saltar a los brazos de ese soberano hijo de puta!

—…

— ¡MALDITA SEA, ANZU! ¡DI ALGO…!

— ¡BUENO, YA BASTA! — Se interpuso el rubio. — ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Atem?! ¡En vez de gritarle a Anzu deberíamos estar corriendo hacia la estúpida avioneta!

—…— Anzu retrocedió torpemente, llamando la atención de ambos.

—…— Jonouchi tragó saliva.

¿Qué mierda había pasado?

Atem nunca había llegado a golpear a una mujer.

¿Por qué ahora?

—… Váyanse ya. — Susurró la castaña.

— ¿Eh?

— Váyanse. — Se abrazó a sí misma, aún no se recuperaba del terror. —… Yo ya cumplí… Y-Yo ya no tengo… Nada que ver con ustedes… Solo soy un estorbo. — Sollozó. — Váyanse…

Atem intentó dar un paso hacia ella, pero Jonouchi se lo impidió dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia. Pero ambos notaron que Anzu si se había dado cuenta de que Atem quiso acercársele, por lo que dio un respingo y alzó la mirada.

Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y rojos. Sus mejillas mojadas, pero una de ellas sonrosada. Dirigía sus asustados orbes hacia el tricolor.

— N-No… Y-Ya no…— Retrocedió rápidamente. — No te me acerques…

—…— Jonouchi sintió una aprensión en el pecho. No quedaba nada de la valentía que tenía esa joven. La pobre temblaba con violencia y sollozaba incontroladamente del miedo.

Suavizó su mirada y se acercó a ella con cautela. Ella no rechazó su cercanía, al parecer, solo temía de Atem.

— Anzu, escucha. Tú eres una excelente doctora. — Ella miró el suelo. — Y te necesitamos para cuidar a la niña…— Pausó. —… Luego podrás irte cuando nos aseguremos de que no le han hecho nada.

—…

— Solo acompáñanos y apenas tengamos la oportunidad, volverás. — Le aseguró. Extendió a Esmeralda a sus brazos, Anzu reaccionó y la cogió. — Hazlo por ella, ¿sí? — Le sonrió con suavidad.

Les temblores de su cuerpo se suavizaron y tragó saliva para dejar de llorar. Asintió suavemente.

— Gracias, Anzu. Sube a la avioneta, ¿sí?

Ella asintió y siguió al dirección que el rubio el indicó. La castaña se fue sin decir nada.

Apenas la vio perderse en la lejanía, le dirigió una asesina mirada a Atem.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

—…— Tragó saliva.

Miró su mano derecha, la que había utilizado para golpearla. La cerró y la hizo un puño, sintiendo un gran arrepentimiento.

¿Qué demonios le había pasado?

Nunca en su vida se había descontrolado de esa manera.

Pero la imprudencia de Anzu lo había enfurecido.

¿Cómo podía entregar su vida a cambio de la de un completo bastardo que no merecía su misericordia?

Pero…

No justificaba el hecho de cómo había reaccionado.

Había sentido la garganta seca en el momento en que estuvo a punto de matar a Gozaburo.

Quiso ver su sangre, verlo morir.

. . .

Inhaló entrecortadamente el aire que había desaparecido de sus pulmones y exhaló en un suspiro inseguro. Le contó lentamente a Jonouchi con cada detalle lo sucedido, dejando al rubio en un exasperante silencio.

—…

—… Jonouchi…-

— Atem. — Le cortó y se llevó una mano a los cabellos para revolverlos con rabia. — ¿Te estás escuchando? ¡Maldita sea, ¿lo haces?! — Alzó la voz. — ¡¿Querías matarlo?! — Atem iba a decir algo, pero el rubio lo interrumpió. — ¡Y lo peor es la forma en que actuaste en frente de Anzu! ¡¿Acaso la viste?! ¡La has aterrorizado! — La última oración se le clavó en el pecho al tricolor. Claro que ella le tenía miedo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron antes de que se fuera a la avioneta, ella le miraba con espanto, con un miedo que ni siquiera sintió con los mafiosos de su padre. — La humillaste, la asustaste… ¡Y PARA COLMO LA GOLPEASTE! ¡Se supone que el imbécil de nosotros dos soy yo! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo como eso? ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Siempre dices que los matarás, pero siempre terminas haciendo justicia! Ahora…— Bajó el volumen de la voz. —… De no ser por Anzu… Te habías vuelto como ellos… ¡En un sanguinario!

—…— Se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo, sentía sangre en las manos aunque no tenía ninguna.

— Tú deberías saber lo mucho que duele perder a un integrante de la familia, Atem. Pudiste haber matado a Kaiba en frente de Anzu.

— ¡Pero él mató a su propio hijo! — Protestó, recordando a Seto.

— ¡Por eso mismo…! ¡ESTÁS SIENDO COMO ÉL! — Lo empujó. Atem se paralizó. ¿Era como él?

—… ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Seto murió en frente de Anzu, por Kaiba. ¿Y tú que hiciste? Apuntaste hacia su propio padre mientras ella te suplicaba a que no lo hicieras. ¿Qué diferencia hay?

—… Kaiba es un asesino.

— ¿Y tú no? — Sabía que sus palabras eran crueles. ¡Pero era la verdad! — Yo también lo soy, Seto también lo fue. Esmeralda también. Mai también. Lo más probable es que a estas alturas, Yugi ya haya matado a alguien para proteger la hacienda.

—…

— Anzu es la única de todos nosotros que no se ha dejado llevar. Te has dejado llevar por el odio, yo por el dolor, Mai por la desesperación y Esmeralda por Bakura para tu protección. Anzu es la única que ha evitado su destino, nunca quiso ser una asesina, interfirió en los planes de su padre para salvarte. ¡A ti, Atem! ¡A un desconocido! ¡Te ha cuidado como nadie! ¡Ni siquiera nosotros te dimos esos cuidados!... — Suavizó su mirada al ver la expresión de agonía de su amigo. —… ¿Y tú con qué le pagas?

Le pagó con cinismo.

Con crueldad.

Con odio.

.

.

.

Y con un golpe.

—… ¿Qué demonios me pasa? — Se preguntó a sí mismo. Jonouchi miró con tristeza a su mejor amigo. — Yo… Yo… L-Lo siento, Jonouchi.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

— No me las digas a mí, díselas a ella. — Suspiró. — Anda, vámonos. Pero te advierto que no te sugiero que hables con Anzu ahora. De seguro llegaría a saltar de la avioneta si quieres hablarle.

Él chico asintió y siguió al rubio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando estuvo en la avioneta con Mai, juró que no hubo más incómodo silencio que ese.

Pero ahora se arrepentía.

Porque ahora, iba piloteando él la avioneta para distraerse de lo sucedido horas atrás. Anzu sostenía en sus brazos a la pequeña en un semblante ausente, al parecer era su única razón por al cual iba con ellos. Ese pensamiento le dolió.

Pero era su culpa.

No tenía por qué quejarse.

De vez en cuando oía la voz nerviosa de Jonouchi, tratando de animar a la castaña, pero ella parecía estar absorta en su mundo.

Suspiró.

— Ya vamos a llegar. — Anunció. Vio de reojo que Anzu había temblado escuchando su ojos se oscurecieron se tristeza y miró donde aterrizarían.

— Mira, Anzu. Aquí vivimos.

La castaña miró a Jonouchi y dirigió su vista a la ventana.

Todo el terreno era verde, a lo lejos se veía el pueblo, pero era bellísimo.

— Es hermoso. — Susurró.

— ¡Sí, lo es! ¡A Esmeralda le encantará el llano cuando crezca!

La castaña dirigió sus ojos hacia la criatura y acarició el cabello rubio.

. . .

Salieron de la avioneta con precaución. El sector se veía realmente desierto y silencioso.

Eso era muy sospechoso.

Miraron los alrededores, no había rastros de nadie. No había peligro.

Pero a Atem le angustiaba el horrible silencio.

Trató de comunicarse al pueblo para anunciarle su llegada a Yugi, pero nadie contestó.

—…— Apretó los dientes.

— Tch, ni siquiera hay caballos cerca. — Se quejó el rubio.

—… Tendremos que caminar. — Se decidió el tricolor.

Miró de reojo a Anzu, que ahora estaba sonrojada por los grandes rayos de sol. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su mejilla más roja. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la entregó a la castaña, provocando que ella diera un salto del susto.

— Cubre a Esmeralda con ella, así el Sol no le hará daño.

La castaña no le dijo nada.

Él soltó una maldición.

Maldecía una y otra vez lo que le había hecho.

¿Por qué no pudo…?

— No te preocupes.

Alzó rápidamente para mirar los ojos entristecidos sin brillo de la castaña.

— Pronto me iré, así que no pongas esa cara.

Él la miró casi destrozado.

¿Ella creía que su angustia era que ella estorbaba?

La joven comenzó a seguir a Jonouchi sin decir nada.

—… Pero yo no quiero que te vayas, Anzu.

Ese susurro fue solo escuchado por el viento.

Anzu no le había escuchado.

.

.

.

Jonouchi frunció el ceño al ver la hacienda tan silenciosa y deshabitada. Ninguno de los tres quiso entrar porque el lugar se veía realmente deshabitado, así que se había escondido en unos arbustos con unos diez metros de distancia de la casa grande.

Pareciera como si…-

El rubio giró la cabeza con desesperación.

No.

Ellos estaban bien.

Yugi, su hermana, todos…

Todos estaban bien.

DEBÍAN estarlo.

¿Verdad?

. . .

Sin embargo las esperanzas tanto de Atem como de Jonouchi se vinieron abajo cuando vieron que alguien salía de la casa, y no era nadie de su familia.

Creyeron que él estaba preso, encarcelado.

Entonces… ¿Por qué?

¿Qué hacía Marik en la hacienda?

Esta vez, los tres jadearon de la sorpresa cuando vieron a un segundo individuo salir de la casa. Tenía una escopeta y apuntó al cielo, soltando un disparo.

Anzu estrechó con fuerza al bebé que tenía en sus brazos. La niña se había asustado, pero la acarició para evitar que comenzara a llorar.

— ¡Hola, malditos mequetrefes! — Gritó el albino con una sonora carcajada.

Anzu lo veía con terror, en cambio el rubio y el tricolor le dirigían una furibunda mirada a lo lejos.

Vieron a muchos extraños agruparse para estar frente de los "nuevos patrones".

— ¿Qué hacen allí sin hacer nada? ¡Váyanse a trabajar! — Bramó Marik.

Ellos asintieron y se volvieron a dispersar.

Bakura se rio en silencio al apuntar sutilmente al hombre más cercano que tenía y le disparó, matándolo al instante.

— ¡Sí, otro más en mi colección! — Se rio como si hubiese conseguido un juguete nuevo.

Atem sintió su corazón dejar de latir en ese momento.

¿Por qué Bakura tenía su hacienda?

¿Dónde estaban todos?

. . .

¿Qué pasó con Yugi?

_Continuará…_

**Siento que este capítulo fue muy corto, pero fue preciso. En fin, este capítulo quebró la confianza que se tenían Anzu y Atem. Aunque admitamos que fue culpa de él, se dejó llevar de la peor manera, pero es mi culpa por escribirlo XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado y recen a que a Yugi ni a nadie la haya pasado algo malo.**

**Porque saben que alguien más morirá.**

**Solo uno.**

**De todos los personajes que han aparecido hasta ahora, solo UNO morirá.**

**¿Quién?**

**Muajajajajá**

**No les diré.**

**En fin, recen mucho para bendecir a estos personajes y que la relación de Anzu y Atem vuelva a retomar fuerza.**

**¡Atem, discúlpate! :c**

**Jajaja**

**Nos vemos!**

**Rossana's Mind.**

**Reviews?**


	12. La guerra ha comenzado

**Hola, chicos! Sé que muchos están enfadados con la actitud de Atem, yo también e_e, pero así es la historia, jejeje**

**Bueno, no diré nada de este capítulo porque se viene algo**

**Y no les diré que eeeeeeeeeeeeees…**

**VAYAMOS AL CAPÍTULO!**

Capítulo 11: _La guerra ha comenzado._

Atem, Anzu y Jonouchi optaron por ir al pueblo a averiguar que rayos había ocurrido en el tiempo en que no estuvo. Sin embargo, no contaron que el pueblo también estuviese completamente deshabitado. Se adentraron a pasos lentos, como si fuera un pueblo fantasma. La castaña estrechó con fuerza al bebé en sus brazos, tratando de quitar el miedo que sentía.

Atem notó sus incontrolables temblores. Se preguntaba si llevaba mucho tiempo en ese estado de horror que no la dejaba actuar como realmente era.

— ¡ALTO!

Todos dieron un respingo al ver unos hombres armados apuntarle a los tres. Anzu retrocedió torpemente.

— ¡¿Acaso no saben que hay toque de queda?!

— ¡¿Toque de qué…?!— Exclamó el rubio, desconcertado. — ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Yusei nunca haría eso…!

— ¡Fudo Yusei ya no es el alcalde del pueblo! — Atem y Jonouchi palidecieron. — Está encarcelado junto con sus seguidores. El nuevo alcalde es Zigfried von Schroeder.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Escupió el rubio. — ¡¿ESE PAYASO?! ¡Ni siquiera sabe dirigir el camino de su gato!

— ¡Más respeto hacia el alcalde…!

— ¡Oblígame, costal de pulgas…!— El rubio se le iba a lanzar, cuando la mano de Atem se posó en su hombro. El chico le miró. Los ojos violetas de Atem le miraban con cansancio y seriedad.

—… No más peleas por hoy, Jou. Ya no. — Miró el suelo para luego mirar de reojo a la castaña, que seguía aterrorizada.

El de ojos castaños se relajó y miró a los sujetos.

— Bien, nos largamos de aquí. Pero respóndannos algo. ¿Por qué Bakura y Marik tienen la hacienda de Atem?

— Bakura-sama y Marik-sama son los verdaderos dueños, embustero.

Los tres quedaron descolocados. Todo el pueblo estaba sometido y suprimido en cada casa para que no pudieran hacer nada en contra de los planes de Bakura.

Atem apretó los puños, pero no dijo nada.

Lentamente se giró y se apartó del pueblo, seguido de un furioso Jonouchi y una callada Anzu. Estuvieron caminando mucho tiempo hasta que se detuvieron en otra hacienda. Esta, a diferencia de la otra, estaba descuidada. El pasto crecía desordenadamente, no había ganado y la casa grande parecía un lugar de película de terror por lo sucia que estaba.

Sí.

Esta hacienda era _"El Reino."_

La hacienda que sin que nadie lo supiera, le perteneció a Esmeralda.

El recuerdo le causó unas nauseas horrendas.

. . .

— ¿Amigo o enemigo?

Reconoció esa voz enseguida, y provenía de los arbustos cercanos de la casa. Visualizó una escopeta apuntarle. Tragó saliva.

—… Soy yo, Yugi.

El tricolor menor salió rápidamente del arbusto. Atem tuvo que reprimir las ganas de soltar una exclamación. Su pobre hermanito estaba sucio y lleno de heridas. Cortes y moretones en su rostro y un brazo vendado, probablemente de una bala o un arma blanca. Escuchó más ruidos de los arbustos y vieron a Rebecca, Honda, Shizuka, Mana, Mahado y a Ryu.

—…

— ¡ATEM! — El tricolor menor salió rápidamente del escondite, soltando la escopeta y salió corriendo en dirección de su hermano.

La reacción de Atem fue la misma, ignoró la presencia de Jou y la de Anzu para correr hacia su hermano y abrazarlo con fuerza. El menor comenzó a llorar desesperadamente soltando alivios de encontrarlo sano y salvo. Luego sintió Rebecca y Mana se le tiraron encima gimoteando de la alegría. Cuando logró estar de pie nuevamente vio a Mahado acercarse a él con una sonrisa y se abrazaron, felices de verse bien. Vio a Jonouchi y se rio de verlo en el suelo siendo aplastado por su hermana, por Honda y por Ryu.

— ¡Están bien! — Mana miró nuevamente al tricolor. — Escuchamos lo de la avioneta, y creímos que…

— Pero están bien. — Mahado la calló, posando una mano en la cabeza de la castaña. — Y es lo que importa.

Atem sonrió. Iba a decir algo más cuando recordó algo. Se giró sutilmente para ver a Anzu mirar el suelo mientras estrechaba a la pequeña Esmeralda con inseguridad. Los ojos violetas de él se suavizaron al verla. Parecía sentirse fuera de lugar. Pronto, notó que todos se callaron para notar la presencia de la ojiazul, quien se puso aún más nerviosa. El tricolor caminó hacia ella con pasos precavidos y suaves para no asustarla. Anzu le escuchó, así que no se sorprendió de verlo cuando alzó la vista. Él le sonrió suavemente y jaló de su mano libre, pues la otra sostenía al bebé. La acercó hacia sus amigos y familia.

— Chicos, ella es Anzu. Ella fue quien salvó mi vida, y gracias a ella recuperamos a la hija de Jou y de Mai.

Las primeras en acercarse fueron las chicas, saludándola y agradeciéndole por salvar al dueño de "El Nilo" y a la niña. La castaña se sintió tan abochornada que no dijo nada.

Atem observaba en silencio la escena, reflexionando.

—… ¿Por qué la trajiste?

Se giró para ver a Mahado.

— ¿No podía? — Su amigo le sonrió.

— Cuando estás incómodo, siempre contestas con otra pregunta. — El tricolor hizo una mueca. A veces odiaba que lo conocieran tan bien. — Es raro que traigas a una chica.

— Me salvó la vida.

— ¿En qué sentido?

Atem miró sorprendido a Mahado. Siempre supo que él era inteligente y la mayoría de las veces lo podía leer como a un libro, pero esta vez realmente se había pasado. Pero era la verdad. Anzu le había salvado en todos los sentidos. Salvó sus heridas tanto físicas como mentales, lo mantuvo al margen de cometer errores que a estas alturas se estaría arrepintiendo. Pero también había hecho muchas cosas malas, como no poder controlar su ira y hacerle daño a ella.

—… En todos supongo. — Confesó.

—… ¿Qué hay de Esmeralda?

— A ella no pude salvarla porque fui muy débil. No me había dado cuenta de quiénes eran nuestros enemigos. — Miró los alrededores de la hacienda. — Pero ahora lo sé, y estoy más despierto que nunca. A Anzu la protegeré.

— ¿Se quedará aquí la chica?

El de ojos violetas oscureció su mirada.

—… Es lo que quisiera, pero… Ha estado en peligro muchas veces por mi culpa y… Le he hecho muchísimo daño. — Sonrió con dolor. — No soy el único que porta una miseria de vida. — Miró a la ojiazul. — Anzu lleva una carga mucho más pesada que yo.

Mahado quiso preguntar, pero calló al ver a Yugi acercarse.

— ¡Atem, tenemos que hablar! Además… Estar aquí afuera no es seguro. — El pequeño se tornó serio. El mayor solo asintió e indicó que todos pasaran.

Se sorprendieron de ver que por dentro el lugar estaba limpio. Quizá llevaban mucho tiempo allí.

Todos se sentaron para hablar. La hija de Jou dormía en los brazos de Shizuka, que veía encantada a la criatura.

—… ¿Por dónde empezamos? — Preguntó el rubio, incómodo.

—… Pues… Empiecen ustedes. Después de todo, ustedes se fueron primero. — Se encogió de hombros Mahado.

Todos miraron a Atem.

—…— Suspiró. — Cuando subí a la avioneta con Mai, todo transcurrió bien. Claro, hasta el aterrizaje. Estábamos a punto de hacerlo cuando la avioneta se partió en dos. Fue derribada.

— ¿Por quién?

—… Por una organización que nos ha querido quitar las tierras desde hace mucho tiempo. — Todos, excepto Anzu y Jonouchi, le miraban desconcertados. — Son los mismos que acusaron a Mai de asesinato, los mismos que nos persiguieron y…— Tragó saliva. —… Los mismos que quisieron cazar a Esmeralda como a un animal.

—…— Yugi se tensó. —… Pero tú creías que Bakura lo había hecho…— Ryu apartó la mirada, incapaz de creer que su hermano mayor fue capaz de hacer algo como eso.

—… Y fue Bakura. — Aseguró. — Pero… Bakura formaba parte de esa organización hacía muchísimo tiempo.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Atem miró con tristeza a Ryu. Pero era la verdad.

—… Es verdad. — Declaró Anzu. Todos la miraron. — Verán, yo… Soy la doctora más joven en el país y soy conocida a nivel internacional. Debido a eso, fui criada de una forma especializada y… Bakura-kun se crió conmigo… Aunque nunca me dijo que tenía un hermano. — Miró de reojo a Ryu. — Y pues… Durante este último año lo estuve siguiendo y lo descubrí siendo parte de la organización.

—… ¿Y tú qué sabes de la organización? — Mahado preguntó, suspicaz.

Atem, Jonouchi y Anzu se tensaron.

—… P-Porque…

— Mahado…-— Le iba a cortar el tricolor, pues hoy no era un día para presionar a la castaña.

— Atem. — Le interrumpió la castaña con voz temblorosa. —… Quiero decirlo.

El de ojos violetas le miró indeciso, pero terminó asintiendo y posó su mano sobre la de ella para transmitirle apoyo. Sintió a la ojiazul aún más tensa por su contacto y su corazón dolió ante esa respuesta.

Todos notaron la familiaridad en la que se trataban esos dos, pero prefirieron omitir comentario.

—… Y-Yo…— Miró el suelo unos segundos para mirar a la familia de Atem. —… Y-Yo soy la hija del jefe de la organización. — Muchos jadearon de la sorpresa y otros se templaron con desconfianza. — ¡Pero yo…! Yo no…— Dios, ¿por qué tenía que recordar eso ahora…? Mokuba, Noah, Kisara, Seto…— Yo nunca fui miembro… de ellos… Yo me enteré por… Por mis propios medios.

—…— Jonouchi notó que la castaña se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento, así que decidió intervenir. — ¿Recuerdan del sujeto del que les hablé? ¿Mi amigo Seto Kaiba? — Todos lo miraron y asintieron. — Él es el hermano de Anzu. — Pausó unos segundos. — Él también trabajaba para Kaiba, pero cuando yo fui a la ciudad, me lo encontré e hicimos un trato. Yo lo sacaría de la organización sano y salvo si me ayudaba a buscar a Mai, a Atem y a mi hija. Todo salió bien, pero…— Se interrumpió.

¡Maldición, eso había ocurrido hacía tan solo unas horas!

El recuerdo seguía fresco y su pecho ardía de la pena y el dolor.

Pero estaba seguro que Anzu era la que más estaba sufriendo.

Miró a la castaña levantarse abruptamente y salir rápidamente de allí, perturbada.

Atem se levantó rápidamente y la siguió.

Todos los siguieron con la mirada para volver a mirar a Jonouchi.

—… ¿Qué pasó al final?

—… Verán… Esta mañana todo había salido bien, recuperamos a mi hija, Atem estaba bien… Pero en un descuido quisieron matarnos… Anzu quiso protegernos, pero Seto no pudo permitírselo. — Sonrió con amargura. — Se interpuso entre Atem y la bala. — Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Un largo silencio reinó el lugar. Shizuka estaba horrorizada con la historia de su hermano al igual que los otros menores como Rebecca, Yugi y Ryu. Pero Mahado notó otra cosa…

—… Anzu dijo que era la hija del jefe, ¿verdad? — El rubio asintió. — Y Seto es su hermano… ¿Nos estás diciendo que ese miserable fue capaz de deshacerse de su propio hijo?

Los demás se dieron cuenta de ese dato y miraron espantados al rubio.

—… Anzu lleva una carga más pesada que todos nosotros, chicos. — Miró a cada uno. — Ella creció privada de libertad. Todas las personas que amó están muertas. Su madre se quitó la vida al enterarse de… Bueno, de lo que ese miserable hacía…— Apretó los puños. —… Y el muy maldito fue capaz de… Asesinar a sus hijos menores por haberle descubierto.

—… ¿Cómo?

— Lo que oyen. — Tensó la mandíbula. — Eran niños, mucho más pequeños que ustedes. — Miró a Yugi, a Rebecca, a Shizuka y a Ryu. — Y fueron asesinados a manos de su propio padre.

—… Y Seto también…-

— La mejor amiga de Anzu también murió. — Negó con la cabeza. — Esa chica soporta más de lo que podemos nosotros, que arreglamos todo con matanzas y tomar la justicia con nuestras propias manos. En cambio ella… Fue capaz de calmar el dolor de su alma, algo que nosotros no podemos… Y sigue de pie.

—… Por eso Atem desea tenerla a su lado. — Concluyó Yugi, mirando el suelo. Todos lo miraron. — Jonouchi-kun… ¿Sabes qué pasó entre ellos mientras…?

—…— Se rascó la nuca, incómodo. —… He presenciado pocas cosas entre esos dos… Pero lo que he visto no es agradable. Lo único que sé… Es que Anzu está sanando el dolor de la muerte de Esmeralda en Atem. Y… Temo que… Que una vez que todo esto termine…— Tragó saliva. — Temo que Atem no sea capaz de dejarla ir.

.

.

.

— Anzu.

La castaña dio un respingo y se giró para encarar al tricolor. Retrocedió lentamente limpiándose las lágrimas. Atem se sintió dolido al ver el miedo oscurecido en sus bellos ojos que se veían tan tristes y desolados. Avanzó hacia ella de forma sutil, lenta. No quería asustarla más de lo que necesario. La ojiazul le dejó hacer, mirándole expectante. El joven de ojos amatistas alzó suavemente su mano para posarla en la mejilla que había abofeteado horas atrás.

Anzu se estremeció ante su contacto. Sintió sus dedos acariciar la zona de una forma delicada, como si pudiese quebrarla. No comprendió hasta que recordó lo sucedido en la ciudad. Bajó la mirada, un poco cohibida.

—… Perdona… Por… Eso. — Limpió las lágrimas de la mejilla anteriormente herida. — Yo…— Apartó su mano. —… Es solo que… Yo ya no puedo soportarlo. Temí…— Tragó saliva. — Tú no debiste arriesgarte así. — Su respiración se aceleró un poco. — Además… La forma en que lo defendiste…-— Se detuvo, culpable. Ahora que lo pensaba con la cabeza fría, Anzu no había hecho nada malo. Lo único que hizo fue evitar que se convirtiera en un asesino y perder por completo a su familia. —…— Retrocedió un par de pasos y le dio la espalda. —… No tuve porqué reclamarte… No estaba en mi derecho. — Apretó los puños.

Anzu lo vio girar su cabeza suavemente para dirigirle una mirada de completo remordimiento. El corazón de la castaña se encogió.

Sintió que él quería decirle algo, pero al parecer se había arrepentido y se fue, dejándola completamente sola.

Se abrazó a sí misma y soltó un sollozo.

.

.

.

Atem volvió a donde estaban todos y buscó a su mejor amigo con la mirada. Frunció el ceño al no verlo.

—… ¿Dónde está Jonouchi?

— Dijo que quería ver los alrededores. Extrañaba el campo. — Yugi sonrió.

Atem no dijo nada.

Había algo que no calzaba.

.

.

.

Jonouchi miraba escondido entre los arbustos la hacienda que fue de su amigo. Ahora estaba en manos de Bakura. La zona apestaba a muerto porque el albino le daba por matar a cualquiera y dejaba los cadáveres tirados por el campo. Apretó los puños.

Por ahora no podía hacer nada. Solo tenía que ver cómo era la forma de operar de esos sujetos, informarle a todos y así planear una forma de tomar la hacienda para volver hacerla de Atem.

Se levantó y se fue silenciosamente de allí.

Sin embargo no contó con que un par de ojos oscuros le habían seguido con la mirada.

Bakura sonrió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran las diez de la noche. Atem caminaba de un lado a otro por la casa, un poco preocupado. Yugi le miraba en silencio. Anzu escuchaba sus pasos, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en los de la pequeña Esmeralda que tenía en sus brazos.

—… ¿Por qué demonios Jonouchi no ha llegado?

—… Pudo haberse atrasado…-

— No. Jonouchi no es así. — Intervino Mahado. — Al parecer no fue a "pasear" como dijo.

Atem le dirigió una mirada angustiada.

—… Lo más probable es que se haya escabullido a la hacienda y…— Calló.

El tricolor honestamente no quería que siguiera. Mahado siempre fue bueno sacando conclusiones que siempre pasaban de una forma u otra.

Deseaba que por una vez en su vida, estuviera equivocado.

—… Mahado.

—… Atem, entiende que es muy probable.

—… ¿Qué es probable? — Decidió intervenir la castaña al dejar a la niña durmiendo en los brazos de Yugi.

—…— Atem agarró una escopeta y salió corriendo, dejando a Anzu confundida.

La castaña miró a Mahado, que miraba el suelo preocupado.

—… ¿Mahado?

—… Es probable que Jonouchi haya ido a su lecho de muerte arriesgándose al ir al "Nilo".

La ojiazul quedó en blanco unos segundos, pero reaccionó al recordar que el tricolor había salido corriendo y armado.

También se giró y salió corriendo tras el ojivioleta, ignorando los gritos de Mahado y los de Yugi.

.

.

.

— ¡Atem, espera…!— Se detuvo al verlo subir a un caballo blanco. Él la miró.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—… Voy contigo…-

— ¡Eso no! — Le interrumpió. — ¡No dejaré que estés en peligro de nuevo!

—… Pero…-

— ¡Sin peros, Anzu! — Suavizó su mirada. —… No quiero perderte. Así que, por favor entiende.

—…— Apretó los puños. —… Pero no me perderás, Atem. — El tricolor quitó sus ojos de ella. —… Yo… No soy fuerte como Esmeralda. ¡Pero también puedo luchar! ¡Yo quiero luchar!

—… Anzu…-

— Yo quiero protegerte. — El ojivioleta rápidamente la miró, sorprendido. — Y tú también podrás protegerme.

—…

— Tanto tú como yo… queremos asegurarnos de que Jonouchi esté bien. — Miró el pasto seco unos segundos. —… Así que no discutamos más de esto y solo vayamos. — Lo miró con decisión, aunque su cuerpo temblaba. —… Cada segundo cuenta.

Atem la siguió mirando sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente le extendió una mano. Anzu la aceptó y subió al caballo, posicionándose adelante del joven.

—… Bien, vámonos.

Anzu asintió y comenzaron a cabalgar a toda velocidad. La castaña estaba sorprendida de que el animal no tuviera complicaciones con respecto al peso de ambos. Miró de reojo a Atem, quien tenía la vista al frente con el ceño fruncido. Ella le imitó y entendió el porqué de su expresión. Era de noche y estaban en el campo. No podían ver absolutamente nada.

O eso pensaron, hasta que vieron una farola a lo lejos.

—… ¿Qué…-?

Un disparo hizo que el caballo se detuviera abruptamente y ambos sintieron que sus corazones dejaban de latir.

.

.

.

Le ardía el pecho. Era como su un fuego estuviese consumando su interior de una forma tan dolorosa que le impedía respirar.

Abrió con esfuerzo los ojos al ver un hombre sujetando una farola pequeña en su mano izquierda, mientas que con la derecha, sujetaba una escopeta.

Entonces el rubio comprendió lo que había pasado.

Le habían disparado mientras cabalgaba, tratando de escapar de los hombres de Bakura.

Pero le dispararon y había caído al suelo.

Sus ojos cafés se fijaron en la sonrisa torcida del hombre desconocido.

— Yo a usted no lo conozco, compadre. Y no es nada personal.

—…

— Pero me pagaron muy bien para eliminarlo.

La vista de Jonouchi se había más borrosa y su garganta se cerraba.

— Además, he salvado mi vida cambio de la suya.

Y sin más, cerró los ojos.

— Adiós.

_Continuará…_

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO JONOUCHIIII!**

**Por qué DX!**

**Espera, lo escribí yo, duhh…**

**Jeje, espero que les haya gustado y les haya dado un ataque en el corazón…-**

**No, no es cierto. No quiero que mueran DX**

**Ya se han muerto muchos en este fic.**

**Repito que ojalá les haya gustado y deseen leer más, quedan MUY pocos capítulos!**

**Nos vemos!**

**Rossana's Mind**


	13. Una vida a cambio del fin

**BIENVENIDOS A OTRO CAPÍTULO DE "Apostando Todo"! Comencemos enseguida, que este capítulo se les caerá el alma a los pies!**

**PD: ¿Quién dijo que Jonouchi está muerto? ¡JA! Lo insinué, pero nunca lo dije.**

Capítulo 12: _Una vida a cambio del fin._

— Está herido, pero no lo suficiente.

Abrió sus ojos y se atragantó con su propia saliva al ver a Bakura y a Marik sonriéndoles con una macabra sonrisa.

— Hola, Katsuya-kun. — Bakura se mofó. El rubio le dirigió una mirada llena de odio. — Oh, no me mires así. Me harás llorar. Te mantendremos aquí hasta que mueras o hasta que venga Atem, lo que pase primero. A menos que nos digas dónde se está escondiendo.

—…— Respiró agitado. La bala que había recibido en el pecho le dolía. — Jamás. — Jadeó.

— ¡Vamos, no seas así! Es mejor que hables… Si lo haces, desistiremos en matar a todos, claro, a excepción de Atem. — El rubio frunció el ceño. — Si nos dejas matar a Atem, dejaremos a sus hermanitos tranquilos, incluyendo a tu mujer y tus amigos. ¿Qué te parece?

—… Vete a la mierda.

La sonrisa de Bakura se borró y soltó un bufido, molesto.

— Al parecer Esmeralda te contagió su altanería. — El rubio se estremeció. — ¿No es así?

— Tú… ¡¿Cómo pudiste, Bakura?! ¡Éramos amigos! — Escupió todo lo que había querido decirle durante muchísimo tiempo. Se enfureció más al ver la indiferente expresión en su rostro. — ¡No puedo creer que nos hayas hecho esto…! ¡Que le hayas hecho eso a Atem! ¡¿Cómo pudiste matar a Esmeralda?! ¡Ella no se lo merecía…!— Calló cuando Bakura soltó una sonora carcajada junto con Marik.

— ¿Lo escuchas? ¡¿Amigos?! — Se burló Marik. Jonouchi rechinó los dientes.

— Escucha, desamparado estúpido. — Se inclinó a la altura del rubio que yacía sentado en la choza. — Ustedes _nunca_ me importaron. Yo solo vine aquí para investigar y conocer todos los puntos esenciales de esta hacienda y la de Esmeralda. — Le sonrió con fingida amabilidad. — Atem es solo un pobre diablo que no sabe vivir sin una mujer al lado, ¿no crees?

— ¡MALDITO!

— Y Esmeralda era una zorra. — Se rio. — Le encantaba provocar a todos los hombres con su belleza, pero nos dejaba con las ganas. ¿Sabes lo cruel que es eso?

— ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡SABES QUE ESMERALDA ODIABA ESO!

— Sin embargo, no cambiaba su belleza. Vivian me la ofreció en bandeja de plata, así que, ¿por qué desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa?

—…

Agradecía que Atem no estuviera en su lugar. Si Bakura le estuviera diciendo esas cosas a su mejor amigo, este hubiera escupiendo fuego de la rabia.

— En fin. Te dejaremos morir aquí, adiós. — Dicho esto, ambos se retiraron.

Jonouchi trató de mover sus brazos, pero se dio cuenta tardíamente que estaba atado de manos tras su espalda y pies. Soltó una maldición.

Solo esperaba que Atem estuviera bien.

.

.

.

Atem y Anzu estaban escondidos en los arbustos de la hacienda del tricolor. Habían visto cómo le habían disparado a Jonouchi y lo habían traído allí. No sabían que esperar, si lo llevaron para matarlo o mantenerlo allí, cautivo.

Anzu miró de reojo a Atem. El pobre estaba más pálido que una hoja y sus ojos irradiaban un temor tan grande que logró estremecer a la castaña. Se abrazó a sí misma y contuvo el aliento.

—… ¿No sería mejor decirle a los demás? — Atem la miró. — Es decir… No debemos perder la cordura en todo esto…— Inhaló lentamente cerrando los ojos. Soltó el aire y los abrió nuevamente. — Hay que tener la cabeza fría. Es probable que usen a Jonouchi como un señuelo.

—… Por eso hay que advertirles a los demás.

— Así es.

Atem miró nuevamente su casa y tragó saliva.

— "_Saldrás de allí, Jonouchi. Sano y salvo. No sé cómo, pero sé que será así."_ — Prometió mentalmente para luego acceder a la petición de la castaña e irse de allí.

Se escabulleron con cuidado para subirse al caballo de Atem y cabalgaron silenciosamente. Cuando notaron que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos, aceleraron hasta alcanzar al casa grande de _El Reino_. Atem abrió la puerta rápidamente, provocando un respingo en su familia.

— Se lo llevaron.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Yugi se puso de pie, pálido.

— A Jonouchi…— Anzu habló suavemente. — Umm…

— Le dispararon cuando lo divisamos a lo lejos. — Atem se cruzó de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Todos jadearon de horror.

—… Mi hermano está…— Shizuka se llevó ambas manos a su boca, tratando de evitar llorar.

— No estamos seguros de eso. — Anzu trató de tranquilizarla. — Estaba vivo cuando lo vimos, y se lo llevaron a la hacienda.

— ¿No trataron de infiltrarse y sacarlo? — Preguntó Mahado.

— Yo pensaba hacer eso. — Admitió el tricolor mayor. — Pero era muy arriesgado, habían muchos hombres en guardia. Era imposible. Además, usarán de carnada a Jou.

— Así es. — Anzu continuó. — Yo pensé que lo mejor era decirles, pues… Para que estén listos si algo malo ocurre en cualquier momento.

Mahado alzó una ceja. Esa muchacha era brillante. Le sorprendía que haya convencido a Atem de no hacer una locura. El tricolor siempre fue impulsivo, podría considerarse más una virtud que un defecto, pero cada cosa que hacía traía sus consecuencias, siendo buena o mala. Sin embargo, admitía que la idea de Anzu era muy buena. Había que mantener la calma si querían acabar con esta guerra.

—… Comprendo. Atem y los chicos buscarán las armas. — Ordenó. El tricolor asintió y se fue para buscarlas. — Las chicas también estarán armadas. Pero no saldrán a pelear.

Mana se puso de pie rápidamente para protestar.

— ¡Eso no es justo! Ustedes irán a pelear y nosotras…-

— Serían un estorbo. — Le cortó fríamente. Mana hizo una mueca, herida por sus palabras. — Además, deben cuidar a la niña. — Dijo, refiriéndose a Esmeralda, quien dormía en los brazos de Rebecca. — ¿Entendido?

Las chicas asintieron, muy a su pesar.

Anzu solo suspiró y salió para pensar. El viento relajó su tensión y miró el cielo. No sabía qué hacer…

.

.

.

Atem se adentró en el cuarto donde le habían indicado la ubicación de las escopetas y pistolas. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, parecía ser un despacho. Tosió un poco por el polvo. Parecía muy abandonado. Iba a coger las armas cuando un pequeño cajón del escritorio le llamó la atención. Se acercó y trató de abrirlo, para luego notar que estaba con llave. Vio la forma de la herradura. Le parecía muy familiar…

Abrió más los ojos, sorprendido.

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

_Cuando llegaron a la casa de Jonouchi para tratar la herida de Atem, quien había recibido un disparo, Esmeralda disponía a irse, pero se detuvo._

_Se giró suavemente para ver a Atem devolviéndole la mirada. La ojiazul le sonrió._

— _Hey._

— _¿Mm? — Murmuró un poco somnoliento. Le habían inyectado un calmante y tenía unas grandes ganas de dormir._

— _Ten. — Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le extendió una cadena. El dije era una pequeña llave dorada._

—… _¿Po qué me das esto?_

— _Porque quiero. — Respondió simple. Atem se rio suavemente. — La verdad es que… Quiero que protejan esto. ¿Y quién mejor que tú? — Se rio. — Mantén esto a salvo, porque en un tiempo más… Vas a necesitarlo._

—…— _Sus ojos estaban luchando por mantenerse abiertos. —… De acuerdo…— Musitó._

_Esmeralda solo sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Atem dio un respingo, sonrojado. Su novia no era muy cariñosa, y no se quejaba, la quería como era. Pero las veces que se ponía tan… Tierna, de verdad lo descolocaban y conmovían._

— _Descansa._

_Él asintió y cerró los ojos._

_Lástima que sería la última vez que la vería._

_-E-n-d-s-_

El cajón necesitaba una llave pequeña, tal y como esa que Esmeralda le había regalado antes de morir. Entonces…

Para eso era.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Antes de irse, le había encargado esa llave a su hermano.

— ¡Yugi! — El menor se giró.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Aún tienes el collar que te pedí que cuidaras? — Yugi le sonrió. Medió su mano en su camisa a la altura de su cuello, para sacar de allí el objeto que Atem buscaba. Suspiró de alivio. El menor se la quitó y se la entregó.

— ¿Para qué la necesitas?

—… Honestamente no lo sé, pero… Al menos, lo sabré después. — Dijo para volver a la habitación.

O al menos eso quiso al escuchar un grito femenino.

— ¡CHICOS!

. . .

Anzu entró a la casa con pavor.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Los hombres de Kaiba vienen!

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— Vi avionetas y helicópteros aproximarse… Y tienen el logo de Kaiba Corp. — Susurró, agitada.

Mahado tragó saliva. ¿Ahora qué…-?

Cayeron al suelo al sentir impactos en el techo.

— ¡Nos están atacando!

— ¡La casa no es segura!

Todos comenzaron a salir por la parte de atrás, pero Anzu se detuvo.

¿Dónde estaba Atem?

. . .

Al tricolor abrió el cajón al usar la llave y sacó una gran cantidad de papeles. Al escuchar el estruendo, supo que no podría salir, así que prefirió esconderse debajo del escritorio. Así, tendría tiempo de leer lo que eran esos documentos.

Se sorprendió de ver estafas de los Kaiba, seguramente registrados por los padres de Esmeralda. Habían una gran cantidad. Se detuvo en el testamento. Todo era indicado que esta hacienda le pertenecían a ella, pero… Ahora que estaba muerta…

Un sobre cayó entre todos los papeles. Parecía menos viejo que los otros.

Lo cogió con cuidado y lo abrió.

—… Esto es…

El testamento de Esmeralda.

.

.

.

La puerta de las barracas se abrió abruptamente. Jonouchi dio un respingo y vio a una persona encapuchada entrar armada. Apretó los dientes. Estaba exhausto, llevaba más de una hora sangrando y sentía la garganta seca.

—… ¿Quién mierda eres tú? — casi llegó a escupir. Tosió un poco. Como estada atado, con sus manos en la espalda, no pudo detener el desangrado de su pecho. Soltó una maldición cuando la persona se acercó a él.

La capa de abrió levemente para dejar ver una bota. De ella, la persona sacó un cuchillo.

Mierda.

—… "_Maldición… No puedo creer que esto me va pasar a mí…"_— Jadeó.

Cerró los ojos, esperando que le enterrara el arma blanca en la clavícula o en cualquier lugar. Pero al oír el sonido de las cuerdas cortarse entre sus manos y luego en sus tobillos, abrió los ojos abruptamente.

Miró a la persona incógnita con sorpresa.

—… ¿Tú…?

La persona negó con la cabeza, sin dejarse ver el rostro aún. Es más, llevaba una máscara para ocultar su identidad, y gracias a la oscuridad, no denotaba el color de sus ojos.

Lo cogió del brazo y lo hizo levantarse. Jonouchi se levantó torpemente y respiró hondo.

—… Gracias.

Esta solo asintió y lo cogió de la mano para escapar.

— ¿Qué dem…?

Ambos se giraron para ver a Marik, mirándolos con asombro.

— ¡¿TÚ?! ¡Creí que estabas muer…-!

El sujeto con capa apuntó con su escopeta y disparó sin ningún miramiento. Jonouchi soltó un respingo al ver caer el cuerpo de Marik al suelo. No lo mató, solo le había dado en la pierna para impedirle seguirles.

Pero ya habían delatado movimiento sospechoso con el disparo.

— ¡Maldita zorra! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!

Jonouchi ahora comprendió que se trataba de una mujer la persona que le había salvado. Bueno, era más pequeña que él, debió suponerlo.

La mujer lo cogió del brazo y comenzaron a correr por la casa. Al parecer, se sabía el hogar como la palma de su mano. Eso confundió al rubio aún más, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Cuando salieron, una lluvia de disparos los atacó.

— ¡Mierda! — Soltó el rubio.

La mujer lo siguió arrastrando, pero una repentina briza hizo que su máscara se cayera.

Jonouchi notó esto, pero como ella seguía con la vista al frente, seguía sin poder ver su rostro.

Sin embargo soltó un jadeo de sorpresa al ver como la parte superior de la capa, que cubría su cabeza, bajó por un brusco movimiento de ella, dejando ver su cabello.

Cabello rubio.

. . .

Se detuvieron detrás de unas cercas de la hacienda. Jonouchi y la mujer cayeron sentados al suelo, mientras trataban de buscar una nueva forma de huir.

El rubio agarró a la mujer rápidamente de la muñeca, paralizándola.

Con suavidad, la obligó a voltearse.

Y sus ojos se encontraron.

Su cabello estaba un poco más desordenado de lo usual. Su piel estaba en algunas zonas de su rostro levemente sonrojadas, signos de quemaduras anteriores y una herida que recién estaba sanando en su frente. Pero lo que más lo sorprendió, fue encontrarse por primera vez en mucho tiempo con sus ojos violetas.

—… — Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y contuvo un sollozo. — Mai…

.

.

.

_Seré breve. Este testamento está dirigido a la persona que más confío en este mundo, y esa persona es Atem Muto. Te concedo mis tierras, todos los terrenos de "El Reino", son tuyas. Lo hago porque sé que cuidarás bien de ellas. Las empresas de mis padres también quedarán a tu cargo. Aunque si lo deseas, puedes dejárselas a cargo a alguien más. Este documento ya es válido, solo necesitas mostrarlo y todo será oficialmente tuyo. Espero que seas feliz._

_Esmeralda._

Dio un respingo al notar que los disparos se habían detenido de un segundo a otro.

Honestamente, estaba un poco desorientado. La información era mucha para él. Ahora, era dueño de _El Nilo_ y _El Reino_, sin contar que también las empresas de los padres de Esmeralda. Entendía que la joven le tuviera muchísima confianza.

Pero, ¿él podría sacar adelante ambas haciendas? ¿Siquiera ganarían esta guerra?

Tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, y tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo de perder a su familia, o lo poca que le quedaba. No quería estar solo, lo odiaba. No quería más peleas, estaba harto de esa batalla por el maldito petróleo que yacía bajo sus tierras.

No era justo.

Apretó los puños.

Se puso lentamente de pie y guardó los papeles donde mismo los encontró. Cerró el cajón con llave y se colocó el collar con la llave en él.

Agarró un revolver y salió con cuidado de la casa.

.

.

.

—…— Lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. — No puedo creer que seas tú…

La rubia sonrió un poco, pero volvió a tornarse seria.

— Escúchame bien, Katsuya. Y préstame MUCHA atención. — Exigió.

Jonouchi aún no salía de su asombro, pero asintió, aún maravillado de volver a ver a su esposa.

— Tengo pocos tiros para apuntar a Bakura. Sé que no ayudará a Marik y dejará que lo arresten.

—… ¿Arresten? Pero… Ellos controlan el pueblo, Mai…-

— Acabo de liberar a Yusei y a los demás. En este momento, él y la policía vendrán a ayudarnos. Se comunicó con gente especial. — Sonrió. — Así que estaremos bien.

—… Mai… ¿Q-Qué te pasó? Es decir… Atem me dijo que sufriste graves quemaduras…— Musitó cuando tocó su rostro herido. Mai desvió la mirada.

—… Lo sé. Bakura me llevó aquí y me mantuvo cautiva un tiempo, pero logré escaparme. Me escabullí en el bar del pueblo, allí me ayudaron a disfrazarme. Lo que me sorprendió fue verte a ti. — Apretó los puños. — ¿Qué hay de mi hermano? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué pasó con Atem?

— Él está bien. — Le sonrió. — Sano y salvo, gracias a una chica que conocimos.

— ¿Eh?

— Larga historia, pero se podría decir que esa chica es el pilar en la cordura de Atem.

Mai se le quedó mirando unos segundos, hasta que sonrió.

— Así que… Finalmente dejó ir a Esmeralda.

— Claro que sí. Desde que esa chica llegó a su vida, él se ha superado mucho, pero también ha dejado salir si peor lado como persona. — Se rio algo nervioso.

— ¿Cómo se llama ella?

— Mazaki Anzu. Te contaré la historia cuando esta mierda termine.

—… Mi bebé está…

— Bien. Esmeralda está bien. — le sonrió. Mai suspiró de alivio. — También gracias a Anzu.

— Esa chica es increíble.

— Sí. Ese es el problema.

—… ¿Por qué lo dices?

—…— Su sonrisa se tornó amarga. — Porque tengo miedo, Mai… Algo va a pasar, siento como la tierra tiembla en mis manos. Y sea lo que ocurra… Terminará con graves consecuencias. — Dirigió su vista hacia los hombres de Bakura buscándolos.

—…— Cargó su escopeta y apuntó al hombre.

—… Mai…-

— Tranquilo.

Y disparó, matando al hombre al instante.

Bakura, quien estuvo cerca, se giró para ver a uno de sus hombres caer al suelo. Apretó los dientes y gritó.

— ¡SALGAN DE UN PUTA VEZ! ¡MALDITOS! — Sacó un revolver y comenzó disparar a todos lados. — ¡USTEDES! — Miró al resto de los hombres. — ¡DISPAREN A TODO LO QUE SE MUEVA!

Mai tragó saliva.

Eso no había salido como se lo esperaba.

.

.

.

Atem notó que Gozaburo Kaiba y su hombre de confianza, Tenma, caminaban cerca de la casa con una expresión de cautela. El jefe le murmuró algo a Tenma, quien asintió y desapareció en el lado contrario de la casa. El tricolor salió con pasos cautelosos.

Una vez lo suficientemente cerca, alzó el revólver.

— Entrégate, Kaiba.

El hombre no pareció asustarse con su presencia. Se giró de forma indiferente para mirarlo. Atem tensó la mandíbula. Odiaba a ese sujeto con todo su maldito ser.

— Entrégate, Kaiba. — Apretó con fuerza el arma. — ¡Entrégate o te mataré!

— Estás confiado de matarme solo porque mi hija no está aquí. — Sonrió con suficiencia. — Pero no sabes lo que te aguarda.

Reaccionó rápido.

Al escuchar a sus espaldas como un arma soltaba su seguro, se giró rápidamente para estar frente a Tenma, quien le apuntaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Disparó, un poco sorprendido de no haberle oído.

La bala le llegó en pecho, haciendo que el hombre soltara una maldición, pero antes de caer, apuntó y disparó también.

Atem soltó un alarido de dolor al sentir un horrible dolor impactar contra su brazo derecho. Soltó el revólver y se arrodilló en el suelo, sujetándose la herida con su mano izquierda.

Miró de reojo el cadáver de Tenma. Al menos había logrado prevenir su muerte.

¡Pero joder, que dolía!

Aún arrodillado, alzó la vista para ver a Kaiba sacar de su traje elegante un revólver.

Mierda.

— Al fin me quitaré un peso de encima. — Le apuntó a la altura de la cabeza.

Atem respiraba agitado.

— Hasta aquí llegaste, Muto Atem. — Frunció el ceño y lo miró con desprecio. — Estoy cansado de verte siempre atravesado en mi camino.

El joven lentamente se puso de pie, aún con su mano izquierda presionando contra su herida del brazo derecho.

— Entonces… Mátame…— Con la respiración y los latidos de su corazón acelerados, sonrió. — Máteme. — Repitió. — Ya no me importa.

Y era cierto.

Si él tenía que morir para proteger a los suyos, para proteger a Anzu de su propio padre…

Lo haría.

Ya no se dejaría llevar por su resentimiento.

Sino por lo que realmente llevaba en su corazón.

— ¿Y sabes por qué? — Siguió sonriendo.

Gozaburo soltó un _"Tsk"_, pero no dijo nada para callarle.

— Porque yo moriré _con la consciencia tranquila_. — Borró su sonrisa para dirigirle una mirada llena de agotamiento y rencor. — No como tú. — Gozaburó abrió más los ojos, sorprendido por sus palabras. — Tú seguirás viviendo, sabiendo que le hiciste la vida miserable a muchos… Y entre ellos… A tu hija.

Los ojos oscuros de Kaiba se incendiaron de ira.

— ¡No menciones a mi hija! ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a mencionar…-!

— No te mereces a una hija como Anzu, Kaiba. — Su voz sonada increíblemente calmada, pero también dolida.

Y en verdad le dolía. Saber que Anzu tuvo que pasar por tanto dolor le desgarraba el alma. Ella no lo merecía.

— Ella necesitaba a un padre a quién respetar… A quien admirar…— Sentía que no solo hablaba por Anzu, sino también por él mismo. Después de todo, él también creció sin padre. Pero al menos el suyo fue un buen hombre. En cambio Gozaburo…— Pero tú…— Finalmente la desilusión opacó sus ojos violetas. — Tú simplemente la decepcionaste…-

— ¡C-CÁLLATE!

¡¿Por qué?!

¡¿Por qué lo negaba?!

Y explotó.

— ¡LA DECEPCIONASTE! — Le gritó. — ¡¿Y PARA QUÉ?! ¡¿PARA ROBARME MIS TIERRAS?! ¡PARA QUEDARTE CON _El Nilo_! Con esa hacienda que… La que trabajé toda mi vida…— Su cuerpo temblaba. Por primera vez, estaba soltando todo pensamiento y sentimiento que albergaba en su corazón. Necesitaba gritarlo, no podía más. — Esa hacienda en dónde encontré todo lo que necesitaba para vivir. — Sonrió con tristeza. — Porque, ¿sabes? La riqueza de _El Nilo_… No son sus tierras, tampoco su asqueroso petróleo… Sino la gente que vive en ella.

Porque era cierto.

Esa hacienda vivía con ellos, era como un integrante más de la familia, brillaban los alrededores gracias a la felicidad de las personas que la habitaban. Su madre, sus hermanos, sus amigos, Esmeralda…

Pero cuando fue habitada por Bakura, el sector pareció morir, en ese momento lo comprendió.

Eran más que simples tierras.

Era su hogar.

— Pues es una lástima. Tendrás que olvidarte de esas tierras porque no volverás a poner un pie allí. — Gozaburo no parecía interesado en sus palabras, y a Atem tampoco le importaba si las oía, solo necesitaba dejar salir lo que quería escapar de su cuerpo, nada más.

—… Mátame, entonces… Mátame, porque yo sé que regresaré. — Sonrió nuevamente. — Mi alma siempre regresará a estas tierras, Kaiba…— Apretó los dientes, sintiendo como la zona de su herida ardía más con el viento. — No como tú… Que te quedarás viviendo solo y miserable en esta vida o en la otra.

Lo último logró por despertar la cólera en Kaiba, quien quitó el seguro del arma.

— ¡MUERE, HIJO DE PUTA!

Ambos se miraban fijamente, cada uno absorto en la acción del otro.

Y por esa misma razón, no lograron prevenir lo siguiente que ocurrió.

Kaiba apuntó a la altura del pecho de Atem.

— ¡NOO! — Intervino una voz femenina.

Pero Gozaburo disparó.

. . .

Atem no pudo reaccionar.

Simplemente no pudo.

Solo vio como Gozaburo le apuntaba. Él estaba preparado para recibir el impacto.

Pero al escuchar _esa_ voz, su corazón pareció dejar de latir, ante el pánico de ver como una joven de cabellos castaños y cortos intervenía entre él y la bala.

Gozaburo abrió más los ojos, horrorizado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

— ¡ANZU!

La castaña sintió todo su cuerpo dejar de responder y se dejó caer para caer en los brazos del tricolor, quien aún no procesaba lo sucedido.

La fuerza de Atem falló, por lo que tanto él como Anzu cayeron al suelo. El chico cayó arrodillado, pero la castaña se había dejado caer de lleno, sin fuerzas.

— ¡No…! ¡NO, ANZU NO! — Gozaburo siguió gritando, preso del pánico.

Atem no decía nada. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la blusa de la joven que había comenzado a teñirse de rojo.

Sangre.

¡Sangre!

¡Anzu había recibido el disparo!

Alzó rápidamente la vista para ver con espanto a Kaiba, quien tenía el mismo sentimiento que él escrito en todo su rostro.

Kaiba le había disparado a su propia hija.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jonouchi comenzó a toser con fuerza, sobresaltando a Mai.

— ¡Hey, Jou! ¿Estás bien?

El rubio siguió tosiendo unos segundos más hasta que comenzó a respirar con desesperación. La herida había dejado de sangrar, pero se sentía muy mareado.

— Ten. — Mai le tendió una pequeña cantimplora. Jonouchi la cogió casi con desesperación y bebió todo su contenido. — ¿Estás bien?

—… Sí… ¿Qué ha ocurrido…?

— Los hombres siguen disparando… Pero Bakura desapareció. — Frunció el ceño. — ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiremos aquí…?

— ¡KATSUYA, MAI!

Ambos giraron la cabeza al ver a Yusei, el alcalde el pueblo corriendo hacia ellos.

— ¡Fudo! ¡Estás bien! — Jonouchi sonrió, y ensanchó aún más su sonrisa al ver que el joven no venía solo.

Venía con una gran cantidad de oficiales que venían a arrestar a los hombres que invadían la hacienda de Atem.

Yusei les sonrió.

— Agradécele a tu mujer. Es la mejor. — Mai sonrió de vuelta. — Muy bien, tenemos todo bajo control, solo falta ubicar al jefe de la organización, pero creo que ya lo alcanzarán.

Jonouchi dejó de sonreír, llamando la atención de Yusei y de Mai.

—… ¿Jonouchi?

—… Estoy bien. — Musitó.

Apretó los puños.

Estaban ganando… NO, han ganado, corrigió mentalmente.

Pero, si era así…

¿Por qué sentía que algo no estaba bien?

—…— Miró a Yusei. — ¿Dónde está Atem?

.

.

.

Anzu apenas podía respirar, le dolía. Su pecho el dolía mucho, no podía respirar, su garganta se cerraba. Nunca había sentido un dolor tan horrendo como ese. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y vio de reojo su herida. Luego alzó levemente la vista para toparse con los ojos llenos de desconcierto de Atem. Finalmente, los fijó en el hombre que le había disparado.

Su padre.

—… A-Anzu…— La aludida pareció desconocer a ese hombre. Con esa expresión tan quebrada, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y so voz ahogada de llanto.

La única vez que lo había visto así fue en el funeral de su madre.

Gozaburo se arrodilló a la altura de ambos jóvenes. Atem no decía nada, observaba en silencio los movimientos del padre de la castaña.

—… Perdóname, hija…— Sollozó mientras tomaba la mano helada de la castaña.

Los ojos azules de la castaña brillaron aún más por las lágrimas.

—… P-Pa… Padre…— Susurró.

— No me dejes, hija… No me dejes, por favor… No me puedes dejar tú…-

— ¡ARRIBA LAS MANOS!

Atem dio un respingo al oír ese grito. Se giró levemente para ver los oficiales del pueblo acercarse a Kaiba.

— Kaiba, Gozaburo. Usted queda bajo arresto. — Lo agarró del brazo, obligándolo a levantarse.

El hombre aún seguía en shock mientras se lo llevaban, sin despegar los ojos de su hija.

— ¡Vamos, andando!

Anzu cerró los ojos con fuerza. Alzó nuevamente la vista y miró con ojos llorosos a Atem.

¿De verdad iba a morir?

—… A…— Se ahogó. — Atem…— Susurró.

— N-No digas nada, Anzu…— Tartamudeó, alterado. La castaña se estaba desangrando… ¡Y él no podía hacer nada! — Por favor… No hables, Anzu… Dolerá más…-— Se calló al oírla soltar un lamento de dolor, respirando agitada.

¡¿Qué podía hacer?!

— ¡OFICIAL! — Se giró para ver a los hombres que se llevaban a Gozaburo. Uno se giró. — ¡NECESITAMOS UN MÉDICO, AHORA!

El hombre asintió y salió corriendo con los demás.

Anzu se rio con cansancio.

—… Ya es… T-Ta-Tarde. — Cerró los ojos, inhalando y exhalando rápidamente.

— No, no, ¡no digas eso, Anzu! — Dios, la voz le comenzó a fallar. — Y-Yo te llevaré a un hospital… YO mismo haré que te atiendan si se niegan…-— Volvió a cerrar la boca.

No entendía… ¿Por qué?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la estrechó con fuerza.

—… Te he hecho tanto daño, Anzu… ¡¿Por qué me sigues salvando?!

—…— Abrió con esfuerzo los ojos y sonrió. — Para mí, lo más importante es salvar la vida de las personas. — Confesó la joven doctora. — Pero también… Es importante para mí, ver que mis pacientes alcancen la felicidad de estar vivos… Yo quería…

Ella quería que Atem estuviera feliz de seguir vivo, que agradeciera a todo lo sagrado por estarlo y nunca arrepentirse de ello. Era lo que más deseaba.

—…— Cerró nuevamente sus orbes sin dejar de sonreír. —… Todo se acabó para mí.

— ¡No, Anzu! ¡Claro que no! — Apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo para brindarle el calor que necesitaba. — Tú eres fuerte… Eres valiente… ¡Tú no te puedes morir, Anzu!

La castaña no pudo evitar mirarlo con tristeza. Atem se veía tan destrozado, viéndola a los ojos como si su propia vida se estuviera desvaneciendo con ella.

—… Ojalá… Que con mi muerte… Sirva para que mi padre cambie…-— Se atragantó con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser fuertemente mientras Atem acariciaba su espalda.

Una lágrima se escapó de su ojo derecho, deslizándose por su mejilla hasta caer en el rostro de Anzu, quien se había recuperado del ataque de tos, pero que había apretado los ojos con dolor.

— Anzu…— Susurró su nombre. — Anzu, por favor…

De repente, nada en su cuerpo dolió, salvo su corazón. Ignoró olímpicamente el dolor de su brazo herido con la bala de Tenma, ya no le importaba que se estuviera desangrando. Su corazón se estaba desquebrajando en cada respiración que se extinguía lenta y tortuosamente en Anzu, quien ya estaba llorando libremente de la angustia.

—… A… tem…— Dio un respingo cuando posó una mano en su herida. La miró con los ojos húmedos. Sus ojos azules se estaban apagando. — No me dejes sola… Por favor…— Más lágrimas cayeron de sus bellos orbes. — Te lo suplico… No me dejes sola…

Atem apretó los labios, intentando sostener el sollozo que quería escapar de su garganta. Se sorprendió al ver que Anzu presionaba su herida de tal forma que trataba de desacelerar la hemorragia.

—… Mírame.

Atem negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No, no podía.

— Atem… Por favor.

—…

—… Quiero que… Tu rostro sea lo último… Que vea antes de morir.

Abrió abruptamente los ojos ante esas palabras de la castaña y la miró. Sus ojos zafiros estaban entrecerrados, su respiración estaba un poco más tranquila.

—… Anzu… Anzu, yo… Yo nunca te olvidaré… Nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste por mí… Por toda mi familia…— Ella formó una suave sonrisa en sus labios mientras seguía cerrando los ojos. — Te… Te lo agradezco…— Su voz se quebró. —… Y te lo agradeceré toda mi vida…-— Notó que la castaña había apoyado completamente su cabeza en su pecho, con los ojos cerrados.

La sacudió un poco, pero ella no se movió.

—… ¿Anzu?

A castaña parecía dormida, a pesar de la sangre de su blusa, parecía solo estar durmiendo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

. . .

Finalmente, todas las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo las dejó caer sin preámbulos mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de la castaña con mayor fuerza. Posó sus labios en la frente de ella, tratando de suprimir el llanto que se quería desatar en su garganta. No podía quebrarse ahora…

No ahora…

Anzu se había sacrificado por él.

Él NO podía rendirse…

Pero le costaba muchísimo. Comenzó a oír las voces de los policías, a lo lejos también escuchaba las voces de Jonouchi y de Mai gritando su nombre.

Él los ignoró.

Siguió arrullando en sus brazos a la joven más valiente que había conocido en su vida.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de causarle tanto sufrimiento.

Tanto tiempo acunándola de esa forma, terminó por dejarlo en un estado somnoliento.

Así que, sin más, se dejó caer al suelo, inconsciente, sin soltar a Anzu.

— ¡ATEM!

_Continuará…_

…

**Wow… Solo… WOW.**

**Muy fuerte? Lo siento, tuve que ser cruel XD Les repito que me inspiré de una telenovela, la escena se remonta en mi mente y se me hace muy triste, y aún más cuando los personajes son estos.**

**En fin, les advierto que queda SOLO UN CAPÍTULO de este fic, espero que les haya gustado y roto el corazón**

**Ok, eso fue cruel…**

**Ignoren la parte de arruinarlos emocionalmente XD**

**Nos vemos en otros de mis fics**

**Rossana's Mind.**

**Reviews?**


	14. Epílogo

**Qué triste… EN FIN! SEAMOS REALISTAS! Yo les dije que uno de los personajes que aparecían en este fic morirían 7n7…**

**Bueno, enlistemos a quienes maté…- Digo, mataron XD**

**Esmeralda: OC, mi personaje, desde que tenía 12 quise meterla en un fic de YGO!, y ya ha estado metida en dos, y pronto en tres e_e En este fic fue un pilar importante para Atem, no solo por amor, sino porque ella quiso protegerlo dando su vida para ello, y nunca tuvo arrepentimientos. Sé que la forma en que murió fue muy brutal, pero necesitaba este… "momento traumático" en la vida de Atem para transformarlo en el personaje que era en este fic.**

**Kisara: PERDÓNENME! DX Sé que les dolió la muerte de Kisara, pero como algunos saben, yo me inspiré en una telenovela, y hay muchas muertes. Además, en este tipo de cosas, por más inocente que seas, puedes morir, aunque no sea justo.**

**Seto:… Me dolió escribir su muerte, lo admito… Después de todo, era un buen hermano u.u Y murió protegiendo a Atem porque sabía que Anzu sentía algo por él… Simplemente dudé en matarlo, me dio mucha tristeza. **

**u.u Bueno, comencemos.**

Epílogo: _Seguir adelante._

_-D-o-s—M-e-s-e-s—A-t-r-á-s-_

_Abrió los ojos con pereza. Miró el alrededor. Estaba en su habitación, en su casa…-_

_Entonces el pánico lo invadió._

_Se levantó abruptamente._

— _¡Atem!_

_Fijó sus ojos en cierta rubia que hacía mucho que no veía. De un segundo a otro, se vio envuelto en sus brazos y la sintió llorar contra su hombro._

—… _Mai…— Murmuró mientras correspondía de forma distraída su abrazo._

— _¡Estás bien! ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Yo creí que…!_

— _Ya déjalo en paz, Mai. Debe estar exhausto. — Apareció el rubio cargando a un bebé en sus brazos._

—… _Jonouchi… ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó atolondrado el tricolor._

—…— _El rostro de su amigo se hizo un dilema. Parecía tener un conflicto interior. —… ¿No recuerdas?_

—…

—… _Pues… Kaiba te disparó en el brazo… Y estuvo a punto de matarte, pero…-_

_Calló al ver la expresión de horror de su mejor amigo._

_Atem sentía como le desgarraban una parte de él. Ahora entendía por qué se sentía tan fatigado… Ese recuerdo…_

"_**¡Por lo que más quieras! ¡Reacciona!"**_

_**.**_

"… _**Tú tranquilo, yo… Yo te sacaré de este problema."**_

_**.**_

"_**Soy la doctora Anzu Mazaki."**_

_**.**_

"_**No te preocupes, yo… Yo te voy a ayudar. Lo prometo, haré lo que sea que esté a mi alcance para hacerlo. Tienes que reponerte y salir de aquí."**_

_**.**_

"_**¡Pues lamento decirte…! ¡Que yo no he tenido la bendición de ser amada de esa forma! ¡Ni tampoco he podido llegar a tiempo de proteger…!"**_

_**.**_

"_**Yo no te voy a traicionar."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—… "_Anzu." — Pensó, para levantarse abruptamente y salir corriendo. Sintió una punzada en su brazo herido, pero lo ignoró completamente._

— _¡Atem! ¡Espera!_

_Él no hizo caso. Salió corriendo de sus tierras, necesitaba huir de allí, de buscar… Alguna forma de…_

_Se adentró a lo más extraño y oscuro de la sabana en la noche. Debía ser muy tarde como para que estuviera tan oscuro._

_Se detuvo abruptamente al ver un cuerpo en el suelo._

_En frente de él, yacía Bakura, estaba en el suelo, inmóvil, pero respiraba frenéticamente. Notó que una serpiente lo estaba enrollando lentamente._

—… _Bakura…— Musitó, agitado._

_El de cabellos platinados levantó la cabeza con debilidad. Sus ojos oscuros lo miraron con desprecio._

—… _Mira… a quien… Tenemos aquí…— Se rio._

_El tricolor le siguió mirando._

— _¿No me… vas a hacer nada?_

_Desde la muerte de Esmeralda, había deseado una sola cosa._

—… _Quiero matarte. — Admitió con la voz ronca._

— _Pues…— Se rio. — Hazlo… Y que sea rápido… Una maldita viuda negra me mordió, y no puedo moverme… Y esa maldita víbora terminará de hacerlo pero de una forma muy lenta…— Jadeó. — Así que mátame tú, para… que sea rápido._

_Atem se arrodilló lentamente, a una distancia prudente de la escena._

—… _¿Tú conociste a Anzu, Bakura?_

_Los ojos del chico que estaba muriendo se abrieron con sorpresa y el reconocimiento brilló en su mirada._

—… _¿Qué… tiene que ver…?_

—… _Solo dímelo._

—… _Je… Una maldita infeliz… Al igual que tú, pobres diablos perdidos en este mundo de mierda… Su vida fue una completa… basura… Aún me sorprendió que no haya querido unirse a su padre…— Lo miró a los ojos. — Su voluntad se parece a la de…-_

— _No digas su nombre. — Frunció el ceño, sabiendo a quien nombraría._

— _¿Toqué un… nervio sensible…?— Se rio, respirando más fuerte._

_Atem sintió su corazón latir con rapidez. Se colocó de pie y comenzó a alejarse._

— _¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿No terminarás… conmigo?! ¡Mátame de… una vez, hijo de puta!_

—…— _Siguió caminando, ignorándole._

_¡Claro que quería matarlo! Despedazarlo si pudiera._

_Pero honestamente…_

— "_Bakura… Desde que supe que nos traicionaste, te consideré una maldita víbora, asquerosa y ruin." — Apretó los puños. — "Pero ese animal no merece ser ofendido por tu persona… Y pensar que lo único bueno que hiciste en tu vida fue alimentar a esa serpiente…"— Miró de reojo al lugar. — "Solo espero que sufras hasta tu último aliento… Por lo que le hiciste a mis amigos… Y lo que le hiciste a Esmeralda."_

_._

_._

_._

_Se detuvo abruptamente al detenerse en la haciendo "El Reino". Miró la hierba seca en el sector de la entrada de la casa._

_Apretó los puños al sentir un agudo dolor en el pecho._

_Había sangre allí._

_Y estaba seguro que no era de él._

_Sus ojos amatistas no dejaron ese sector, memorando cómo esa doctora le había salvado nuevamente._

_Y por última vez._

_Sintió que sus orbes se humedecían mientras terminaba de llegar al sector donde la dejó de sentir. Se dejó caer arrodillado, el pasto seco y la blanda tierra le amortiguó la forma en que se había dejado caer._

_Apoyó sus manos en la hierba manchada de __**su**__ sangre._

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas le habían vencido y caían libremente._

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué todo lo que amaba se lo arrebatan?_

—… _Anzu…_

_-E-n-d-s-_

— ¡Los encontraron, Atem! — Llegó corriendo Yugi.

El tricolor se giró y lo miró. El menor dio un respingo, aún no se acostumbraba a la mirada tan fría que despedían los ojos de su hermano.

— ¿A todos?

— Así es. Están en la comisaría de Yusei-san.

—…— Se guardó un arma. — Volveré pronto.

— ¡Espera, hermano! — Le agarró del brazo. Atem lo miró. —… Yo…— Suspiró. — No hagas una locura.

El mayor se le quedó mirando, hasta que sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos, sorprendiéndolos.

— No lo haré. Solo los quiero asustar.

Y fue en caballo a la comisaría de su amigo Yusei. Habían terminado de capturar a todos los trabajadores de Kaiba Gozaburo para llevarlos a la ciudad y terminar de condenarlos. Pero Atem aún quería hablar con alguien antes de que todos se fueran.

Se adentró y se encontró con los ojos azules de Yusei.

—… Ella está ahí, Atem.

—…— Frunció el ceño. — Lo sé.

Entró y buscó celda por celda, hasta que dio con la persona que quería ver.

— ¡Atem! ¡Oh, Dios, que bueno verte! — Se acercó la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos avellana. Estaba hecha un desastre. Si no fuera por todo lo que hizo, Atem sentiría lástima por ella. — ¡Sácame de aquí, por favor! ¡Yo nunca quise trabajar a voluntad con Bakura ni con Kaiba, tienes que creerme…-!

— Silencio, Vivian. — Le calló con una voz que a ella no le pareció humana. Si con las miradas se podría matar, ella estaría tres metros bajo tierra hacía mucho. — La única razón por la cual me molesté en venir a verte, es para decirte que ojalá sufras tus peores pesadillas en la cárcel de la ciudad.

—…— Abrió más los ojos, horrorizada y apretó con fuerza los barandales. —… No puedes… ¡Tienes que sacarme de aquí! ¡Somos amigos!

Atem le sonrió con cinismo.

—… ¿Amigos? — Se cruzó de brazos. — No lo sé…

—… Atem, por favor…-

— Trabajaste con Kaiba. — Comenzó. — Te ensañaste con Esmeralda. — Tensó la mandíbula y le dirigió una mirada asesina y furiosa. — Y se la entregaste a Bakura.

—… Tch. — Miró con desprecio el suelo. —… Esa maldita zorra… Lo merecía.

— TÚ eres la que se merece lo que te va pasar ahora. Solo vine a decirte que si alguna vez te vuelvo a ver, no dudaré en matarte.

La pelinegra le miró, asustada.

Dicho esto, Atem se dio la vuelta y se largó de allí.

Tenía otro lugar que visitar.

.

.

.

— Oh, Atem. — El doctor lo miró. —… ¿Vienes de visita otra vez?

El chico se encogió de hombros, levemente. El hombre lo dejó pasar y Atem le agradeció en silencio.

Nuevamente esta allí. En esa habitación pequeña Estaba pintada de colores lúgubres. Pero no le importó eso, sino en la persona que estaba postrada en esa cama.

Una joven de cabellos cortos y castaños yacía con los ojos cerrados, conectada a un montón de máquinas que le ayudaban a seguir con vida. Estaba más pálida de la última vez que la vio despierta. Y honestamente, no le sorprendía.

Terminó por sentarse al lado de la cama y la observó en silencio.

Mazaki Anzu yacía en coma por dos meses y no había rastro de querer despertar. Cuando se había enterado que la chica aún podía salvarse, pero que tomaría tiempo, no dudó en optar por esa posibilidad. Decidió esperar.

Pero le estaba costando.

Tenía muchas cosas que decirle, y de seguro ella también a él.

Soltó un sonoro suspiró mientras tomaba su mano y comenzaba a acariciarla con cariño, pero en un aire ausente.

A veces se preguntaba si estaba siendo cruel, atando a Anzu, siendo que quizás ella ya no tenía oportunidad de seguir viviendo.

Sin embargo, él simplemente no se pudo permitir perderla tan fácilmente. Había muchas cosas que arreglas y qué dejar ir. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-H-o-r-a-s—A-t-r-á-s-_

— _¿Iras de nuevo al hospital? — Preguntó Jonouchi, quien trataba de hacer dormir a su hija._

— _No. — Negó con la cabeza. — Hoy iré al cementerio._

— _¿Eh? ¿Por qué? — Atem lo miró. — Ah… Claro…— Se rio con nerviosismo. — No te enojes, me olvidé de…-_

— _Tranquilo._

—… _¿Atem? — Le llamó con cierta duda. El joven lo miró. —… Umm… ¿Tú crees que Anzu despierte?_

_-E-n-d-s-_

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos. En frente de él se encontraba una tumba que estaba decorada con una gran cantidad de flores. Sonrió, orgulloso de haber limpiado el nombre de esa mujer.

Se arrodilló para depositar unos azahares en el centro de la lápida.

— Es la primera vez que te visito. — Leyó el nombre que yacía en la tumba.

_**ESMERALDA DE LA LUZ.**_

_**Amiga y compañera, siempre te tendremos en nuestros corazones.**_

—… Perdona si no te vine a ver antes, Esmeralda. Admito que tu partida me dolió, pero también… Fui un cobarde. — Miró las flores que le dejó. — Te traje azahares, porque sé que fueron tus favoritas. — Apretó los puños. —… Aquella vez… Me hiciste prometer que si algo te pasaba, yo trataría de ser feliz. ¿Lo recuerdas? — Sentía como si ella le estuviese escuchando. Sentía su alma a su lado. Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa. — Al principio, no quise cumplirte. Creí que solo contigo encontraría mi felicidad, pero veo que no fue así. — Abrió sus orbes amatistas nuevamente. — Hasta que apareció ella. — Borró su sonrisa al recordar unos ojos azules, que no eran los de Esmeralda, sino de cierta castaña que…-—… Su nombre es Anzu. Es muy distinta a ti. A diferencia de nosotros, ella es mucho más fuerte que nosotros. Es decidida y escoge su propio camino. Y ella me salvó. De todas las maneras posibles que se puede salvar a alguien. — Cerró los ojos con fuerza. — Por eso…— Sus ojos se posaron con una desesperada expresión hacia la tumba. —… Si quieres que cumpla mi promesa… No me la arrebates a ella, ¿sí?

El viento sopló suavemente, moviendo las flores y los cabellos del chico, quien seguía arrodillado, suplicando con todas sus fuerzas que Esmeralda le diera algún milagro.

¡Estaba desesperado!

Todo lo que amaba se lo quitaban, así que… ¿Qué tenía de malo querer un pequeño milagro en su vida?

—… "_Esmeralda… Por favor…"_— Presionó con fuerza sus dedos contra el suelo, temblando ligeramente.

— _Toda misión del ser humano es seguir adelante. No tienes opción._ — Se paralizó al oír esa voz. — _Así es la vida._

Se giró abruptamente, pero allí no había nadie.

¿Lo habría imaginado?

Soltó una risa cansada.

Debía dormir, ya comenzaba a alucinar.

—… Apostaría _todo_ con el fin de que despertaras de nuevo. — Susurró.

.

.

.

Ella sonrió.

— _Ten cuidado con lo que apuestas, Atem. Podrías perder._

. . .

Desvió sus ojos hacia cierta castaña que se removía entre sueños, hasta que sus bellos orbes zafiros se abrieron.

—…— Ensanchó su sonrisa. — _Pero quién sabe…_— Posó una mano en la frente de la castaña.

Sabía que ella no sentiría su tacto, después de todo ella no estaba viva.

Pero podría sentir que toda la vida que ella decidió dejar, se la estaba entregando a ella.

— _Quien sabe…_— Repitió. — _Tal vez hayas ganado, esta apuesta, Atem._

Anzu terminó por abrir por completo los ojos, que se llenaron de lágrimas. Esmeralda sonrió al ver su expresión. Esa chiquilla estuvo a punto de morir y seguía preocupada por el bienestar del tricolor. Se inclinó y besó la frente de la castaña, transmitiéndole su agradecimiento.

— "_No sabes cuánto te agradezco que hayas sanado el corazón de Atem… Les doy mi eterna bendición. Hazlo feliz, ¿sí?"_

La castaña cerró los ojos, logrando que un par de lágrimas escaparan de ellos.

. . .

**Sé que el final no está bien explicado, pero quería dejarles cierta duda. Y no había mucho que escribir, ¿saben? Pues, ya quedaba poco.**

**Así que, la persona que esa noche murió, fue en verdad Bakura.**

**La novela en la que me basé fue en "La Tormenta", en los últimos capítulos.**

**Atem representó a Santos Torrealba.**

**Anzu representó a Ariana Castell.**

**Kisara representó a Rebecca.**

**Seto representó a Gino.**

**Jonouchi representó a Argimiro Guanipa.**

**Mai representó una mezcla de María Teresa Montilla y Bernarda Ayala.**

**Gozaburo representó a Rodolfo Santino.**

**Bakura representó a Isabella Montilla. (Ustedes pensarán: UNA MUJER?! Y yo: Sí! Porque esa mujer era MÁS MALA QUE LA MALDAD! XD, y Bakura también!)**

**Marik representó a Edelmira Guerrero. (También otra mujer, pero también era muy mala XD)**

**Yo no me basé 100% a la telenovela, pues es muy distinta a mi fic. Pues, si lo hubiera hecho literal, Atem hubiese estado casado y se hubiera quedado con su mujer, mientras que Anzu hubiese MUERTO. Y ese final nos hubiera JODIDO a todos XD**

**Se podría decir que la pareja de Santos&amp;Ariana me gustó muchísimo, y quise hacer una especie de "final alternativo".**

**En fin, si desean ver la escena de la telenovela, donde le disparan a "Ariana", quien es Anzu en este fic, háganlo, les dejo el link aquí:**

**/watch?v=UuxtjgZ18E4**

**Espero que les haya gustado, a mí me encantan este tipo de finales, que son como abiertos que te dejan con grandes imaginaciones XD, así que ojalá que a ustedes también!**

**Rossana's Mind.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
